La joya perdida
by sagawinchester
Summary: La princesa Yoruichi contrata a un grupo de mercenarios para recuperar la joya real del clan que fue robada por los Sternritter. Grimmjow se reencuentra con Nell después de un largo tiempo debido a la misión y ambos tratan de arreglar sus problemas y diferencias. AU, Steampunk, GrimmNell, IchiRuki, UlquiHime. Lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, queridos lectores. Este es mi primer fic GrimmNell (long fic, tengo otro one-shot xD) y está dedicado a ankapoar (señorita, espero que le guste), la portada es de ella TuT me encantó, pueden encontrar más dibujos aquí:**

 **kathyana .deviantart**

 **kathyanadraws .tumblr**

 **(ambos con .com y todo junto)**

 **Creo que es la primera vez que escribo un fic tan elaborado en cuanto al Universo Alterno y la temática (aventura, ciencia ficción estilo steampunk y romance TuT). Fue todo un reto, qué fácil es sacar a los personajes de su contexto pero qué difícil es crear uno nuevo.**

 **P.D. Quise meter a los Sternritter en mi fic porque lamentablemente casi siempre se les deja de lado, supongo que se debe a que no muchos leyeron el manga. No soy súper fan de ellos, la verdad me gustaron más los Espadas, pero creo que hay algunos bastante interesantes. Además de que "Shinigamis vs. Arrancar" ya está muy trillado.**

 **Disfrútenlo y díganme qué les pareció. Nos leemos la próxima semana, ¡saludos!**

 **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **LA JOYA PERDIDA**

 _No puedo permanecer impasible junto a los encantos de esa mujer feliz. Y ella lo sabe y le agrada, pero no siente nada._

 _-David Walker (El camino solitario)._

 **Capítulo uno: Karakura.**

La última noche de octubre la taberna "Rukongai" estaba llena. La mayoría de los presentes se encontraban ya borrachos, pese a que eran únicamente poco más de las ocho. El tabernero, un hombre llamado Jidanbo, servía licor a sus clientes. Aquella noche en particular un grupo de viajeros se hospedaba en la posada de al lado, por lo que casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas por ellos. ¿Cuánto tardarían en irse? Nadie lo sabía, pero mientras tanto debían atenderlos como era debido. Ese tipo de clientes traía problemas, pero también tenían los bolsillos repletos de monedas para gastar a manos llenas.

Ciertos días las carcajadas y la música llenaban el lugar, las bailarinas y la orquesta proveían un buen ambiente, sin embargo los clientes de vez en cuando se ponían en una actitud difícil, más bien pedante, y ofendían a las meseras y al resto de los clientes debido a la cantidad de alcohol en su cuerpo. Cuando la Fortuna sonreía, estas personas se daban por bien servidas luego de unas copas y se iban sin causar molestias, pero otras veces armaban tal escándalo digno de una manifestación que en más de una ocasión había involucrado a las autoridades y algo más de violencia. Esa noche todo pintaba a que sería lo segundo.

La puerta se abrió sigilosamente debido al ruido proveniente de adentro y dio paso a una figura encapuchada que caminó directo hacia la barra. Tomó asiento en la orilla, ya que era uno de los pocos lugares disponibles; nadie notó su presencia, todos estaban absortos en sus asuntos.

-Quisiera un poco de ron, por favor –pidió con voz queda.

Jidanbo tuvo que acercarse más para escuchar lo que le había dicho.

-Habla más fuerte, con todo este ruido no escucho ni mis propios pensamientos.

-Sírvame un ron, por favor –exclamó con voz más alta.

Jidanbo le acercó una jarra despostillada (cuyo olor y procedencia eran altamente cuestionables) y tomó las monedas de la mesa sin hacer otro comentario.

La bebida fue bien recibida por su cuerpo y le quemó la garganta al descender. No era el mejor que había probado, pero no estaba en condiciones de ser exigente. La figura se levantó un poco la capucha y volteó hacia la ventana; la luz de la luna iluminó tenuemente sus ojos color verde oliva. Nelliel miró directo hacia el castillo en la cumbre, se veía diminuto a esa distancia. Calculó que tardaría unas horas en llegar a pesar de que tenía un caballo cuya raza era de las más rápidas de la zona y se movía ágilmente entre las rocas. Tenía que atravesar el bosque y el pantano, lo cual no le preocupaba en lo absoluto, sólo esperaba no encontrarse con bandidos.

Nell tenía mucha práctica con la espada y el revólver. Desde hacía algunos meses se había visto envuelta en muchas riñas y su habilidad había mejorado bastante. Ya fuera por disputas en la calle o problemas típicos de cantinas, no había tenido muchas noches tranquilas últimamente.

Uno de los viajeros que se encontraban en la taberna se puso de pie sobre la mesa con sus botas manchadas de lodo y pidió silencio. La música se detuvo a la mitad y el resto de los clientes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para escuchar.

-¿Quién quiere otra ronda de cervezas?

Los integrantes de su grupo prorrumpieron en vítores y aplausos. Algunos golpeaban la mesa con las jarras vacías.

-Tabernero, ya escuchó a mi gente –prosiguió el mismo hombre.

Jidanbo sacudió la cabeza.

-Amigo, creo que es suficiente por esta noche. Tú y tus camaradas pueden retirarse tan pronto como me hayan pagado todo lo que consumieron –exclamó.

-¿Estás echándonos? –Cuestionó el hombre-. Queremos más cerveza, eso es todo. Tenemos dinero para pagar.

-Lo que yo quiero es que se larguen porque están molestando al resto de mis clientes.

Otro hombre de la compañía se acercó a una pareja de ancianos que estaban sentados en una esquina muy tranquilos y le quitó el sombrero al viejo, que no dijo nada y únicamente miró con incomodidad a su esposa.

-¿Tienes algo que decir, abuelo? –Preguntó girando su sombrero con un dedo.

Al ver que no hubo respuesta golpeó la mesa con la mano y ambos ancianos se sobresaltaron. Luego le puso nuevamente el sombrero y se alejó. El que estaba sobre la mesa sonrió y abrió los brazos como reafirmando lo que su compañero acababa de hacer.

-¿Lo ves? Nadie opina que los estemos molestando. Ahora sírvenos otra ronda de cervezas o vamos a saquear tu taberna de porquería y nos llevaremos a tus meseras como premio. Tal vez algún comerciante las compre a buen precio.

Jidanbo lo miró furioso y metió una mano debajo de la barra. Al lado de la caja del dinero guardaba una pistola de cañón corto que utilizaba únicamente cuando era necesario.

Nelliel se dio cuenta a tiempo y pensó que el tabernero no tenía por qué tratar con escoria como aquella. Metió la mano en su manga derecha y la cuchilla salió volando, rozó la oreja del hombre que estaba de pie sobre la mesa y se clavó en la pared de atrás.

El silencio era sepulcral. Todos voltearon a verla, pues su brazo seguía extendido. El hombre bajó de un salto, con la cara roja de cólera. Se limpió la gota de sangre que salió de su oreja, se acercó a Nelliel y exclamó:

-Hazlo de nuevo si te atreves.

Al ver que no hubo respuesta le dio un empujón y derramó el ron sobre la barra.

-¿Tienes algún puto problema, amigo? Mejor lárgate antes de que nos encarguemos de ti también –se giró hacia Jidanbo-. Tabernero, no veo esa ronda de cervezas.

-Largo de aquí, imbécil –exclamó Nelliel.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Nelliel se levantó y se giró de cara al hombre. Se quitó la capucha y su largo cabello turquesa cayó en cascada por su espalda. Su piel blanquecina parecía casi traslúcida a la luz de la luna.

-Creo que me escuchaste perfectamente –su voz era suave pero su expresión felina helaba la sangre.

-No me interesa si eres mujer –exclamó con rabia, aunque a la vez estaba un poco sorprendido.

Lanzó un golpe que Nelliel esquivó fácilmente, lo tomó del brazo y le hizo una llave en su espalda. Lo estrelló de cara a la pared, provocando que un hilo de sangre corriera desde su nariz hasta su labio superior. El hombre sacó una daga de sus ropas y se abalanzó contra ella, pero el cañón de la Colt en su frente lo hizo frenarse en seco.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú –dijo Nelliel conteniendo las ganas de sonreír, había actuado más rápido que de costumbre.

Jidanbo y el resto de los clientes observaban todo con la boca abierta. El hombre estaba a punto de girarse e irse al ver que no tenía oportunidad.

-Ah, ah, ah, no tan rápido –exclamó Nelliel tomando el costal con monedas que el hombre tenía atado al cinturón para luego dejarlo sobre la mesa como pago de su consumo en la taberna-. Ahora sí, largo de aquí. Y llévate a esa escoria contigo –añadió señalando al resto de su grupo-. Si vuelvo a ver sus feos rostros por aquí, te arrepentirás.

Los viajeros salieron de la taberna como alma que lleva el diablo. Jidanbo se acercó a ofrecer sus agradecimientos.

-No lo hice por ti, detesto a ese tipo de gente.

Jidanbo le ofreció otra bebida gratis ya que la suya se había derramado sobre la barra, pero ella declinó la generosa oferta. Sería mejor irse antes de que fuera más tarde.

Recuperó su daga y le dio un asentimiento a Jidanbo antes de salir del lugar, donde la fría noche la envolvió y el viento alborotó su cabello. El grupo de viajeros estaba sacando sus cosas de la posada y montaban apresuradamente en sus caballos para alejarse de ahí.

Nelliel sonrió y pensó que tal vez nunca tendría una noche tranquila en la que pudiera sentarse a beber un poco se alcohol sin verse envuelta en algún tipo de pelea. Siempre habría gente como ese hombre de la taberna que querría sacar provecho de los demás. Pero si ella se encontraba cerca, estaba dispuesta a impedirlo.

Después de todo, parte de lo que hacía en sus tiempos como mercenario era defender a los que no podían hacerlo por su cuenta. Le había ocasionado problemas con los miembros de su grupo, pero sus ideales estaban primero. A pesar de que había pasado un año desde ese entonces, las viejas costumbres no se borraban tan fácilmente.

Se acomodó la capucha y montó en su caballo rumbo al castillo. Sería un largo camino.

.

.

Era cerca de medianoche cuando el barco descendió y se detuvo junto al rocoso puerto. El mástil crujió en respuesta al estirón de las velas, la corriente de aire tomó por sorpresa al capitán, que se mantuvo firme junto al timón mientras sus subordinados descendían para amarrar el navío a tierra firme.

Grimmjow se caló la chaqueta de cuero y bajó del barco de un salto, con sus pesadas botas levantando una nube de polvo, paseando la mirada a su alrededor. La camisa tenía los dos primeros botones desabrochados, el chaleco iba cerrado y lucía un reloj de bolsillo de maquinaria suiza que había conseguido en uno de sus numerosos viajes. Llevaba guanteletes de cobre en ambas manos que guardaban pequeñas herramientas que le habían sido útiles en más de una ocasión, además de su espada y el revólver firmemente sujetos en el cinturón. Ichigo lo siguió y suspiró mirando hacia el castillo.

A lo lejos, más allá de la ciudadela, la ciudad de Karakura estaba cubierta por una densa nube de esmog proveniente de las fábricas.

-Demasiada nostalgia –exclamó Ichigo.

-Andando, Yoruichi nos espera –respondió Grimmjow haciendo caso omiso del comentario.

Avanzaron por el largo camino de tierra. Ichigo volteó hacia atrás consciente de la peligrosa barranca que se encontraba debajo del barco, pero que había servido de puerto para el _Noir Kaizoku_ innumerables veces en el pasado. De alguna forma se sentía como si volvieran a casa.

Ese puerto era uno de los pocos accesos que utilizaban barcos y dirigibles para entrar al castillo. Ya que se encontraba en la cima de la montaña, el resto de los visitantes, luego de obtener la autorización para pasar, tenían que cruzar primero el bosque pantanoso y la ciudadela.

Un soldado de la guardia real los detuvo cuando los vio aproximándose y les pidió que se identificaran. Grimmjow sonrió arrogantemente.

-Debes ser nuevo por aquí. Venimos a ver a la princesa.

-Las órdenes son claras, si no tienen permiso no pueden pasar –respondió el muchacho.

Grimmjow lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo acercó a su rostro. Sus pies se levantaron unos centímetros del suelo, era un palmo más bajo.

-Entonces corre adentro y dile que el capitán Jaggerjaquez acaba de llegar –exclamó antes de soltarlo.

El chico retrocedió para no tropezar y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¡C-Capitán! No sabe cuánto lo siento. Por favor, pasen. La princesa Yoruichi los está esperando.

El resto de los guardias abrieron la puerta y ordenaron que bajaran el puente levadizo que les daba acceso. Grimmjow pasó al lado de él y lo chocó intencionalmente con el hombro. Ichigo se detuvo con el chico y le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

-No lo tomes personal, así es con todos. Te acostumbras con el tiempo –le guiñó un ojo y siguió a Grimmjow al interior.

Otro grupo de guardias los detuvo para que entregaran sus armas tan pronto como pusieron un pie en el vestíbulo ya que, aunque sabían de quién se trataba, no podían arriesgar la seguridad de la princesa después de lo sucedido. Entregaron sus pistolas y espadas y el mayordomo los recibió al cruzar la estancia. Los saludó con una leve inclinación y los guió por una de las escalinatas laterales.

.

.

La música del piano llegaba con un sonido ahogado a través de las paredes. En el salón principal del castillo Shihouin, la princesa Yoruichi esperaba pacientemente recostada en el diván. A su lado se encontraba su prometido, un hombre de origen humilde pero prodigio en el arte de la maquinaria y los portales, además de ser el primer oficial al mando de sus tropas e inventor de artefactos especiales.

-No pensé que tardarían tanto –exclamó Urahara recargando la cabeza en las piernas de Yoruichi.

-A mí me pareció que su respuesta fue bastante rápida, considerando que Soi Fong tardó una semana en encontrarlos.

-Son mercenarios, sólo hay que ir a donde hay problemas y los encontrarás fácilmente.

Yoruichi lo tomó de la barbilla y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

-Sí, recuerdo cuando formabas parte de su tripulación.

-Mucho antes de que me secuestraras –bromeó Kisuke.

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente y el mayordomo tuvo que carraspear para que notaran su presencia.

-Su Majestad –anunció antes de hacer una reverencia-. Ichigo Kurosaki y Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez.

-Gracias, Chojiro, hazlos pasar.

Ichigo y Grimmjow entraron al salón y se detuvieron frente al diván. Se inclinaron ante Yoruichi y le besaron la mano.

-Ha pasado un tiempo, princesa –exclamó Ichigo con una sonrisa.

-¿Acaso tus guardias nos desconocen? Nos confiscaron todas las armas antes de entrar aquí –se quejó Grimmjow.

Urahara se puso de pie y vio a Grimmjow se pies a cabeza con una sonrisa burlona antes de agacharse a quitarle la daga de plata de la pernera, oculta entre la bota y el pantalón.

-Como si no conociera tus escondites secretos, Grimmjow –exclamó antes de arrojar el arma encima de la mesita.

-Llegaron justo a tiempo –prosiguió Yoruichi-. Los demás están por llegar.

Ichigo y Grimmjow tomaron asiento en los sillones contiguos al de Yoruichi y comieron ávidamente del plato de bocadillos que Chojiro dejó encima de la mesa de centro antes de salir de nuevo de la habitación. Había también algunas copas y una jarra con vino. Grimmjow se levantó y se sirvió un poco. Tomar algo bueno de vez en cuando era como la gloria misma luego de sobrevivir semanas con whisky y ron.

-¿Cómo va todo? –preguntó Urahara caminando hacia la ventana con los brazos a la espalda.

Jaló la manivela y la cubierta de latón se contrajo como un abanico, revelando un enorme ventanal de cristal cortado y moldura de titanio reforzado.

-Lo de siempre, guerras sin cuartel –respondió Grimmjow.

-Salen trabajos aquí y allá pero ninguno paga como la legendaria y hermosa princesa Yoruichi –afirmó Ichigo.

-¿Desde cuándo la lambisconería es lo tuyo, Ichigo? No pienso pagarte un centavo más de lo que acordamos –se burló la Shihouin.

-Oh, vamos, creí que todavía estábamos negociándolo.

-Sus servicios serán bien remunerados, no tendrán que batallar durante algún tiempo.

-Qué lástima, me gustan las batallas –intervino Grimmjow.

-Eso no será problema –exclamó Urahara contemplando la ciudad desde la ventana.

-Sí, hablando de eso, ¿cómo fue que robaron la joya? –preguntó Ichigo mirando a Yoruichi- Creí que la tenían bien asegurada.

Ichigo y Grimmjow sólo habían escuchado una parte del relato, pero no habían dudado en aceptar el trabajo debido a que su amistad y relación con Yoruichi era bastante buena. Eso y que Urahara solía pertenecer a su grupo unos años atrás.

-Preferiría entrar en detalles cuando estemos todos. No quiero tener que explicarlo dos veces.

Chojiro volvió a entrar a la habitación.

-Su Majestad, el resto de grupo ha llegado. ¿Los hago pasar o prefiere que los conduzca directamente a la sala de juntas?

-Llévalos a la sala de juntas –respondió Yoruichi. Chojiro asintió y se retiró.

Unos minutos después los cuatro salieron del salón, Yoruichi y Urahara iban adelante. Ichigo y Grimmjow intercambiaron una mirada rápida y los siguieron detrás. El pasillo era amplio y estaba iluminado con lámparas de gas cada dos metros. El tapiz rojizo contrastaba con el dorado de la cenefa, toda la ornamentación era antigua pero se conservaba en buen estado.

Chojiro abrió las puertas del salón cuando los vio llegar y se apartó para que pasaran. La sala estaba iluminada en cada rincón por un elegante candelabro que colgaba del techo, del que pendían cristales en forma de gota. Las ventanas, cubiertas de un protector de latón al igual que las de la sala anterior, se mantenían cerradas. En el centro de la habitación había una mesa redonda, con acabado de cobre y el emblema de la familia Shihouin grabado en alto relieve con tonos plateados y dorados. Las pinturas colgadas en las paredes pertenecían a generaciones anteriores a la de Yoruichi, desde que el primer miembro de la dinastía había llegado a la ciudad.

En la mesa se encontraban tres personas. Yoruichi y Urahara se sentaron y les indicaron a Grimmjow e Ichigo que hicieran lo mismo.

-Caballeros, ya que estamos todos me gustaría presentarles al resto del grupo con el que van a trabajar –exclamó.

Todos se miraron en silencio, esperando que Yoruichi continuara.

-Rukia Kuchiki –comenzó señalando a la pequeña morena a su derecha-. Miembro actual de mis Fuerzas Especiales, probablemente uno de los soldados más fuertes e inteligentes del escuadrón. Su especialidad son las armas de fuego

Rukia se puso de pie y saludó a todos con un gesto de la cabeza. Cuando reparó en Ichigo, éste le sonrió de lado, pero Rukia simplemente lo ignoró y volvió a sentarse. Ichigo pensó que era muy atractiva. Su blanca piel relucía bajo la luz artificial y sus ojos de un tono violáceo destellaban intensamente. Usaba un vestido que le llegaba a medio muslo, las medias negras sujetas por los ligueros cubrían sus piernas y el corsé hacía resaltar bastante sus pequeños pechos y su hermosa clavícula adornada por un collar de cuentas. Los googles en la cabeza coronaban el atuendo.

-Ulquiorra Cifer, vicepresidente de Industrias Arrancar, la empresa con mayor producción de dirigibles y autómatas en el reino. Es un especialista en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y experto con la ballesta de propulsión de aire.

Ulquiorra se puso de pie y asintió sin sonreír. El chaleco negro combinaba con el pañuelo de lazada que dejaba al descubierto el primer botón de la camisa blanca. Su sombrero de copa reposaba encima de la mesa frente a él.

-Orihime Inoue, esposa de Ulquiorra y directora ejecutiva de Corporación Inoue. Es muy buena en infiltraciones y misiones de reconocimiento, además de habilidades curativas.

Todos asintieron en respuesta. Orihime usaba un vestido de seda color verde que le llegaba a los muslos, pero el faldón caía por la parte trasera hasta sus pies. Los holanes estaban decorados con lazos de oro y combinaban con su corsé de listones a la espalda. Su cabello iba recogido en un moño adornado por una elegante pluma, algunos mechones enroscados como tirabuzones enmarcaban su rostro. Sus grandes pechos sobresalían lo necesario para volver loco a cualquier hombre. Pese a todo, Orihime no se incomodó por las miradas que recibió.

Yoruichi suspiró divertida antes de continuar.

-Y por último –señaló primero a Grimmjow-: Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez, capitán del Noir Kaizoku, a él le debo la mayoría de mis batallas ganadas contra las organizaciones rebeldes del reino. Experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, doble catana, lanza y armas de fuego de alto calibre.

Yoruichi pensó que era redundante decir que era un mercenario. Su reputación lo precedía. Grimmjow no se puso de pie, simplemente sonrió arrogante y se cruzó de brazos.

-Vaya, creo que me conoces mejor que yo mismo, Yoruichi.

-Te sorprenderías –respondió la princesa-. Ichigo Kurosaki, teniente de la tripulación de Grimmjow, experto en ataques sorpresa, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, espada y armas de fuego. Gracias a su colaboración con Urahara pudimos crear las bombas de munición aerodinámica que están a bordo de los dirigibles creados por Ulquiorra.

Rukia observó a Ichigo de reojo. A diferencia de Grimmjow, no había sonreído arrogantemente. Pensó que sería un fastidio trabajar con miembros problemáticos, así que agradeció que al menos uno de ellos fuera modesto. Ichigo usaba una camisa blanca al igual que Grimmjow, pero estaba completamente abotonada, llevaba el pañuelo desanudado y un guante de cobre con reloj integrado. La correa de la mochila donde guardaba sus municiones y herramientas de emergencia le cruzaba el pecho y caía sobre su espalda.

Yoruichi contó mentalmente a los integrantes y se dio cuenta de que todavía faltaba uno. Esperaba que no tardara demasiado, ya que era imprescindible que les explicara a todos en qué consistía la misión.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido y entró Chojiro.

-Disculpe la interrupción, Su Alteza –se hizo a un lado y formó una reverencia-. Nelliel tu Odelschwank –anunció.

Nelliel se quitó la capa de viaje al entrar en la habitación. Hizo una reverencia a la princesa y se sentó en la única silla que quedaba disponible, entre Orihime y Rukia. Usaba una blusa blanca de holanes en los hombros que resaltaba sus atributos debido al corsé, el short incluía un liguero negro para sus medias que cubrían gran parte de sus largas y torneadas piernas. Sus botas tenían broches de metal a juego con los googles en la cabeza.

Eran tantas las emociones que invadieron a Grimmjow de pronto. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la vio por última vez, pero no había olvidado su rostro ni por un momento. Buscaba su mirada, pero ella permaneció con la vista clavada en la mesa. Quería acribillarla de preguntas, pero no era el momento. _¿Cuándo será, Grimmjow?_ , pensó.

-Princesa, me disculpo por la tardanza. Tuve un inconveniente en la taberna Rukongai –explicó.

Yoruichi le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Descuida, Nell. Apenas estábamos comenzando –la aludida asintió en respuesta-. Como saben, mi familia es propietaria de muchas reliquias. Una de ellas es el Hougyoku, una joya ancestral que permitió la captura de los Hollows de Hueco Mundo, bestias sin razonamiento utilizadas como armas durante la Guerra de los Cien Años, precedente del inicio de la dinastía de mi familia. Hace algunos días, un grupo de rebeldes conocido como los Sternritter se infiltró en el castillo y la robó. Dejaron una nota en la bóveda en la que estaba guardada.

Urahara sacó un pedazo de pergamino y lo leyó:

- _"Muerte a la princesa y fin a la dinastía Shihouin. El nuevo orden será impuesto por los Sternritter. J.H."_

-¿J.H.? ¿De quién se trata? –preguntó Ulquiorra.

-Jugram Haschwalth. Es descendiente directo de Yhwach, ese maldito anciano al que mi familia derrotó durante la guerra.

-¿Y quiénes son los Sternritter? Nunca había oído de ellos –intervino Ichigo.

-Son un montón de anarquistas que se dedican a hacer armas ilegales y juntas a escondidas. Nadie sabe su propósito con exactitud, pero si quieren terminar conmigo y la dinastía de mi familia me atrevería a decir que nada bueno se puede esperar de esto. La última vez que escuché algo sobre ellos fue cuando asesinaron a los duques del Seireitei, Gin Ichimaru y su esposa Rangiku. Si lograron burlar la seguridad de mi castillo quiere decir que se han hecho fuertes, y por lo tanto representan un peligro.

-Si lograran abrir el portal sería el fin, no sólo de la dinastía, sino de todo lo que conocemos –exclamó Urahara.

-¿Y qué los detiene de hacerlo? Si robaron la joya hace varios días, ¿por qué no han hecho nada? –preguntó Grimmjow recargándose en la mesa.

Nell lo observó por el rabillo del ojo, sin atreverse a verlo directamente a la cara. No estaba lista, no cuando tenía cosas más importantes que hacer en ese momento. Le había prometido a Yoruichi que la apoyaría en la misión y eso haría. Grimmjow y todo lo relacionado con él podía esperar un poco más.

-En primer lugar porque desconocen la localización exacta del portal. Seguro tienen una idea aproximada, pero la verdad es que la última persona que lo supo con certeza fue mi tatarabuelo. Lo demás son leyendas y rumores. Urahara sabe un poco más sobre este portal de los Hollows llamado Garganta, pero nunca nos habíamos planteado estudiarlo más a fondo. Es un caso especial así que los llevaré también al archivo del castillo para recopilar toda la información que les pueda ser útil.

-¿Y en segundo lugar? –preguntó Ulquiorra.

-Necesitan mi sangre para poder abrirlo.

-Tu sangre como… ¿tú eres la única que puede abrirlo o…literalmente…tu sangre…roja y espesa? –preguntó Ichigo.

-La nota decía "muerte a la princesa", ¿tú qué crees? –enfatizó Urahara.

-La leyenda dice que mi tatarabuelo utilizó un sello especial para encerrar a los Hollows. El ritual consiste en sacrificar a una persona para ofrecerla como tributo. Es un precio alto, pero necesario. Mi tatarabuelo renunció a su vida para ponerle fin a la guerra, por lo tanto mi sangre, que también corría por sus venas, es la única que puede abrir el sello.

-Ese tipo de rituales son completamente paganos. No me sorprende que requieran un sacrificio para llevar a cabo sus planes –intervino Urahara.

El silencio en la sala era absoluto. Si los Sternritter estaban tan decididos a terminar con el reinado de Yoruichi al costo que fuera, lo primero que harían sería utilizar su sangre para un fin aún peor.

-Ya veo. En ese caso, ¿qué tenemos qué hacer? –preguntó Orihime.

-Quiero que recuperen la joya antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Si por alguna razón encontraran otra forma de abrir el portal…

-Ya, ya, sería el fin del puto mundo –la cortó Grimmjow-. Sólo necesito saber dos cosas: ¿cómo y en dónde encontramos a esos bastardos?

-No es tan sencillo, Grimmjow. Si por mí fuera, ya los habría encarcelado. No sabemos exactamente dónde está su sede o quiénes son sus miembros. Es por eso que los llamé. Necesito que presten sus servicios para evitar este caos. Se los ordeno como Yoruichi Shihouin, princesa de Karakura, y se los pido como amiga y aliada –sentenció.

Todos asintieron en conformidad. Más allá del deber como ciudadanos, su amistad con Yoruichi era incuestionable. Habían estado con ella desde hacía mucho tiempo, habían hecho tratos y nuevas alianzas, y sobre todo, la reconocían como la mejor soberana desde el inicio de la dinastía.

Yoruichi se puso de pie y todos la imitaron.

-Vayan al sótano, Urahara les explicará lo siguiente. En seguida los alcanzo.

Salieron de uno por uno de la habitación. Grimmjow se giró para hablar con Nell, pero al ver que ni siquiera le prestó atención se acercó a Ichigo y quedaron rezagados del grupo.

-¿Qué rayos hace Nelliel aquí? –susurró.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros, igual de sorprendido que su amigo.

-Estoy tan asombrado como tú. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Deja de repetir lo mismo como un idiota, ya sabemos que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que trabajamos con Yoruichi y con Urahara. Pero ¿qué hay de Nelliel? No creí que la volvería a ver. ¿Cómo rayos la encontró? La he buscado por meses sin encontrar nada.

-No lo sé, Grimmjow, Yoruichi es una princesa, tiene más poder del que te puedas imaginar.

-Y yo soy el capitán del Noir Kaizoku, no te atrevas a menospreciar mi barco y mi tripulación, Kurosaki.

-Sí, ya, pero de todas formas tu influencia no va más allá de unos cuantos favores. La prueba está en que Yoruichi la encontró y tú no. Además somos buscados en más de la mitad de los distritos que conforman el reino, ¿eso no te dice algo?

-Si nos buscan para asignarnos misiones, entonces no hay problema.

-Deja de bromear, sabes bien que los cargos son serios.

-Bueno, entonces espero que la princesa Yoruichi nos dé amparo en la capital, porque no pienso pasar el resto de mi vida en prisión.

-Créeme, considerar la prisión como un castigo es ser demasiado optimista.

Alcanzaron al resto del grupo en el sótano y desde las escaleras que descendían vieron a Urahara abrir la reja con la llave que llevaba colgada al cuello. Llegaron a una sala con paredes de piedra. A diferencia del castillo, esa zona estaba tenuemente iluminada; había mesas por todos lados cubiertas de herramienta, planos, esquemas y prototipos. Al fondo había otra puerta de hierro con una cadena a modo de clausura. Todos se abstuvieron de preguntar su función.

Urahara los guió a través de un marco que conducía a otra sala similar. En las paredes estaban colgados varios ejemplares de armas distintas con una lámina debajo de cada una a modo de descripción.

-Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a mi laboratorio. Aquí podrán escoger el arma que mejor se acomode a su experiencia y habilidad, todas ellas ya han sido probadas y aceptadas por el concejo. Por ejemplo este hermoso neutralizador de hielo. Algunos de ustedes recordarán el problema que nos ocasionó conseguir el material.

Ichigo asintió. Grimmjow y Nelliel intercambiaron una mirada furtiva y desviaron la vista hacia la pared.

-Las armas que tuvieron alguna falla o están incompletas se encuentran en la sala anterior –prosiguió Urahara-. Por favor, acérquense a la pared y observen con cuidado. Si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en venir a mí.

Orihime, Ulquiorra, Rukia y Nelliel se acercaron a la pared y tomaron las armas de una por una, medían su peso sosteniéndolas en una mano y otra para comprobar su agilidad y destreza una vez que las tuvieran en su poder. Rukia estaba un poco más familiarizada con el trabajo de Urahara ya que era el principal proveedor de las Fuerzas Especiales de Yoruichi, pero había pasado un tiempo y Urahara había creado muchas armas nuevas. Ichigo y Grimmjow se acercaron a Urahara.

-Es una mierda tener que lidiar con grupos como los Sternritter. No son más que un dolor en el trasero –exclamó Grimmjow.

-Y que lo digas. Poco me importa lo que hagan, pero si Yoruichi está en peligro no dudaré en aniquilar a toda su raza –respondió Urahara.

-Hablando de eso, ¿cómo va todo entre ustedes dos? Creí que para estas alturas ya estarían casados.

-La realeza es un asco, Yoruichi cree que el concejo no tardará en aceptar mi propuesta, pero hasta entonces no podemos hacer nada. El matrimonio entre una princesa y alguien que no pertenece a la nobleza está prohibido.

-¿Ni siquiera por todo lo que hiciste por ella?

Urahara sonrió amargamente recordando los últimos años que perteneció a la tripulación de Grimmjow. En más de una ocasión se habían visto envueltos en conflictos diferentes, guerras entre miembros del clan, invasiones de reinos vecinos y golpes de estado. En todas y cada una de esas ocasiones Urahara se había sacrificado por Yoruichi. Había recibido disparos, lo habían golpeado y torturado, pero en ningún momento dudó al momento de defenderla. No entendía de donde había surgido su amor por ella, pero se alegró mucho cuando le fue correspondido. Abandonó la tripulación y quedó al servicio directo de Yoruichi, como su primer oficial, proveedor de armas, maestro de arquitectura e inventor.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que Urahara se decidió y le pidió matrimonio. No tenía mucho qué ofrecerle, debido a sus orígenes, pero a Yoruichi no le importó nada de eso. El único impedimento era el concejo. No podían hacer nada sin su consentimiento, aun cuando ella fuera la princesa y tuviera la última palabra. Siempre le ponían más excusas debido a que era la única heredera y era mujer. A sus ojos, debía casarse con un noble que heredara el título de rey, y por lo mismo a ella no le habían dado el de reina aunque técnicamente era la que gobernaba. Tenía que estar casada para poder ser reina, pero justo ahí residía el problema. Ella amaba a Urahara, y no estaba dispuesta a abandonarlo sólo por un título.

-A ellos no les importa si di la vida por ella en más de una ocasión. Sólo les importa el número de títulos y tierras que poseo. Me odian, Grimmjow. Me odian por ser un plebeyo y un antiguo mercenario. Los he provisto de armas y soluciones a sus estúpidos conflictos, pero ni así cambian de parecer. No me interesa la estúpida corona; si por mí fuera, Yoruichi y yo ya nos habríamos largado desde hace tiempo, pero su obligación con Karakura es aún mayor.

Ichigo le puso una mano en el hombro a modo de consuelo. Sabía lo que se sentía ser rechazado por todos y no pertenecer a la nobleza, pero estaba feliz de que su verdadera familia estuviera a bordo del Noir Kaizoku. Ahí no les importaba la procedencia, únicamente la lealtad y las habilidades de combate.

-Oye –le preguntó cambiando de tema-, ¿qué me dices de la chica de cabello negro?

Urahara volteó a ver a Rukia y reprimió una sonrisa.

-No me digas que estás interesado en Kuchiki.

-Bueno, pensé que sería recomendable conocer bien a las personas con las que voy a trabajar.

-Y un carajo, Kurosaki.

-Bien, de acuerdo, estoy interesado, ¿ya? Ahora dime.

-¿Era tan difícil admitirlo? Bueno, como ya dijo Yoruichi, es miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales. Me parece que se unió cuando era niña. Su única familia era su hermano Byakuya, que sirvió al padre de Yoruichi. Fue un soldado muy leal, antes de morir le pidió que la aceptara en el grupo, ya que no tenía a nadie más. Es bastante habilidosa en todas las artes. Ella y Soi Fong son las mejores y las más confiables.

-¿Sabes si está con alguien?

-No, ni lo estará. Ser parte de las Fuerzas Especiales significa estar completamente al servicio de la princesa. No puede tener relaciones sentimentales con nadie, hijos o propiedades. Son como fantasmas para el resto del reino.

-Estás de broma –Ichigo no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-No, esa es la verdad. Es por eso que son tan excepcionales. Se dedican a su oficio al cien por ciento, no se permiten distracciones de ningún tipo.

Grimmjow sonrió divertido al ver la cara que puso Ichigo. Era rara la ocasión en la que lo había visto así, siempre obtenía lo que quería, cundo quería. Eran bastante similares en ese aspecto.

De pronto pensó en Nelliel. Desde que se separaron y ella decidió seguir por su cuenta, Grimmjow sentía un enorme vacío; Nelliel había tirado por la borda todos esos años que pasaron juntos. Una parte de él se hacía responsable por lo sucedido, pero la otra no sabía cómo lidiar con la soledad y el sentimiento de no estar con la única mujer a la que había amado. Era más fácil lidiar con la culpa que aclarar las cosas. Se odió por eso y por no tomar cartas en el asunto.

Sin darse cuenta la estaba observando fijamente. Nelliel seguía absorta en las armas sin prestarle atención. Ichigo le dio un codazo para que disimulara.

.

.

-¿Qué piensas de los reclutas de Yoruichi? –le preguntó Orihime a Ulquiorra discretamente.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

-Kuchiki es inteligente, puedo verlo por su forma de comportarse. Kurosaki me parece un tanto impulsivo, pero Grimmjow es arrogante. Eso indica problemas.

-No creo que sea el caso –Ulquiorra levantó una ceja, interrogándola-. O sea, sí, es…un poquito…falto de modestia, pero Yoruichi confía en él.

-No me refiero a eso. Es la clase de persona que no sabe trabajar en equipo.

Orihime asintió, dándole la razón. La verdad ella también pensó eso cuando lo escuchó hablar. Sobre Ichigo, Rukia y Nell no tenía problema alguno.

Yoruichi entró a la habitación en ese momento. Llevaba un montón de planos debajo del brazo y Urahara hizo espacio para que los pusiera sobre la mesa.

-Veo que ya se están familiarizando con todo esto –anunció-. De acuerdo, ya que estamos todos me gustaría hablarles del siguiente paso. La última vez que los Sternritter atacaron, y me refiero antes de irrumpir en el castillo, fue cuando asesinaron a los duques del Seireitei. Su primera tarea consiste en investigar el lugar y recaudar toda la información que puedan. A partir de entonces podrán planear una ruta de viaje. Toda la información que necesitan sobre el reino y sus alrededores se encuentra en los archivos que les daré.

-¿Qué haremos si encontramos la base de los Sternritter? –preguntó Ulquiorra.

-Capturarlos y traerlos aquí.

-¿No sería mejor aniquilarlos a todos en el mismo lugar? –preguntó Grimmjow.

-Queremos recuperar la joya sin derramar sangre, si es posible –respondió Yoruichi.

-Esto no es una puta utopía, princesa. Los rebeldes jamás hablarán si saben que eso te puede destruir. Si nos deshacemos de todos ellos no habrá riesgo alguno de que nos jodan con o sin la joya.

-Grimmjow, apégate al plan –respondió Urahara. Grimmjow rodó los ojos.

-Saldrán mañana a primera hora. Viajarán en uno de los dirigibles de Ulquiorra, ha sido previamente equipado con todo tipo de armamento que pudieran utilizar –prosiguió Yoruichi mostrándoles los planos del dirigible y toda la maquinaria interna.

-Alto ahí –interrumpió Grimmjow-. No voy a viajar en una maldita píldora de metal. Si haremos esto será en mi barco.

-Tu barco no es ni la mitad de rápido que uno de mis dirigibles –exclamó Ulquiorra, molesto por el comentario.

-Será mejor que te retractes, enclenque, o vas a viajar en pedazos.

Orihime detuvo a Ulquiorra del brazo para que no hiciera algo de lo que después se arrepentiría. Ichigo hizo lo mismo con Grimmjow.

-Silencio los dos –sentenció Yoruichi-. Si siguen así no hará falta que peleen con los Sternritter, se matarán entre ustedes. No quiero escuchar otra discusión.

-Si vamos a hacer esto, iremos en el Noir Kaizoku. No lo repetiré una tercera vez –afirmó Grimmjow cruzándose de brazos.

Yoruichi suspiró derrotada, sabía que era inútil tratar de convencer a Grimmjow. Era más fácil equipar todo el barco diez veces que hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-De acuerdo –miró a Grimmjow molesta-. Si pones en peligro la misión por otro de tus berrinches, los Sternritter serán el último de tus problemas –la fiereza de su amenaza no aceptaba réplicas.

Salió de la habitación y todos la siguieron. Nell detuvo a Ulquiorra del brazo y se aseguró de hablar lo suficientemente fuerte.

-Ignóralo. No sabe cuándo dejar de ser un niño. Siempre quiere tener la última palabra –miró a Grimmjow de soslayo y abandonó la habitación tras ellos.

Grimmjow bufó molesto y los siguió. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que ese reencuentro inevitable terminara en caos.

 **Continuará…**

 **7u7 Gracias por leer :3 espero que lo hayan disfrutado. No estoy acostumbrada a los capítulos tan largos xD usualmente los hago de 3k o 3.5k palabras, este es un caso especial.**

 **Tal vez ahorita no entiendan algunas cosas pero les prometo que en los siguientes capítulos hablaré más de los Sternritter, la tripulación de Grimmjow y su pasado con Nell. El IchiRuki también irá evolucionando poco a poco, y por supuesto un poco de UlquiHime ;) No olviden dejar su review lml ¡Hasta pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola 7u7 gracias a ankapoar y Al Shinomori por sus reviews (y correcciones xD). He aquí el siguiente capítulo, hasta pronto.**

 **LA JOYA PERDIDA**

 _Es posible que las conexiones sean invisibles, pero siempre están ahí, enterradas justo debajo de la superficie._

 _-Dan Brown (El código da Vinci)._

 **Capítulo dos: Más allá de las montañas.**

Orihime y Ulquiorra estaban en una de las habitaciones que Yoruichi les había ofrecido para que pasaran la noche. Después de pulir todos los detalles del viaje finalmente cenaron y se retiraron cada quien a sus aposentos. La tensión en el ambiente cuando Grimmjow y Ulquiorra decían algo era palpable. Urahara y Kurosaki trataban de neutralizar un poco las cosas mientras Yoruichi hacía un esfuerzo titánico por no estallar y golpear a cada uno para ponerlo en su lugar.

Orihime se metió bajo las sábanas y se acurrucó al lado de Ulquiorra. Ambos estaban nerviosos por el viaje, ciertamente sería peligroso, pero confiaban en que todo saldría bien al final. Orihime cerró los ojos para conciliar algo de sueño cuando sintió una mano acariciando su espalda y enviando corrientes eléctricas por su espina dorsal. Enderezó la cabeza y vio a Ulquiorra con la vista perdida en un punto fijo del techo.

-¿Qué estás pensando? –inquirió recargando la barbilla en su pecho.

-Demasiadas cosas.

-¿Algo que quieras decirme?

Los ojos de Ulquiorra se encontraron con los de Orihime y bajaron lentamente hacia sus labios entreabiertos. Pensó que se veía divina bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara. Le tenía la confianza suficiente para contarle sus problemas, o más bien incluirla en sus pensamientos cuando éstos se tornaban un poco caóticos. Una de las características que más le gustaba de su esposa era su infinito optimismo ante situaciones difíciles.

-Tengo mis dudas sobre los Sternritter. No es normal que hayan aparecido de repente después de casi dos años.

-¿Te refieres a lo de los duques del Seireitei?

-¿Qué motivo tendrían ellos para asesinarlos? Lo entendería si fuera un golpe de estado o un motivo personal, pero dadas las circunstancias creo que se trata de un encargo.

-¿Quieres decir que alguien ordenó esos asesinatos? –Orihime frunció el ceño. Era una probabilidad muy alta.

-Sí, y si más que un grupo anarquista se trata de una asociación de asesinos a sueldo…

-Alguien les ordenó que robaran la joya –concluyó Orihime-. Pero Yoruichi dijo que Jugram Haschwalth era descendiente de Yhwach, ¿no crees que sea algo personal?

-Puede ser que sí. De una forma u otra los resultados son los mismos, tenemos que recuperar el Hougyoku y detener a los Sternritter. Sin embargo, no hay que bajar la guardia. Si tengo razón sobre lo del encargo entonces el verdadero enemigo no es Haschwalth, él es sólo un peón.

Orihime asintió, ciertamente eso le había dado mucho qué pensar. Debían actuar con cautela y no confiar en nadie más allá del grupo que Yoruichi había reunido.

Ulquiorra le dio un beso en la frente para que relajara su expresión pensativa y confundida. Orihime acarició su pecho y lentamente fue bajando hasta su abdomen, trazando círculos con el dedo índice y maravillándose de la suavidad de su nívea piel. Ulquiorra le detuvo la mano antes de que continuara su camino y la miró directamente a los ojos con un asomo de sonrisa en el rostro. Rápidamente la jaló debajo de él y se sostuvo con un brazo al lado de su cabeza. Orihime se rió cuando sintió el ataque de cosquillas y se retorció para librarse de él.

-¡Ulquiorra, basta!

-Te he dicho que no frunzas el ceño, te vas a arrugar –respondió muy serio.

Cuando pensó que ya la había torturado lo suficiente atrapó sus labios con los suyos y la besó suavemente, pasando una mano por su cintura y haciendo que arqueara la espalda contra su pecho. Recorrió la mano hacia el borde del camisón y acarició sus piernas en el proceso. Orihime jadeó cuando sintió que se abría paso entre sus muslos y cerró los ojos.

Chojiro tocó la puerta y la pareja se separó de inmediato.

-Adelante –exclamó Ulquiorra.

-La princesa me pidió que les trajera más cobijas. Será una noche fría –las dejó sobre la cómoda y se retiró después de hacer una reverencia.

Ulquiorra sacudió la cabeza y volteó a ver a Orihime. La pelirroja ya se había dado la vuelta y estaba de espaldas a él con un ligero sonrojo por casi haber sido atrapada en el acto. Ulquiorra se levantó por la cobija y abrazó a Orihime por la espalda después de taparse. Le dio un beso en el hombro y apagó la lámpara.

.

.

Faltaba una hora para el amanecer. El cielo estrellado estaba despejado de nubes y comenzaba a clarear. Grimmjow y Kurosaki habían pasado la noche en el barco y declinado la invitación de Yoruichi de quedarse a cenar y a dormir en el castillo. Se encontraban en la toldilla mirando hacia las montañas que se ubicaban más allá de la ciudad y la llanura. Grimmjow fumaba de una pipa y contemplaba las formas de humo que exhalaba su boca. Ichigo abordó el tema que su capitán estaba tratando de evitar.

-¿Qué estás pensando?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Ya sabes, sobre Nell.

-No hay nada qué pensar.

-No me vengas con eso. Sé que te afectó verla después de tanto tiempo. Tenemos una misión con ella, no puedes evadirla por siempre.

Grimmjow lo tomó de la chaqueta con una mano y lo acercó a su rostro.

-Será mejor que te metas en tus asuntos, o también viajarás en pedazos al igual que el otro –gruñó haciendo referencia a Ulquiorra.

-Como sea –Ichigo se sacudió para arreglar sus ropas cuando lo soltó, sabía que su amenaza no iba en serio-, ya pasó un año desde lo de Shiba. Creo que sería un buen comienzo que aclararas las cosas con ella y dejaran todo eso atrás.

-Te lo advierto, Kurosaki, una palabra más y yo mismo te aventaré del barco cuando esté en movimiento –respondió Grimmjow dando el tema por zanjado.

.

.

El barco estaba listo para partir a primera hora de la mañana. Ulquiorra estaba molesto porque tuvieron que desmantelar su dirigible para equipar el barco, y le molestó más que durante todo el proceso Grimmjow sonreía arrogantemente. Orihime tuvo que hablar con él varias veces para que olvidara lo sucedido, dándole a entender que no importaba si viajaban en uno u otro, pero era realmente difícil cuando ninguno de los dos quería poner de su parte.

Cargaron los cañones y las armas especiales provistas por Urahara. Tenían suficientes como para un viaje de esa magnitud teniendo en cuenta cualquier inconveniente que surgiera.

Ichigo guió al resto del grupo a los camarotes y le asignó uno a Ulquiorra y Orihime y le dejó el suyo a Rukia, pero entonces recordó que debido a la falta de espacio en el barco Nell no tenía uno para ella sola, cuando formaba parte de su grupo compartía cama con Grimmjow. Dudó un momento y Nell se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

-Sólo dame un coy, me quedaré en la habitación de Rukia.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, gracias Ichigo.

Kurosaki le sonrió como a una vieja amiga.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta –exclamó.

Nell le devolvió la sonrisa, pero recordó que no estaba volviendo a su antigua vida, su estancia en el barco era temporal hasta que la misión concluyera.

Yoruichi los reunió en la cubierta del barco para darles las indicaciones. Urahara estaba a su lado y le entregó los planos a Grimmjow y el resto de los archivos que iban a necesitar. Se despidieron de ellos y les desearon buena suerte, prometiendo estar en contacto y darles a conocer cualquier información nueva que surgiera.

Grimmjow gritó las órdenes y la tripulación se dirigió a sus puestos. El Noir Kaizoku zarpó sin demora rumbo a las montañas que se encontraban al Norte del reino de Karakura.

El Seireitei era un reino vecino gobernado por la dinastía Kenpachi, aunque llamarlo dinastía no era del todo correcto. Los ancestros de Zaraki y su esposa Unohana iniciaron su gobierno después de la Guerra de los Cien Años, pero no duró ni dos generaciones debido a que había sufrido golpes de estado y usurparon el trono dos veces consecutivas. Zaraki Kenpachi fue el último en reclamar el trono como miembro de la familia real original y de alguna forma estableció el orden que tanto anhelaban, llevaba cerca de diez años en el poder. Seireitei era un reino poderoso en economía, milicia y vasto en recursos, pero no se comparaba al de Karakura.

Grimmjow se mantuvo en el timón con la vista fija al frente. Era cerca del mediodía y ya se acercaban a los límites del reino. Mientras tanto, Ulquiorra estaba revisando los planos y trataba de establecer una ruta más o menos recta para no demorarse tanto en llegar. Convocó a los miembros del grupo en la cabina del capitán para informarles de su estrategia.

-Creo que sería más rápido si no nos desviáramos tanto al Este. Si cruzamos directamente por encima del río nos ahorraríamos algunas horas de viaje.

-No podemos pasar cerca del río, los distritos 75 y 76 están justo ahí –respondió Grimmjow.

-¿Qué hay con eso?

-Que nuestro barco no tiene permiso de pasar. En cuanto vean las velas nos detendrán. Tienen patrullas por aire y por agua, ni siquiera es una opción –corroboró Ichigo, pues estaba al tanto de su situación.

Ulquiorra lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Si tan sólo hubiéramos viajado en el dirigible nada de esto habría pasado.

-¿Tienes algún problema con mi forma de manejar las cosas? –intervino Grimmjow a la defensiva.

-Creo que eso es obvio, te saliste con la tuya y aquí estamos, pero ni siquiera pensaste en lo que sería mejor para todos. Te morías por estar a cargo y darnos órdenes, ¿no es así?

-Ulquiorra –Orihime lo tomó del brazo para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Crees que puedes hacerlo mejor? –Grimmjow no iba a dejar que le hablara de ese modo-. Adelante, regresa llorando a los brazos de Yoruichi y dile lo mala persona que es Grimmjow. Son viejas noticias, mi querido empresario de pacotilla, acostúmbrate o lárgate de mi barco.

-Podemos hacernos pasar por comerciantes –respondió Orihime intentando calmar el ambiente.

-Imposible, conocen nuestros rostros y no tenemos mercancía, sólo un polvorín repleto de armas –respondió Ichigo.

-Son armas de la princesa Yoruichi, me preocuparía si fueran ilegales –intervino Rukia.

-A ellos no les importa si son legales o no, si ven el barco sabrán que somos nosotros –prosiguió Grimmjow.

-Entonces los entregamos y nosotros seguimos con el viaje –dijo Ulquiorra como si esa fuera una solución.

Grimmjow estaba a punto de replicar pero Nell interrumpió la discusión y puso un mapa encima de la mesa.

-¿Qué hay del distrito 70? El que está en el Valle de la Serpiente.

-Estamos en buenos términos con ellos –respondió Ichigo inclinándose para mirar mejor el mapa donde Nell estaba apuntando-. Sí, hemos hecho algunos trabajos para la gente de ahí.

-De acuerdo, tomaremos esa ruta. No es tan breve como la del río pero nos ahorraremos más tiempo que si rodeamos la cordillera.

Ichigo asintió dándole la razón.

-Le diré al contramaestre que cambie el rumbo –le dijo a Grimmjow antes de salir.

Rukia, Ulquiorra y Orihime lo siguieron.

Nell y Grimmjow se quedaron solos en la cabina del capitán. Grimmjow la observó con detenimiento; el silencio era incómodo.

-Fue una buena solución –dijo al fin.

-Si tengo que escucharlos discutir una vez más me voy a volver loca –respondió seriamente.

No quería recibir cumplidos de Grimmjow, no quería reabrir viejas heridas. La distancia que había tomado de él le sirvió para mejorar en muchos aspectos. Estar en su sola presencia la ponía inquieta.

-Ya sabes cómo soy –dijo Grimmjow tratando de justificar su actitud.

-Ese es el problema. Te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que no darás el brazo a torcer.

-No voy a dejar que Ulquiorra dé órdenes en _mi_ barco.

-No sabes trabajar en equipo, y claramente no sabes escuchar la opinión de los demás.

-¿Crees que debí acceder a su plan de ruta? No habríamos avanzado ni un metro antes de que nos detuvieran. No finjas que no sabes cómo es la vida de un mercenario.

-Y tú no finjas que sabes lo que he estado haciendo estos meses –respondió Nell enojada.

-Tienes razón, no lo sé. No sé nada de ti. Siempre fuiste un maldito misterio y por eso lo nuestro no funcionó.

-No te atrevas a echarme la culpa de lo que pasó. Tú sabes bien por qué me fui, Grimmjow. Esa sangre está en tus manos y en las de nadie más.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que me disculpe contigo? Hice lo que tenía que hacer y punto.

-Ni siquiera…ah, olvídalo. Eres imposible.

-Sí, adelante, ¡vete como siempre lo haces! –gritó Grimmjow antes de que Nell azotara la puerta, dejándolo solo.

.

.

Las horas siguientes el ambiente tenso del barco se disipó un poco. El grupo no se volvió a reunir hasta que divisaron el puerto en el que debían aterrizar. El reino del Seireitei no tenía problema alguno con los mercenarios, incluso los habían contratado un par de veces, pero por precaución descendieron el barco hasta el agua y un bote los llevó hasta la orilla.

Grimmjow dejó a cargo a Hisagi, el contramaestre. Le dijo que esperara ahí hasta que volvieran. Los seis cargaron algunas armas discretas y se encaminaron al palacio de los duques.

El pueblo era tranquilo, más bien austero. Seguramente algún habitante podría contarles lo que sucedió con los Sternritter años atrás, pero creyeron que sería mejor escucharlo del propio duque en el mismo lugar en el que sucedió todo. Acordaron que no mencionarían a Yoruichi ya que se trataba de una misión secreta, Ulquiorra sugirió que en cambio se hicieran pasar por miembros del cuerpo militar de Barragan, el embajador del Seireitei en Karakura.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del palacio Nell se encargó de solicitar la audiencia, pues con la forma de ser de Grimmjow seguramente se las negarían. El guardia los hizo pasar unos momentos después pero les confiscaron las armas por precaución. Grimmjow iba a replicar pero Ichigo le susurró que no era buena idea. No iban en plan de pelear, simplemente querían reunir información.

El Gran Salón estaba decorado con pinturas y vitrales costosos. Una gran alfombra negra se extendía desde la entrada hasta los asientos de los duques, dos grandes sillas doradas con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas a modo de ornamentación. Rukia no conocía muy bien las costumbres del Seireitei, pero estaba segura que ese tipo de tronos eran más adecuados para un rey, era obvio que el duque se daba sus lujos.

-Su Excelencia –anunció el guardia que los había hecho pasar-, estas personas dicen estar al servicio de Barragan Louisenbairn, el embajador. Han solicitado una audiencia con usted.

Hizo una reverencia y retrocedió unos pasos. Nnoitra le cedió la palabra a Nell por estar a la cabeza del grupo.

-De antemano le agradezco que se haya tomado el tiempo para recibirnos y escucharnos. Mi nombre es Nelliel Tu Odelschwank, el embajador me ha pedido personalmente que reúna información sobre cierto grupo que hizo su aparición en esta ciudadela algunos años atrás cuando murieron el duque Ichimaru y su esposa. Estoy hablando de los Sternritter.

La expresión de Nnoitra fue de sorpresa.

-¿Puedo saber a qué se debe su interés?

-El embajador está al tanto de que dicho crimen quedó impune y cree que podría hacerse justicia si lográramos localizar su sede. El grupo es una amenaza, por lo que cualquier cosa que usted o la duquesa recuerden sobre aquella vez sería de mucha ayuda.

-No sé por qué se interesa en ese caso después de tanto tiempo, pero los asuntos de la embajada no me conciernen. Aquel fatídico día ni yo ni mi esposa estuvimos presentes, eso es evidente, si hubiera sido de otro modo no estaríamos hablando en estos momentos. El mayordomo del difunto duque Ichimaru, Kira Izuru, fue testigo ocular de dichos eventos, pero lamentablemente ya no está con nosotros. Sin embargo, su testimonio quedó registrado. Si lo desea puedo hacer que busquen en los archivos del palacio, pero eso tomará tiempo. Vengan al anochecer y les proporcionaré una copia.

Nell pensó que era una lástima tener que esperar, pero en todo caso era lo mejor que podían conseguir.

-Por supuesto –respondió-, aquí estaremos. Gracias, Su Excelencia.

Nnoitra asintió y les hizo una seña de que se retiraran.

Tesla, el mayordomo de Nnoitra, no terminaba de confiar en ese grupo. Tenía un amigo que actuaba bajo las órdenes directas de Barragan, se podría decir que era su mano derecha, y nunca le había mencionado tal investigación. Decidió que más tarde lo visitaría para confirmar la identidad del misterioso grupo salido de la nada.

.

.

-Qué pérdida de tiempo, no le creo eso de que no sabe nada al respecto –dijo Grimmjow acomodándose la espada y el revólver al cinturón cuando salieron del castillo.

-Es obvio que no estuvo presente, los Sternritter también lo habrían matado a él –respondió Ichigo.

Grimmjow abrió la boca para replicar pero fue interrumpido.

-Muero de hambre, propongo que comamos algo, ¿qué dices, Rukia? –exclamó Ichigo desviando el tema.

La morena se sorprendió de que le hablara a ella directamente. Asintió en silencio dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo y el pelirrojo le respondió con una sonrisa. Grimmjow rodó los ojos y se dirigieron a una taberna que estaba a unas calles de ahí.

Mientras tanto, Tesla salió del palacio y se encaminó a casa de Ggio Vega. Era su fuente más confiable cuando se trataba de asuntos de la embajada.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Tesla?

-Hace unos momentos recibimos en el palacio a un grupo que decía estar actuando bajo las órdenes del embajador Barragan. Están realizando una investigación, pero por alguna razón no me dan buena espina, supuse que era mejor preguntarte directamente.

-Bueno, ciertamente la embajada está haciendo muchas investigaciones, pero no recuerdo ninguna que involucre a los duques. ¿Dijeron algo más?

-La chica dijo que se trataba de los Sternritter, era acerca del asesinato de Gin y de su esposa.

-Es muy extraño, creía que eso era caso cerrado.

Ggio se levantó y buscó algunos papeles en su gaveta.

-¿La chica dijo su nombre? Tengo aquí una copia del registro de todos los miembros de la embajada y los grupos de investigación.

-Era bastante extraño, Nelliel Tu Odelschwank.

Ggio revisó cada lista y al final negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, no hay nada sobre ella. ¿Algún otro nombre?

-Eran seis personas pero ella fue la única que se presentó. ¿Esa lista está actualizada? ¿Es posible que haya entrado apenas?

-Es la más reciente que fue emitida, y aunque no fuera de ese modo yo estoy a cargo del reclutamiento. En pocas palabras, nadie se une a las fuerzas de la embajada sin que yo lo sepa. Esa chica es una impostora –concluyó.

Tesla salió de casa de Ggio muy pensativo. Sabía que los miembros del grupo no eran quienes decían ser, pero no sabía hasta qué punto podían ser peligrosos. La seguridad de los duques era prioritaria, debía tomar medidas para asegurarse de que nada malo les sucediera. Decidió llamar a Luppi, un antiguo colega que había contratado externamente para realizar trabajos de investigación o espionaje. Era sus ojos y oídos en las calles. Se reunieron a espaldas de una tienda departamental cerca del puerto.

-¿De qué se trata? –Luppi sabía que lo había llamado para asignarle un trabajo, no era simplemente por el gusto de verlo.

-Quiero que sigas a un grupo de personas y me informes lo que hacen, necesito saber sus propósitos aquí. Sé cuidadoso, no son de fiar.

Tesla le dio las características de los aludidos y el único nombre que conocía, esperaba que fuera suficiente para encontrarlos. Le indicó que buscara en las tiendas alrededor del palacio y en las tabernas y pubs de la zona.

-Se reunirán con el duque al atardecer, no debieron haber ido muy lejos.

Luppi asintió y se despidieron. Ahora sólo faltaba esperar a ver qué información podía averiguar de los sospechosos.

.

.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron en la taberna Nell se dio cuenta de que Grimmjow la veía fijamente cuando creía que no se daba cuenta. _Después de tanto tiempo y todavía no aprendes a disimular_ , pensó Nell. Sonrió divertida y se giró para hablar con las chicas.

-¿Así que tú solías formar parte de la tripulación de Grimmjow? –le preguntó Rukia.

-Sí, hace ya un año de eso.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

 _La pregunta de mi vida._

-Tuvimos algunas diferencias –se limitó a decir-. Creo que me fue bien por mi cuenta.

-Es cierto, Nell –intervino Ichigo-. Cuéntanos qué has estado haciendo estos meses.

-Ya sabes, trabajos aquí y allá.

-Es una respuesta muy vaga.

Nell vio que Grimmjow se inclinaba en la mesa para escuchar mejor, pero su vista estaba perdida entre la multitud de las mesas frente a ellos, al parecer muy atento a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y no a ella.

-Me establecí en el distrito 50 por unas semanas y trabajé como mesera en una taberna. La vida se volvió monótona y me fui después de haber ahorrado un poco. Me mantuve fuera de las calles un tiempo y entré a trabajar en una fábrica por dos meses, el encargado era un imbécil y no lo soporté más así que me fui. Después…vaya, la verdad es que no recuerdo mucho, hice tantas cosas pero al mismo tiempo no hice nada. Mis estancias eran de unos días en cada ciudad, trabajos por encargo y paga miserable. Me metí en más peleas de las que puedo recordar. Creo que no vale la pena enlistarlo todo.

-Siempre buscando problemas, Nelliel. No me sorprende que no encajes en esta sociedad burguesa. Tu lugar no es en una taberna ni en una fábrica, no estás hecha para eso –Grimmjow parecía estar hablando con ella y al mismo tiempo consigo mismo.

-Creo que eso es algo que tenemos en común –respondió Nell.

Ichigo sabía que era un tema sensible, así que les contó algunas aventuras que tuvieron en el Noir Kaizoku para desviar la conversación. Nell y Grimmjow se miraron un momento sin decir nada y luego desviaron la mirada hacia el salón. Tenían tanto de qué hablar y ninguno quería empezar a hacerlo.

El ambiente ameno permaneció entre ellos cuando salieron de la taberna. Ichigo hablaba y hablaba sin parar pero dirigía toda su atención hacia Rukia. Ella asentía de vez en cuando para no ser grosera, pero no tenía mucho interés en escuchar sus relatos; se tomaba sus peleas muy en serio y su relación con Yoruichi y sus compañeros de élite era profesional, no se permitía disfrutar el momento de pelear ni divertirse cuando lograba escapar de la muerte. Era algo que sólo gente como los mercenarios hacía.

Todavía tenían una hora antes de que anocheciera y tuvieran que reunirse con los duques. Al ver que Ichigo y Rukia caminaban más delante de ellos Nell no quiso quedarse a solas con Grimmjow y en cambio empezó a hablar con Ulquiorra y Orihime. Ciertamente sus temas de empresas y dirigibles no le llamaban la atención, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que enfrentar su pasado. _Aún no es tiempo_ , se repitió.

Grimmjow se dio cuenta de que lo estaba evadiendo y no pudo evitar sonreír. _Al parecer todavía le afecta mi presencia._ El gusto le duró poco, pues mientras el grupo caminaba absorto en sus conversaciones, notó que alguien los seguía. Tal vez estuviera paranoico, pero si la persona en cuestión no tenía algo qué ocultar no tenía por qué ocultarse en un callejón al darse cuenta de que lo habían visto. Grimmjow empezó a caminar más despacio y se separó del grupo sin que se dieran cuenta. Ahora eran sólo él y el sujeto que lo seguía. Dio vuelta en una calle y se pegó en el muro esperando que lo encontrara. Sacó la Colt y el otro tipo se frenó en seco al notar el cañón en su frente.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un admirador? –Grimmjow sonrió.

-Eres más perceptivo de lo que creí.

-No, lo que pasa es que eres una mierda de espía. Hasta un ciego te habría notado, un ciego y sordo.

-¿Es así? Bueno, creo que ya no tiene caso seguir ocultándome.

El sujeto se quitó la capucha y la arrojó a un costado. Su mirada era de todo menos de miedo, no parecía estar intimidado por la amenaza que se cernía frente a sus ojos, incluso estaba sonriendo y parecía disfrutar la situación. _O es muy valiente o muy estúpido_ , pensó Grimmjow.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó genuinamente interesado.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Yo pregunté primero.

-Yo pregunté después.

Grimmjow frunció el ceño y amartilló el revólver, no estaba de humor para jueguitos.

-¿Ahora vas a responder? –si eso no lo hacía hablar entonces tendría que tomar medidas más drásticas.

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas?

-Mira, imbécil, no tengo tiempo para esto. O hablas o te lleno el cerebro de plomo, ¿qué dices?

-Adelante, niño malo. Quiero ver si tienes las agallas.

Grimmjow sabía que no podía matarlo. El cañonazo se escucharía y arruinaría todo el plan. Bajó el arma y la volvió a guardar. El sujeto sonrió arrogante y entonces Grimmjow le dio un puñetazo en la nariz tan fuerte que lo mandó al suelo.

-Tengo las agallas, lo que no tengo son municiones de sobra. Aunque de todas formas no necesito ni una pizca de pólvora para acabar contigo.

-Debo admitir que eso no me lo esperaba –respondió el sujeto desde el suelo limpiándose la sangre.

Grimmjow lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo estampó contra la pared, dispuesto a darle otro golpe.

-De acuerdo, relájate, amigo. Mi nombre es Luppi –levantó las manos para protegerse la cara.

-¿Por qué estás siguiéndome?

-¿Y por qué no?

Grimmjow le dio otro golpe, esta vez en el estómago.

-¿Para quién trabajas?

-¿Qué importa si te lo digo? Podría mentir y no te darías cuenta –su voz salió sofocada.

-Tienes razón. Pero no te conviene. Vamos a hablar tranquilamente, estaba de buen humor hasta hace un momento.

-¿Nelliel es la causa de tu buen humor?

Grimmjow empuñó las manos. Si sabía el nombre de Nell significaba que los había seguido más tiempo del que creía, tal vez desde la taberna, tal vez desde que bajaron del barco.

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

-No es un nombre muy común, es fácil de recordar. Te diré qué: si me dejas ir le daré un buen informe a mi jefe, se quitarán de encima cualquier sospecha. Pero si me vuelves a tocar, entonces estarás en serios problemas.

Grimmjow lo soltó y meditó un momento. Un jefe, un informe, sospechas, problemas. Ese sujeto estaba ocultando información muy importante.

-¡Grimmjow! –era la voz de Kurosaki.

El grupo llegó a donde estaba él y Luppi aprovechó para alejarse a toda prisa.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera! –gritó Grimmjow, pero ya era tarde. Lo perdió de vista-. Maldición…

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién era ese sujeto?

-No lo sé, nos estaba siguiendo pero no pude sacarle información.

Todos se miraron pensativos. Era extraño, tenían a alguien vigilándolos y la incertidumbre de no saber quién era los carcomía por dentro.

-¿Para quién trabaja? –le preguntó Ulquiorra.

-¿Estás sordo? Dije que no pude sacarle información –respondió Grimmjow molesto, aunque no sabía por qué se desquitaba con él.

Ese sujeto llamado Luppi conocía el nombre de Nell y los estaba siguiendo, sería mejor darse prisa y reunir la información que necesitaban para partir de ahí cuanto antes.

-Ya está anocheciendo, vayamos al palacio antes de que sea más tarde –dijo Rukia.

.

.

El grupo entró en el salón y el duque los recibió como la vez anterior. Al lado de él estaba su esposa, que parecía aburrida con toda la situación. Un hombre de pie al lado de ellos sostenía un pergamino en las manos, esperando indicaciones.

-Di Roy, lee el testimonio –ordenó Nnoitra.

El joven asintió y se aclaró la garganta. Nell avanzó unos pasos para escuchar mejor.

-Testimonio de Kira Izuru: "El duque Ichimaru y el marqués Hitsugaya acababan de firmar un acuerdo de territorio de una provincia del Seireitei, dicho territorio pasó a ser parte del ducado y para celebrar se realizó un baile en este mismo palacio. Vinieron personas importantes, fue un baile de máscaras como es la tradición aquí. Terminó poco después de medianoche, los invitados comenzaron a irse y acompañé a algunos hasta la salida. Al final sólo quedaban unos cuantos y entre ellos estaba un hombre que nunca antes había visto. Me llamó la atención porque su ropa era completamente blanca, llevaba la capa sobre un hombro y la máscara tenía adornos en dorado. Sobresalía entre los presentes. El hombre se acercó a los duques e intercambiaron unas palabras."

Hizo una pausa y volteó a ver a Nnoitra, éste asintió en señal de que continuara.

-"Dos de los guardias me tomaron de los brazos para impedir que me moviera. Eran infiltrados, pero nunca lo supe debido a las máscaras que llevaban. El hombre de blanco sacó un arma de sus ropas y disparó sin pensarlo dos veces. Primero a la duquesa, después al duque. Fue cuestión de segundos. Se retiró la máscara y me observó un momento antes de darse media vuelta, ojos azules y fríos como el hielo mismo. Uno de los hombres me golpeó en la cabeza y caí al suelo. Lo último que vi antes de desmayarme fue cómo los tres se escapaban impunes por uno de los pasadizos del salón."

-¿Cómo sabían ellos de los pasadizos? Tengo entendido que sólo un círculo de confianza está al tanto de ellos –intervino Nell.

-Según Izuru, pudo haber sido un trabajo interno, alguien que conocía el palacio y sus secretos –respondió Di Roy.

-¿Qué pasó después? –preguntó Nell.

-"Cuando desperté estaba en una celda. Al ser el único testigo también me convertí en el primer sospechoso, pero me liberaron después de contarles lo que había visto. La investigación quedó atascada después de agotar las pocas pistas que teníamos. La gente en las calles decía que hubo otro testigo ocular que los vio escapar del palacio, pero probablemente el miedo a represalias lo hizo mantenerse oculto. Hasta hoy día nunca se supo nada de dicho testigo."

-¿Sólo así? ¿Hubo otro testigo?

-Según las palabras del joven Izuru, pero nunca lo sabremos.

-¿Qué pasó con él?

-Murió hace un año por la fiebre amarilla –respondió Nnoitra.

-Lamentable –exclamó Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow pensó que no tenían mucha información por dónde empezar más que el retrato hablado del hombre que había asesinado a los duques. Estaban casi en la misma situación que unos momentos atrás, lo único que habían descubierto era que tres hombres se habían infiltrado en el palacio, conocían al menos uno de los pasadizos, y nadie más que dos personas los habían visto esa noche. Una de ellas era Kira Izuru, fallecido un año atrás, pero la identidad, y por lo tanto el paradero de la otra, era una incógnita.

-¿Nunca investigaron algo del otro testigo? –prosiguió Nell.

-No había por dónde empezar. Izuru habrá escuchado algo en las calles, pero no dio pistas o alguna descripción que pudiera sernos útil. Seguramente fue sólo un rumor.

-Hay algo que no encaja del todo, si nadie más los vio y ellos no se identificaron, ¿cómo supieron que se trataba de los Sternritter? –preguntó Rukia.

Nnoitra estaba a punto de responder pero en ese momento se abrieron estruendosamente las puertas del Salón.

-Su Excelencia, le pido que arreste a estos intrusos –bramó Tesla señalando al grupo de Nell. Un grupo de guardias venía detrás de ellos y se llevaron una mano a la espada del cinturón.

-¿Qué significa esto, Tesla? –exclamó Nnoitra poniéndose de pie.

-Son impostores. Tuve mis sospechas desde que entraron, pero no estaba seguro hasta que corroboré lo que habían dicho. Ellos no pertenecen a la embajada de Barragan.

Grimmjow fulminó a Tesla con la mirada, algo le decía que él había enviado a Luppi tras ellos. Nnoitra se puso de pie y ordenó que los arrestaran y los llevaran a la prisión subterránea; el grupo se resistió pero fue en vano.

-¡Esperen! ¿Cómo supieron que eran los Sternritter? –Rukia luchaba por zafarse, no pensaba irse hasta obtener una respuesta. Nnoitra tomó el pergamino de manos de Di Roy y los observó ser escoltados fuera del Gran Salón.

.

.

Las mazmorras estaban en un estado decadente. La humedad se filtraba por las paredes causando un olor nauseabundo y el calor era insoportable. La prisión se encontraba ahí, y las celdas individuales eran tan pequeñas que no tenían más de dos o tres metros cuadrados para moverse a voluntad.

Los guardias los arrojaron dentro de las celdas y después salieron del pabellón. Quedaron en fila sin poder verse los unos a los otros, del otro lado del pasillo había más celdas que no sabían si estaban ocupadas o no debido a que la luz de las antorchas no lograba iluminarlas por completo. Grimmjow sacó una ganzúa de su guante y comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo de la cerradura para intentar abrirlo por fuera. Un tubo de metal de cuarenta o cincuenta centímetros le dio una descarga en la mano, provocando que soltara la ganzúa y metiera la mano a la celda rápidamente.

-Nuevos prisioneros –exclamó una voz, divertida.

-¿Quién carajo eres tú? –preguntó Grimmjow sobándose la mano. La descarga había dolido más debido al guante de cobre.

La luz iluminó su rostro a medias, mostrando a un hombre de enorme sonrisa de dientes amarillentos y ojos tan abiertos que parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas. Tenía pintura negra y blanca en la cara, asemejándolo un poco a un arlequín. Su cabello azul estaba dividido en tres líneas delgadas que iban desde el inicio del cabello hasta la nuca. Usaba una bata blanca de laboratorio y algunos accesorios colgados al cuello.

Se paseó por las celdas observando a cada prisionero de lado izquierdo con detenimiento. Grimmjow se agarró a la reja y trató de ver hasta dónde llegaba aquel misterioso hombre.

-Te pregunté quién eres –repitió.

-Cierra la boca, prisionero de la celda número 7. No tengo interés en hablar contigo.

Se tomó su tiempo con cada uno y posteriormente sacó una libreta de la bata para hacer algunas anotaciones.

-¡Nemu! –exclamó.

No hubo respuesta. Repitió el nombre, dos, tres veces.

-Esa idiota no viene cuando le hablo –gruñó para sí mismo.

Unos pasos se acercaron a toda prisa por el pasillo del otro lado de la puerta y apareció una chica que usaba un vestido negro que le llegaba un poco arriba del muslo y estaba abotonado hasta el cuello. Se quitó los googles y los puso en su cabeza antes de hacer una reverencia ante el hombre que la había llamado.

-Disculpe, amo Mayuri. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? –su voz monótona, sin expresión alguna.

Mayuri la fulminó con la mirada.

-Llena el reporte de estos seis que acaban de llegar. Asegúrate de quitarles todas las armas que traigan consigo. Tienen pinta de que saben esconderlas muy bien. Dile a Yammy y a Zommari que te ayuden. No vaya a ser que se quieran aprovechar de tu debilucha figura y traten de escapar.

-En seguida –respondió la chica.

-Bienvenidos a mi prisión –exclamó Mayuri con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la puerta-. O mejor dicho, bienvenidos a mi laboratorio.

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen su review :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, de nuevo gracias por sus comentarios, chicas. Hasta pronto.**

 **LA JOYA PERDIDA**

 _No te contaré en detalle los inauditos tormentos que sufrí en este letargo e injusto secuestro._

 _-Conde de Lautréamont (Los cantos de Maldoror)._

 **Capítulo tres: El laboratorio.**

El silencio reinaba desde que los guardias los habían desprovisto de las pocas armas que tenían. La puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Zommari seguido por Nemu. El brazo mecánico de la chica rechinó cuando empezó a hacer anotaciones en su agenda al tiempo que caminaba entre las celdas, observando rápidamente a cada prisionero. Se detuvo frente a la primera celda, justo enfrente de la de Grimmjow.

-Llévate a este –le indicó a Zommari mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

El prisionero ni siquiera puso resistencia, simplemente se dejó llevar a una habitación contigua, donde momentos después un grito resonó en las paredes. El mismo guardia lo trajo de regreso y lo arrojó bruscamente dentro de la celda. Le tomó unos segundos levantarse y recoger su venda negra del piso. Se la colocó con un movimiento experto a pesar de que le temblaban ligeramente las manos; después reparó en que Grimmjow lo veía fijamente con una mezcla de curiosidad y lástima.

-¿Qué?

-Te ves bastante jodido –respondió Grimmjow.

-Lo estoy. Todos aquí lo estamos.

-¿Qué pasó allá adentro? –señaló la puerta con la cabeza.

-Mi dosis semanal, es todo.

-¿Dosis? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Y a qué se refería con "laboratorio"?

-Pues a eso mismo, esto es un laboratorio.

-El duque ordenó que nos llevaran a prisión.

-La prisión está en el nivel superior. Si están aquí es por un motivo, tal vez hicieron enfadar al duque o a esa zorra que tiene por esposa.

-Ninguna de las dos.

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso tal vez ese loco de Mayuri solicitó más sujetos de prueba –prosiguió el hombre sin hacer caso del comentario de Grimmjow-. De cualquier forma ya están aquí y no hay forma de escapar. Por su bien, espero que no sobrevivan al primer experimento.

-No sé de qué hablas –Grimmjow había comenzado a enfadarse.

-Ya te lo dije, esto es un laboratorio. ¿Ves esto? –El hombre se acercó a la reja y la luz de las antorchas iluminó su rostro, parte de él cubierto por la venda negra manchada de sangre y tierra que le cubría un ojo y se enredaba en la parte de atrás de su cabello blanco-. Es un lindo recuerdo que tengo de los experimentos de Mayuri, o mejor dicho una secuela. Pero podría ser peor, Tousen quedó ciego después de que le administrara un veneno especial.

-Cierra la boca, Kokuto. Intento dormir –exclamó una voz en la celda de al lado.

-Sólo les estoy explicando a nuestros nuevos amigos lo que les espera, Starrk –respondió el hombre llamado Kokuto.

-Ni siquiera sabes por qué están aquí.

-Algo hicieron –añadió otra voz dos celdas a la izquierda de Kokuto-. Apuesto a que el duque se lo tomó personal.

-Lo que hayamos hecho no es su maldito problema –gruñó Grimmjow.

-Hicimos demasiadas preguntas –respondió Rukia.

Kokuto se asomó a la reja y vio que al lado de Grimmjow había una chica de cabello negro, muy delgada.

-Querrás decir que hicieron las preguntas equivocadas –la corrigió.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto lo que hayamos hecho? –preguntó Ichigo, también se había puesto de pie y lo observaba dos celdas más al fondo.

-No me interesa. Sólo trato de abrirles los ojos ante el crimen que cometieron. Están condenados, eso es obvio.

-Pareces saber mucho del tema, ¿por qué te encerraron a ti? –preguntó Nell, estaba entre Ichigo y Rukia.

Kokuto sonrió amargamente y se ocultó nuevamente en su celda. Se sentó en el piso y pasó una mano por su cabello, pensando la respuesta.

-Es complicado.

-Primero nos acribillas con preguntas y después te callas lo que hiciste. Eres un imbécil –exclamó Grimmjow mirando hacia el techo.

-Relájate. Kokuto es un imbécil, eso es cierto, pero aquí abajo todos somos aliados –dijo Starrk.

-¿Y tú quién eres? –le preguntó Ichigo.

-Otro desdichado. Soy Starrk, el que está al lado de mí es Ikkaku y el silencioso al fondo es Tousen, el ciego.

-Un placer –exclamó Grimmjow, sarcástico.

-Oye –Kokuto le hablaba a Rukia-, ¿exactamente qué preguntas hicieron?

-Queríamos reunir información sobre los Sternritter.

-Cierra la boca, no debemos hablar de la misión –replicó Grimmjow.

-¿Cuál es el punto? Estos hombres no van a salir y contarlo todo. A estas alturas probablemente el duque ya sabe quiénes somos y cuál es nuestro propósito aquí –respondió Nell.

-¿Dijiste Sternritter? –Kokuto tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro. Después soltó una carcajada-. Sabía que era algo personal. No sólo hicieron las preguntas equivocadas, sino que metieron el puto dedo en la llaga y lo removieron hasta que se cansaron. Ahora todo está claro. Uno no menciona a los Sternritter en este maldito pueblo y queda impune, ¿lo sabían?

-Explícate.

-Seguramente escucharon de mí, ¿no es así? –prosiguió.

-Ni que fueras tan importante –respondió Grimmjow.

-No, no, en serio. Hablo en serio. ¿Qué querían saber de los Sternritter? ¿Era acerca del asesinato de los duques? Debe ser eso, no se me ocurre qué otra cosa podría ser.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –preguntó Ulquiorra.

-Porque los Sternritter también son el motivo por el cual estoy aquí. Pasé de trabajar en un barco pesquero y tener una vida modesta a ser torturado al menos dos veces por semana.

-¿Qué sucedió? –intervino Nell.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Los barriles llenos de pescado fueron transportados hasta el almacén principal del palacio. Era muy noche, pero el trabajo debía llevarse a cabo. Kokuto terminó de meter el último barril y se quedó recargado en la puerta. Llevaba dos pescados extra en una bolsa para compartirle a Yuki, de vez en cuando la marea los favorecía y atrapaban algunos más aparte del cargamento obligatorio para los duques._

 _La puerta contigua al almacén se abrió y Kokuto se ocultó entre los barriles apilados, los guardias eran muy especiales en cuanto a las entregas nocturnas, lo mejor sería esperar a que se fueran antes de salir._

 _-Está hecho –exclamó una voz._

 _-Excelente, ¿alguien te reconoció?_

 _-Reconocerme implicaría que me conocía desde antes y volvió a verme. Los Sternritter somos sombras, actuamos en el anonimato. Pero no, sólo hubo un testigo, no causará problema alguno._

 _-¿El mayordomo? Habría sido mejor encargarse de él también._

 _-La cantidad acordada fue por asesinar al duque y a la duquesa. Cualquier muerte extra será un cargo extra –respondió el hombre._

 _-Bien, bien, como sea. Mientras no sea un peligro podemos prescindir de él._

 _Kokuto vio que uno de los hombres le entregaba un paquete amarillo al que había hablado primero. Revisó su contenido y finalmente asintió._

 _-Todo en orden._

 _-Agradezco tus servicios. Espero trabajar contigo en alguna otra ocasión._

 _El hombre rubio de ojos azules guardó el paquete y sonrió de lado antes de dar media vuelta._

 _-Ya veremos –fue todo lo que dijo._

 _Los dos hombres que venían con él lo siguieron mientras los otros dos los observaron hasta que desaparecieron en la siguiente calle._

 _-¿Nuestro trato sigue en pie?_

 _-Sí, no podría haber hecho esto sin ti. Me encargaré de que tengas todo lo que necesitas._

 _-¿Qué hay de la chica de la que hablamos? Nemu._

 _-Puedes tenerla si quieres, la deuda de sus padres está saldada con este cambio de régimen. No tengo problema alguno con dejarla vivir._

 _-Entonces haré todos los preparativos para sacarla de ahí._

 _-No te apresures, todavía faltan muchas cosas por hacer._

 _-Confío en que todo irá de acuerdo al plan, no te he fallado hasta ahora, espero lo mismo de ti._

 _El hombre se alejó y dejó al otro de pie en la acera. Pasados unos minutos se fue por el otro lado. Kokuto escuchó pasos y gritos dentro del palacio, se apresuró a dejar todo como estaba y corrió de regreso al barco pesquero sin saber muy bien de qué se trataba. Después de esa conversación que había escuchado, tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

-Uno de los hombres presentes era Nnoitra.

-¿Estás seguro? –le preguntó Rukia.

-Lo supe después. Solicité una audiencia con el nuevo duque para contarle lo que había visto y ese fue mi error. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era una amenaza me encerró en la prisión.

-¿Qué hay del mayordomo? ¿Cómo supo que tú eras el otro testigo? Según el testimonio escuchó de ti en las calles.

-Ni idea –Kokuto se encogió de hombros-, yo creo que escuchó mi conversación con Nnoitra pero no quiso decir abiertamente que lo hizo. Lo mejor para quitarse de culpa fue decir que lo escuchó en las calles.

-Mencionaste que había dos hombres esa noche, ¿quién era el otro? –preguntó Orihime.

-Adivinen.

-Déjate de acertijos, idiota. La otra persona era Mayuri Kurotsuchi –respondió Starrk.

-El bastardo convenció a Nnoitra de dejarlo hacer experimentos conmigo y aquí estoy.

-Todo tiene sentido –exclamó Rukia como si acabara de tener una revelación divina.

-Estás sacando conclusiones muy aprisa, Kuchiki –dijo Grimmjow.

-¿No lo ves? Nnoitra quería ser duque, contrató a los Sternritter para que hicieran el trabajo sucio y le dejaran el camino libre. Todo había ido perfecto hasta que Kokuto se dio cuenta de lo que habían hecho. Cuando quiso hablar y decirles a todos lo que había visto, Nnoitra tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas y desaparecerlo. Él es el otro testigo del que hablaba Kira, del que no se supo nada hasta hoy día.

Ulquiorra no sabía si era bueno o no comprobar su teoría de que los Sternritter eran asesinos a sueldo. La nueva información complicaba el caso demasiado, había mucho qué investigar.

-Les dije que habían oído hablar de mí –prosiguió Kokuto.

-Todo encaja demasiado bien, ¿no lo crees? Estabas en el lugar y momento adecuado. Qué conveniente –exclamó Grimmjow.

-¿Qué carajo estás insinuando? ¿Crees que yo mismo decidí encerrarme en esta puta prisión para que experimentaran conmigo? Yo tenía una vida allá afuera, tenía un trabajo y una hermana que necesitaba de mí; ni siquiera sé si sigue viva. Jamás pude regresar a mi pueblo después de que decidí contar lo que sabía. ¿Tienes idea de lo desesperante que es no saber nada de alguien que amas por tanto tiempo?

Grimmjow desvió la vista. Por supuesto que conocía el sentimiento, lo conocía demasiado bien.

-¿Qué hay de ustedes? –Ichigo se dirigió a Starrk, Ikkaku y Tousen.

-Larga historia –respondió Starrk.

-Tenemos tiempo, ¿no crees?

-Yo creo que no. Alguien viene –añadió Kokuto.

La puerta se abrió y entró Mayuri seguido de Nemu y dos guardias.

-Parece que se están conociendo mejor. Eso es bueno, les ayudará a que su estancia aquí sea más placentera.

-Romperte el maldito cuello sería mucho más placentero, Mayuri –respondió Kokuto con una sonrisa pegado a la reja.

-Nemu, recuérdame de duplicarle la dosis a este imbécil la próxima vez que le toque ir al laboratorio.

-Sí, amo Mayuri.

-¿Sólo duplicarla? Vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor –prosiguió Kokuto.

-Dos días seguidos sin comida ni agua –sentenció Mayuri.

-Bien, la comida de aquí es una porquería.

-Una palabra más y pasarás una semana en el agujero –Mayuri caminó entre las celdas y se detuvo frente a la de Rukia-. Yammy, llévate a ésta. Su complexión es perfecta para el alcanfor.

Rukia retrocedió en la celda aterrada. Ichigo pateó la reja al ver lo que sucedía y le gritó a Mayuri.

-¡Espera! Llévame a mí, por favor. No la toques, yo soy voluntario.

Mayuri rió.

-Tranquilo, Romeo, hay un poco para todos ustedes, ya vendrá tu turno.

-¡Bastardo! Suéltala.

Mayuri le dio una descarga con el garrote para que se callara. Ichigo cayó al piso, inconsciente.

-Cierra la boca, prisionero de la celda número 10. No soporto a los héroes. En cuanto a ti –se detuvo frente a la celda de Kokuto-, parece ser que ansías demasiado mi compañía.

Kokuto le escupió en el rostro.

-Zommari, llévalo al cuarto de electroshock. Es hora de freírle los sesos. Felicidades, campeón, hoy te toca el nivel seis.

.

.

Yammy ató a Rukia a la cama y se quedó de pie junto a la puerta. Nemu terminó de apuntar algunas cosas y después procedió a tomarle los signos vitales. Rukia se removió inquieta, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

-El proceso de administración no es doloroso, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

-¿Qué me van a hacer?

-Al amo Mayuri le gusta probar diferentes sustancias en el cuerpo humano para estudiar sus reacciones. El alcanfor es algo que recién descubrió. Las dosis se administran de acuerdo al peso y complexión de la persona, por eso te escogió a ti. La cantidad que va a utilizar es mínima.

-¿Qué sucederá conmigo?

-Me temo que no lo sé, todo depende de cómo reaccione tu cuerpo.

Las luces de la habitación parpadearon y Nemu suspiró. Sabía que se debía al electroshock que le estaban dando a Kokuto.

-¿Por qué hacen esto? –preguntó Rukia.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Mayuri.

-Sus signos vitales están normales –informó Nemu.

Mayuri llegó a su lado y se puso los guantes.

-Zommari va a llevar a Kokuto de vuelta a su celda. Asegúrate de que todo esté bien, todavía lo necesito. Aplícale un calmante, el electroshock activa otros componentes de la dosis que le administré hoy.

-En seguida –respondió Nemu y salió de la habitación.

Mayuri sacó algunas cosas de la gaveta y las puso encima de la mesa. Rukia no le quitaba la vista de encima, esperando su siguiente movimiento.

-Experimentar con humanos es ilegal.

-Estoy al tanto. Y debo decir que no podría importarme menos.

-Kokuto sabía la verdad, ¿no es así? Por eso lo encerraron. Sabía que tú y el duque conspiraron para asesinar a Gin y a su esposa.

-Kokuto es pura palabrería, está como una cabra. Yo no me molestaría en escucharlo.

Mayuri se puso un cubre bocas antes de abrir el pomito negro frente a él que contenía una sustancia líquida blanca y pegajosa. Tomó una jeringa y se lo aplicó a Rukia en el muslo. Como Nemu había prometido, no hubo dolor alguno aparte del piquete, pero el olor del frasco comenzó a marearla. Mayuri le puso una venda y se quitó los guantes después.

-Eso es todo. Yammy te llevará de vuelta a tu celda, te veré mañana a la misma hora para ver los efectos.

.

.

-Acuéstalo sobre la cama –indicó Nemu.

Zommari hizo lo que le pidió y retrocedió unos pasos, los suficientes para darle espacio pero también para intervenir si fuera necesario.

-Fue algo estúpido lo que hiciste –susurró Nemu tomando sus signos vitales.

Kokuto abrió los ojos apenas un milímetro y sonrió.

-No tengo nada más que perder. ¿Qué importa una dosis más, otro día sin comer, una semana en el agujero?

Nemu le limpió las quemaduras de las sienes y volvió a colocarle la venda, le administró el calmante y se puso de pie.

-Esto te ayudará a dormir.

-Gracias.

La puerta se abrió y Yammy dejó a Rukia en su celda. Nemu se acercó a ella y también la revisó. Rukia estaba mareada, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse y tuvo que sentarse para no desfallecer.

-En un momento más les traerán la cena. Come algo, por favor –pidió Nemu.

Rukia la empujó y Yammy hizo amago de querer intervenir, pero Nemu lo detuvo.

-Estoy bien. Andando.

Salieron de la habitación y el silencio reinó una vez más.

.

.

La noche pasó sin demora, pero para el grupo de Grimmjow parecía que habían pasado años. Ninguno de los seis probó bocado y tampoco pudieron conciliar el sueño, a excepción de Rukia que cayó rendida a la medianoche.

Las primeras luces del día no llegaban hasta las celdas subterráneas, pero Starrk, Ikkaku y Tousen sabían perfectamente que era de día porque Nemu entraba a hacer el conteo de prisioneros todos los días a las siete de la mañana.

Cuando se fue, Kokuto se incorporó y le habló a Grimmjow.

-¿Vas a comerte eso? –él era el único que no había recibido cena.

-No.

-¿Quieres dármelo? Mayuri hablaba en serio cuando dijo que tendría dos días sin comida.

Grimmjow se estiró y le dio la bandeja.

-¿Qué te harán si se enteran de que comiste? –preguntó Nell.

Kokuto se encogió de hombros con la boca llena.

-Ya he probado de todo, no te preocupes.

-Tú deberías estar preocupado.

-No me harán nada que comprometa el experimento, digamos que tengo ese privilegio. Hablando de eso, ¿qué le hicieron a ella?

Rukia seguía dormida. Nell le habló para que despertara y les contara lo que le habían hecho, conscientes de que había regresado con una venda en la pierna.

-¿Te duele?

-No, sólo está un poco enrojecido.

-¿Alcanfor, dijiste? –preguntó Kokuto, Rukia asintió-. Ya veo. Bueno, flaquita, estás condenada. Siempre que prueba algo nuevo empieza con dosis pequeñas. Algunas sustancias pueden hacerte sentir mareada, revolverte el estómago, dolor de cabeza, pero nada más. Es una lástima, porque si tu reacción es favorable significa que puede aumentar esa dosis. Mayuri no tiene límite en cuanto a eso, y, por supuesto, el bastardo no conoce de ética. Por eso les decía que ojalá no sobrevivieran al primer experimento.

-Cierra la boca –exclamó Ichigo molesto por la conversación.

-Oh, lo siento, chico rudo. Estoy haciéndoles un favor al advertirles lo que les espera.

-¿Cómo sabemos que dices la verdad? Tal vez sólo quieres asustarnos para burlarte un rato.

-¿Por qué crees que les mentiría respecto a eso?

-No lo sé, tal vez porque prácticamente le rogaste a ese loco que te castigara debido a tu comportamiento.

Kokuto soltó una carcajada.

-Oh, eso. Digamos que es nuestra forma extraña de demostrarnos afecto.

-En serio eres un imbécil, ¿por qué demonios alguien querría ser electrocutado? –inquirió Grimmjow.

-Dan unas ganas tremendas de volver después de la primera vez. Arde como el infierno, pero cuando estás acostumbrado llegas a apreciar ese tipo de acciones que te recuerdan que estás vivo.

-Yo jamás querría experimentar algo como lo de ayer –dijo Ichigo.

-Eso dije yo la primera vez.

-Estás loco –dijo Rukia.

-Tal vez, pero prefiero sentir dolor que no sentir nada. Una vez me dio un veneno paralizante y no pude sentir nada durante una semana. De verdad, nada. No sentía mi respiración, no sabía si hacía frío o calor, las voces me llegaban muy muy lejanas, mi cerebro no alcanzaba a procesar la información. Lo peor de todo fue que estaba tirado en el piso y tenía un buen panorama de los muslos y la entrepierna de Nemu, pero tampoco podía excitarme. O si lo hice jamás lo supe.

Todos lo veían con una mezcla de asombro y asco. Sin duda Kokuto era todo un personaje, pero cada palabra que salía de su boca los acercaba un poco más al abismo de la perdición en el cual no querían caer. La esperanza de escapar todavía no se esfumaba de sus mentes, y eso era lo que los mantenía vivos por el momento, no el miedo de lo que les hiciera Mayuri ni las ansias de sentir algo, por más doloroso que fuera.

.

.

Casi al atardecer la puerta se abrió y entró Mayuri con Yammy. Kokuto ni siquiera se preocupó por esconder la bandeja de comida vacía frente a él.

-¿Quién de ustedes es Nelliel?

Grimmjow se enderezó en su celda y fulminó a Mayuri con la mirada sin decir nada. Nemu entró a la habitación con la hoja del registro.

-Lo siento, amo Mayuri. Estaba acomodando los nuevos medicamentos que llegaron esta mañana.

-Ahórrate el discurso sobre tu incompetencia, Nemu –respondió Mayuri.

-Nelliel Tu Odelschwank. Es ella –señaló a Nell con la pluma.

-¿Otro de tus experimentos? –preguntó Nell, completamente calmada.

-No, prisionera de la celda número 9. El duque quiere verte en sus aposentos.

El semblante de Grimmjow cambió en cuanto escuchó el motivo por el que habían ido a buscarla.

-¿Qué quiere con ella? –preguntó Grimmjow, su sangre hirviendo.

Mayuri rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tenemos otro héroe?

Grimmjow sacó ambos brazos por la reja y se apoderó de Nemu. Puso un brazo alrededor de su cuello y el otro en su mandíbula.

-De hecho soy el villano.

Yammy intentó avanzar pero Mayuri le puso una mano en el pecho.

-Espera. Esto se puso interesante.

-Dame las llaves –exigió Grimmjow.

-¿En serio? ¿Las llaves? –la expresión de Mayuri cambió de divertida a aburrida.

-Hazlo si no quieres ver cómo le rompo el cuello a tu asistente.

-A-Amo M…Mayuri –Nemu tenía dificultades para respirar.

-¿Por qué crees que me interesa lo que le pase?

-Oye, suéltala ya –pidió Kokuto.

El resto de los prisioneros estaban muy atentos a lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Eres tan despiadado como pareces? ¿No te importa un carajo la vida de ella? –prosiguió Grimmjow afianzando el agarre.

-Es una simple asistente. Y una bastante idiota. Puedo conseguir otra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Yammy, llévate a la prisionera.

Yammy abrió la reja de Nell, que no retrocedió ni un paso, simplemente esperó a que la sacara de la celda tomándola del brazo.

-Un paso más y lo lamentarás –gruñó Grimmjow.

Yammy volteó a ver a Mayuri, que simplemente asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta.

-¿Acaso estás sordo?

-No me interesa tu palabrería, prisionero de la celda 7. Adelante, rómpele el cuello y líbrame del sufrimiento de tener una asistente estúpida.

Salió de la habitación seguido de Yammy y el silencio se hizo presente. Grimmjow maldijo en voz baja y soltó a Nemu, que cayó de rodillas en el piso sobándose el cuello. Agarró su tabla de registro y salió corriendo detrás de Mayuri, ignorando el ligero roce que Kokuto le hizo en el brazo al pasar.

.

.

Nemu le entregó un vestido a Nell y la condujo a una habitación para que se cambiara. Zommari se quedó en la puerta, vigilando que nadie entrara ni saliera hasta que le indicaran lo contrario.

-¿Estás bien? –Nell notó que Nemu tenía el cuello enrojecido, debido al agarre de Grimmjow-. Mi compañero puede ser un poco agresivo respecto a –se detuvo, estaba a punto de decir "respecto a los que ama", pero después de lo que había ocurrido no estaba muy segura de que fuera la expresión correcta.

Nemu sacudió la cabeza.

-No es nada, pasa todo el tiempo con los prisioneros.

-¿Y Mayuri no hace nada?

-Sabía que tu compañero no me lastimaría.

-Si te soy sincera, parecía que eso esperaba.

-No puedo culparlo –respondió Nemu con una sonrisa de amargura-. Tiene razón, soy una incompetente.

-¿Eso crees? A mí me parece que lo haces bastante bien.

-Por favor, cámbiate, tengo que llevarte a los aposentos del duque. Si me tardo más de lo que debería…

-¿El "amo Mayuri" va a castigarte?

Nemu no respondió. Nell suspiró y la tomó de la mano.

-No mereces que te trate de ese modo. Eres su asistente, no su esclava. Tal vez en Seireitei manejan las cosas de otro modo, pero en Karakura…

-Entonces sí vienen de Karakura –exclamó Nemu. Nell asintió-. ¿Por qué vinieron aquí? ¿Qué podría ser tan importante como para arriesgar sus vidas?

-¿Conoces a la princesa Yoruichi?

-He oído de ella.

-Es una persona asombrosa. No puedo darte detalles, pero necesita que hagamos algo por ella. Debíamos detenernos aquí únicamente para reunir información y luego partir. No había tiempo que perder, pero con todo lo sucedido…

-Mencionaron a los Sternritter.

-¿Sabes algo de ellos?

Nemu volteó a la puerta y se aseguró de hablar más bajo para que Zommari no las escuchara.

-Más de lo que me gustaría. El amo Mayuri los conoce desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando el duque Nnoitra subió al poder le prometió un laboratorio para realizar sus experimentos. Por supuesto que todo esto es clandestino, su cobertura es la prisión. Su ambición es crear al androide perfecto, pero por ahora sólo tiene algunos prototipos. Algunas piezas son difíciles de conseguir. Ellos le dan esas piezas y las sustancias químicas que utiliza en los sujetos de prueba y en retorno obtienen armas especiales.

-¿A dónde las envían? –Nell sabía que el destino de esas entregas bien podría ser la sede del mismo grupo.

-Al Monte Vandereich.

-¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Ellos conspiraron para asesinar a Gin?

-Sí, pero nadie en el reino lo sabe. Ni siquiera yo lo sabría de no ser porque el amo Mayuri me ha llevado a algunas reuniones que tiene con el duque.

Nell la miró con preocupación.

-¿Cómo fue que terminaste con él?

-Mis padres y el duque Ichimaru tuvieron problemas. Un negocio que terminó mal, por lo que fueron acusados de traición. Yo no tuve nada que ver, pero al estar emparentada con ellos me encerraron también. Cuando Nnoitra subió al poder consideró esa deuda saldada. Si no hubiera sido por el amo Mayuri yo todavía seguiría tras las rejas.

-Tu lealtad es errónea. Crees que ese hombre te salvó, pero tú nunca hiciste nada malo. Crees que le debes la vida, pero él no se preocupa por la tuya. Te ve como un objeto y nada más.

Nemu agachó la mirada. Sabía que todo lo que le estaba diciendo aquella extraña mujer era cierto, pero no quería reconocerlo. No tenía a dónde ir, sería nefasto terminar en la calle cuando con Mayuri lo tenía todo. De una manera retorcida, pero lo tenía todo.

-Sé que eres una buena persona, Nemu. Me di cuenta por cómo trataste a Rukia, a Kokuto y cómo me estás tratando a mí.

-No debo ser una buena persona, debo ser una asistente ejemplar.

-Yo creo que debes confiar en tus instintos. Mayuri es una mala persona que sólo te ha llevado por mal camino. Mereces más que esto.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer? –los ojos de Nemu se empañaron en lágrimas.

-Ayúdanos a escapar. En Karakura tendrás un hogar, jamás tendrás que preocuparte por Mayuri ni por Nnoitra. Se hará justicia.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Escucharon voces del otro lado de la puerta. Era Mayuri.

-Decide ahora –la apremió Nell.

Nemu retrocedió y agachó la mirada cuando entró Mayuri. Nell se puso el vestido encima de su ropa y acompañó a Mayuri a la salida. Nemu los siguió unos pasos detrás al lado de Zommari hasta que llegaron a la puerta trasera del palacio. Tocaron dos veces, una pausa y luego otro golpe. Un guardia los recibió y los escoltó hasta el salón principal, en donde Nnoitra los había recibido el día anterior.

Mayuri se adelantó para intercambiar unas palabras con el duque y Nemu aprovechó para acercarse a Nell y susurrarle algo al oído.

-Aquí tengo a la prisionera que solicitaste –dijo Mayuri después de un momento.

Nnoitra se puso de pie y se acercó a la aludida para observarla con más detenimiento.

-Ya veo. ¿No has experimentado con ella?

-Está intacta.

-Bien.

Nnoitra le puso una mano en la barbilla a Nell y le giró la cabeza para verla mejor.

-De acuerdo. Acompáñame, querida.

Nell intercambió una breve mirada con Nemu antes de seguir al duque a sus aposentos.

.

.

-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?

Grimmjow ignoró deliberadamente lo que Kokuto le decía. Estaba dando vueltas en su celda como león enjaulado, pensado y pensando pero a la vez con la mente en blanco.

-Fue algo bastante estúpido –prosiguió Kokuto.

-Tú no eres nadie para opinar cuando se trata de hacer algo "estúpido" –replicó Rukia.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto esa asistente, de todas formas? –preguntó Ichigo.

Kokuto retrocedió como si la reja lo quemara, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Q-Quién dijo que me importa?

-Eres la persona más obvia del universo –respondió Ulquiorra.

-¿Estás enamorado de ella? –preguntó Orihime.

-Por supuesto que no. Es como el Igor de Frankenstein.

-Cállense –exclamó Grimmjow escuchando pasos apresurados del otro lado de la puerta.

Nemu entró con un manojo de llaves y se detuvo frente a Grimmjow, quien únicamente la fulminó con la mirada.

-No hagan ruido, voy a sacarlos de aquí.

-¿Qué? –Exclamó Kokuto-. ¿De qué hablas?

-Hice un trato con Nelliel. Los ayudaré a salir a cambio de que me lleven con ustedes.

-¿Dónde está ella? –preguntó Grimmjow.

-Con el duque. El amo Mayuri la llevó al palacio.

-¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo y nos guiarás a una trampa?

-Nelliel confía en mí.

-Sí, ese es su maldito problema. Confía en todos demasiado rápido.

-Está bien si no me creen, no tengo derecho a pedirles eso, pero si quieren salir de aquí soy su única opción. Tómala o déjala.

Grimmjow lo pensó un momento. Nemu miró hacia la puerta, Mayuri había ido a recibir una carga de suministros, podían salir sin problemas pero el reloj seguía avanzando y estaban desperdiciando segundos valiosos.

-Decide rápido.

-Abre la puta reja –exclamó Grimmjow.

Nemu se apresuró a sacarlos, también a Kokuto, Starrk, Ikkaku y Tousen. No podía dejarlos ahí, cuando Mayuri se enterara de la fuga se volvería aún más despiadado. Todos esperaron indicaciones de Nemu, pero Grimmjow la tomó del cuello y la estampó contra la pared. Kokuto quiso intervenir pero Ikkaku y Starrk lo detuvieron.

-No me iré sin Nelliel –gruñó.

-E-Ella nos encontrará…afuera –Nemu no podía respirar, sus pies estaban a unos centímetros del suelo. Grimmjow la soltó y la observó toser en el piso.

-Te juro que si esto es una trampa lo lamentarás. Los experimentos de Mayuri parecerán el paraíso en comparación con lo que te haré.

Nemu asintió y se apresuró a guiarlos a la salida trasera. Grimmjow la detuvo del brazo.

-Lo decía en serio, no me iré sin Nelliel. Tú vienes conmigo. Kurosaki, ayúdalos a salir, nos vemos en el barco.

Ichigo asintió y los guió por el pasadizo después de recoger las armas. Siguieron todo derecho hasta la salida.

Nemu fue arrastrada por Grimmjow hasta el palacio, cuidaba en cada esquina que no hubiera ningún guardia, al parecer Mayuri se los había llevado para que lo ayudaran con la mercancía. El túnel subterráneo conectaba con el cuarto de servicio del palacio. Grimmjow se asomó por la puerta y cuando confirmó que estaba despejado le hizo señas a Nemu de que lo siguiera.

-El duque la llevó a sus aposentos. Es imposible que podamos burlar a los guardias que están afuera.

-¿Alguna otra brillante idea?

-En el Gran Salón hay un pasadizo que conecta directamente con los aposentos. Si logramos llegar lo demás será sencillo.

-¿No hay seguridad ahí dentro?

-No hasta donde yo sé.

-Eso no ayuda mucho –confesó Grimmjow.

Había una estatua de bronce al lado de un enorme cuadro renacentista que ocupaba toda la pared. La figura estaba sosteniendo un hacha. Grimmjow hizo presión y el arma se zafó junto con el guante.

-Esto nos servirá –sonrió al imaginársela enterrada en la cabeza de Nnoitra.

Nemu lo guió hasta el salón y rogó porque no hubiera nadie dentro antes de abrir las puertas. El área estaba vacía. Llegaron frente a la pintura que servía como puerta para el pasadizo.

-¿Y ahora? –preguntó Grimmjow.

-Eh, debería haber una palanca o algo para abrirla –palpó en las orillas del cuadro en busca de un botón o un indicio de abertura. Escucharon pasos del otro lado de la puerta y Grimmjow la quitó del medio.

-No hay tiempo.

Hizo palanca con el hacha y la puerta cedió con un crujido. Se metieron deprisa y la oscuridad los envolvió.

.

.

La primera sensación que experimentó Nell al entrar a la habitación de Nnoitra fue de asco, luego miedo, luego intriga. Paseó la vista por la habitación no para saber cómo era, sino en busca de una salida que pudiera utilizar para escapar y llegar al puerto. Para ese entonces Nemu ya estaría sacando de prisión al resto de su grupo según lo acordado, debía darse prisa.

-Te agradecería que me miraras a la cara cuando te hablo.

-¿Qué? –Nell no se dio cuenta de que el duque le estaba hablando hasta que lo sintió cerca.

Nnoitra frunció el ceño y caminó alrededor de ella.

-Conozco a las de tu clase. Crees que eres muy inteligente, seguramente estás buscando la forma de escapar. Te ahorraré todo eso diciéndote que la única entrada es la puerta principal.

-Qué amable de tu parte.

-¿Me estás tuteando?

-Creo que después de todo podemos dejar de lado las formalidades. Eres escoria, al igual que Mayuri.

Nnoitra la tomó del cabello y la hizo que lo viera directamente a los ojos, la diferencia de altura provocó que a Nelliel se le torciera el cuello por la brusquedad del movimiento. Le sostuvo la mirada todo el tiempo, sin dar muestras de intimidación.

Nnoitra sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus dos hileras de perfectos dientes blancos al ver su reacción. Sospechaba que era una chica ruda, pero al ver cómo lo fulminaba con la mirada lo confirmó. Bajó la vista de sus orbes olivas hacia su cuello, adornado con un collar de cuentas negras y doradas a juego con el vestido. Siguió más allá hasta su escote, levantado por el corsé y dejando muy poco a la imaginación. No se comparaba en nada a la duquesa Loly. Nelliel era completamente distinta, la clase de concubina que deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Vio sus labios entreabiertos y se le antojó probarlos. Tan sólo unos centímetros…

Nelliel agarró vuelo y le dio un cabezazo cuando adivinó sus intenciones. No fue difícil, desde el momento en que la había llevado a su habitación se dio cuenta de qué era lo que tenía en mente. El observar su cuerpo tan descaradamente también fue un gran indicio.

 _Qué imbécil_ , pensó.

La fuerza del golpe le rompió la nariz a Nnoitra. Levantó el brazo para darle una bofetada pero Nelliel lo esquivó a tiempo y retrocedió unos pasos para observar el chorro de sangre corriendo por su boca y empapando su atuendo. Sonrió inevitablemente. Había hecho ese movimiento tantas veces en los últimos meses que ahora parecía casi natural.

-Creo que está de más decirte que no te besaría ni aunque fueras el último hombre en la tierra.

-Maldita perra…

-De hecho –prosiguió Nell ignorando su comentario-, no orinaría sobre ti ni aunque estuvieras en llamas y no hubiera agua cerca. ¿Qué tal suena eso? ¿Te excitan las mujeres que hablan de ese modo? –se burló.

-¡Guar…!

Nelliel tomó un candelabro y le dio en la cara para callarlo. Nnoitra escupió un poco de sangre sobre la alfombra y se agarró de la cómoda para no caerse. Escucharon pasos provenientes de algún lugar de la pared y Nelliel empuñó el candelabro para noquear a los guardias. Cuando la pintura de tamaño real se abrió, bateó con fuerza.

.

.

Grimmjow alcanzó a agacharse y Nemu interceptó el golpe con su brazo mecánico antes de que le diera en la cara. La mirada de Grimmjow y la de Nelliel se cruzaron por un segundo. La vio de pie con el objeto en la mano, el duque detrás de ella con la cara bañada en sangre y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No sé por qué me preocupo por ti –fue todo lo que dijo.

Nnoitra los vio con los ojos desorbitados. Grimmjow se acercó a él pero Nell lo detuvo del brazo.

-No vale la pena.

Grimmjow se zafó de un tirón y le quitó el candelabro de las manos. Nnoitra apenas estaba incorporándose cuando el golpe lo mandó nuevamente al suelo. Grimmjow arrojó el objeto y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el duque para golpearlo. Estaba ciego de ira, le pegó tantas veces que perdió la cuenta. Nnoitra ni siquiera pudo meter las manos porque quedó noqueado en cuestión de segundos. Grimmjow parecía estar golpeando un costal inerte, el choque de su puño contra la cara ensangrentada de Nnoitra producía un sonido grotesco. Nell y Nemu permanecieron en silencio, estremeciéndose cada que la sangre salpicaba la alfombra. Grimmjow se levantó y tomó el hacha, fue entonces cuando Nell supo que tenía que intervenir sí o sí.

-Es suficiente.

Grimmjow le dio un empujón para que se quitara de su camino.

-Yo diré cuando sea suficiente.

Nell se interpuso entre el hacha y Nnoitra, fulminando al peliazul con la mirada.

-Muévete –gruñó Grimmjow.

-No.

-No lo repetiré, Nelliel. Voy a matar a ese bastardo por lo que te hizo.

-No me hizo nada.

-Dime la verdad.

-Esa es la verdad.

Se miraron largo rato sin decir nada. Grimmjow bufó molesto y arrojó el arma hacia un lado. Dio media vuelta y pasó al lado de Nemu chocándole el hombro intencionalmente. Nell sacudió la cabeza antes de seguirlo, preguntándose si alguna vez dejaría de ser tan sanguinario y cabeza hueca. Recordó lo sucedido un año atrás y sólo pudo ver un par de ojos azules rogándole que no se fuera, a pesar de que sus actos expresaban lo contrario.

.

.

Ichigo vio desde el bote tres figuras acercándose al puerto a toda prisa. Esperó a que abordaran y empezó a remar hasta el barco. Vio que Grimmjow tenía sangre en las manos y que Nell evitaba su mirada más que de costumbre, por lo que se abstuvo de hacer preguntas.

Subieron al barco y Nell arrojó el vestido por la borda, volviendo a su atuendo original. Grimmjow se posicionó detrás del timón, ordenándole a la tripulación que partiera de inmediato. Echó un último vistazo hacia el palacio antes de perderse entre las densas nubes que surcaban el cielo azul. Su mente tenía que procesar muchas cosas, empezando por decidir lo que harían con la asistente del científico loco y los cuatro prisioneros que lo observaban desde la cubierta del Noir Kaizoku.

 **Continuará…**

 **Wow, creo que pasaron muchas cosas en este capítulo. El nombre de Yuki (la hermana de Kokuto) yo lo inventé ya que en la película jamás lo mencionan.**

 **Disfruté demasiado la escena de Grimmy golpeando a Nnoitra 7u7 No sé qué piensen ustedes, pero a mí me gusta ese Grimmjow. El que le sacó la jalea a la fresa; el que le hizo un agujero en el estómago a Rukia; el que mató a Luppi despiadadamente; el que destrozó a Menoly con un cero y le arrancó el corazón a Askin.**

 **No olviden dejar su review, ¡hasta pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos, esta es una pausa momentánea de la narración, algo así como el relleno de los Bount JAJA no se crean. Es un poco de la historia personal de Grimmjow y Nelliel, precisamente cómo se conocieron. El motivo de su separación lo sabrán más adelante.**

 **LA JOYA PERDIDA**

 _Aquella idea me confundió y me turbó, pero si él era inocente, ¿qué era yo entonces?_

 _-Henry James (Otra vuelta de tuerca)._

 **Capítulo cuatro: La prueba final.**

-¡De nuevo! –gritó Harribel con los brazos cruzados.

Nell corrió hacia Mila Rose y atacó fieramente con la daga. La morena esquivó cada golpe y dando un salto hacia atrás logró desconcertarla para propinarle una fuerte patada en el estómago que la mandó al suelo unos metros más allá del ring y la hizo soltar el arma.

 _De nuevo_ , pensó Nell.

-¡De nuevo!

Sin perder tiempo se levantó y corrió nuevamente hacia ella. Después de varias caídas le estaba agarrando el ritmo y empezaba a descifrar el patrón que seguía Mila. El entrenamiento era duro, eso lo sabía de antemano, así que no se permitió descansar hasta que logró asestarle un golpe en la mandíbula. Mila Rose sonrió y giró hábilmente para regresarle el golpe. Nell escupió sangre y cayó al piso metiendo ambas manos. Harribel se interpuso entre ellas.

-Es suficiente.

Le tendió una mano a Nell y la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien? –le dio un poco de agua de su cantimplora.

Nell bebió apenas un sorbo y asintió limpiándose con el dorso de la mano. Mila Rose les ofreció un asentimiento de cabeza y se fue.

-Tu velocidad ha mejorado bastante, pero tus reflejos siguen siendo torpes. Mañana trabajaremos en ello –prosiguió Harribel.

-Puedo seguir.

-Lo sé, pero no conseguirás nada hasta que no mejores la técnica. Y sabes que eso toma tiempo.

Nell asintió y la siguió hasta el comedor del cuartel.

-Ve a asearte –ordenó Harribel-, ya es hora de comer.

Nell se dirigió al cuarto de duchas y se desvistió. Se tomó un tiempo para visualizar su figura en el espejo. Estaba llena de cardenales, rasguños y raspones de tierra. Se tocó la nariz para asegurarse de que no estaba rota. Palpó sus costillas amoratadas provocando que hiciera una mueca de dolor. Al notar sus músculos bien desarrollados en los brazos, piernas y abdomen sonrió orgullosa. Cada instante de dolor estaba valiendo la pena.

El agua tibia cayó por su cuerpo y lavó toda la tierra y sudor que lo cubría. Se enjuagó la boca y pasó la lengua para comprobar qué tan serias eran las cortadas internas. Nada que no sanara en un par de días, aunque ardía como el infierno.

Se vistió con ropa limpia y regresó al comedor. El resto de las chicas ya habían terminado de poner la mesa. Tomó asiento junto a Apacci y esperaron a que Harribel les indicara que ya podían empezar. Nell no se dio cuenta de qué tan hambrienta estaba hasta que el primer bocado tocó su lengua.

Las demás conversaban en voz baja, sabían que a Harribel no le gustaba que hicieran alboroto porque la hora de la comida la consideraba sagrada.

-Oye, Nelliel –le susurró Apacci dándole un codazo en el brazo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Es cierto que lograste golpear a Mila Rose?

Nell no pudo evitar sonreír. Qué rápido corrían las noticias, a pesar de que sólo Harribel estuvo presente en el entrenamiento.

-Sí, pero me lo devolvió en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Ja! En tu cara, Mila Rose –soltó una carcajada.

La aludida la ignoró y siguió comiendo como si nada.

-La reinita que se creía invencible es derrotada por la novata.

-¿Hasta cuándo seguirás llamándome novata? Ya estamos en el mismo nivel –preguntó Nell.

-Sí, pero eres la última persona que se unió a la liga –respondió Apacci-. Todavía recuerdo tus movimientos iniciales, no sabía si reír o llorar por lo malos que eran. Te lo juro, no salías del piso, tapetitos.

-Oye, no era tan mala…

-Hey, Harribel, ¿verdad que Nell parecía un tronco al principio?

Harribel soltó una risita.

-Sí.

Nell se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza.

-Pero al día de hoy ha hecho un gran progreso. Estoy orgullosa.

Las que estaban cerca de Nell le dieron palmadas en la espalda. Incluso Mila Rose le sonrió amablemente. Eran pocas las personas que habían podido golpear a la morena, era la segunda al mando y por lo tanto su habilidad era legendaria. Por eso mismo Harribel la había escogido para practicar con Nell. Había visto un enorme potencial en la peliverde, si la dejaba entrenando con el resto de las chicas jamás lograría que mejorara. No porque las demás fueran malas, sino porque el entrenamiento exhaustivo de primer nivel formaba a las mejores guerreras.

Cuando terminaron de comer levantaron los platos sucios y asearon la cocina para continuar con el entrenamiento vespertino. Cada una sabía bien qué tareas debía hacer, por lo que su pequeña organización no tenía problema alguno de funcionamiento.

Al día siguiente Nell se levantó muy temprano y empezó a hacer los ejercicios de rutina. Estiró muy bien todos los músculos y al rayar el alba se dirigió al patio de entrenamiento. Harribel ya estaba recargada en el muro, esperándola. Nell se preguntó cómo rayos le hacía la rubia para lucir tan hermosa y compuesta todo el tiempo. Ella con dos días seguidos de entrenamiento se sentía como un cadáver andante.

Harribel le arrojó una vara y Nell la atrapó en el aire.

-Hoy entrenaremos con esto. Es perfecto para usarlo como una extensión de tu brazo y también para esquivar a tiempo. Aún si tu oponente no está cerca de ti eso no quiere decir que no pueda alcanzarte.

Harribel hizo girar la vara en sus manos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Nell estaba en el piso. Se levantó deprisa y adoptó la posición de combate. Primero trató de acostumbrarse al peso del arma. La agilidad que tuviera en el manejo de la misma era clave. Tomó una profunda inhalación y empezaron a pelear.

La vibración de los metales al chocar se le traspasó al cuerpo. Embistió varias veces y Harribel esquivó cada una sin problema. Se movía con una simpleza que lo hacía parecer fácil. Apenas había puesto un pie adelante cuando el golpe ya estaba entrando limpiamente. Nell se cayó varias veces más y rodó por el suelo cuando Harribel enterró la vara, justo donde su cabeza había estado un segundo atrás. No era posible seguir un patrón con Harribel, se movía tan rápido y de formas tan distintas que parecía una figura etérea. Su velocidad era propia de un relámpago. Su fuerza no se equiparaba a nada que Nell conociera, y todo eso infundido en un cuerpo similar al suyo.

Harribel movió el arma arriba y abajo, de derecha a izquierda y en cada dirección. Nell logró interceptar y esquivar la mayoría de los golpes, pero justo cuando creía que estaba agarrando el ritmo la vara le daba en la pierna o en el estómago.

-Te estás confiando demasiado. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, no trates de leer los patrones, eso te quita velocidad.

Una ráfaga de tajos cayó sobre la peliverde. Movió rápidamente la cabeza sólo deseando que Harribel pudiera frenarse a tiempo antes de atravesarle el cráneo con la vara. Harribel giró para darle de lleno en la cara y Nell alcanzó a agacharse a tiempo antes de volver a cubrirse con la vara. El sonido resonó en las paredes del cuartel y ambas se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Harribel sonrió y retrocedió unos pasos.

-Ya estás entendiendo.

Las siguientes horas siguieron practicando arduamente. Nell estaba empapada en sudor pero Harribel parecía tan fresca como la mañana. Cerca del mediodía hicieron un receso para comer.

-Lo estás haciendo bien. Hay que trabajar en tu flanco izquierdo, pero creo que aguantarás un round con Mila Rose esta tarde.

-¿Sólo uno?

Harribel le dio un empujón y se rió.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Crees poder aguantar más que eso?

Nell sentía su confianza renovada. Entrenar con Harribel siempre causaba ese efecto en ella.

-Ya veremos –fue todo lo que dijo antes de ir a asearse.

.

.

La habilidad de Nell mejoró bastante las siguientes semanas. El arduo trabajo que le había costado entrenar todos los días dio resultados satisfactorios. Se cansaba menos, era más rápida y la mayoría de sus golpes encajaban limpiamente. El resto de las chicas la felicitaban cuando la veían volver del entrenamiento.

Las peleas con Mila Rose eran lo que más le subía el ánimo. Harribel era la más fuerte de todas y por lo tanto se contenía cuando peleaba con ella, pero la morena de pelo castaño no lo hacía. Presionaba a Nell hasta sus extremos y la hacía dar todo de sí. Los golpes dolían más y las heridas tardaban más en sanar, pero lo agradecía mucho ya que sólo así caía en cuenta de sus errores y trabajaba en ellos.

Una tarde, cuando por fin logró derribar a Mila Rose en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, Harribel se puso de pie y empezó a aplaudir. Veía a Nell con infinito orgullo, consciente de que había dejado el alma en los entrenamientos y que era momento de pasar a la siguiente etapa.

Se reunió con Nell al atardecer y le habló de la prueba final.

-Lo has hecho bastante bien en tus entrenamientos. He notado que mejoraste en todos y cada uno de los puntos que te señalé. Manejas perfectamente la vara, la lanza, los chacos, las dagas y el mazo. En combate cuerpo a cuerpo derribaste a tu oponente en un récord de tres segundos.

Nell reprimió una sonrisa y el canto de victoria y esperó a que la líder continuara.

-No obstante eso no es lo único que se necesita para pertenecer a la clase de asesinos de élite. Como el nombre lo indica, debes asesinar a alguien para probar tu valentía y habilidad.

Nell tragó saliva y asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Esto no le preocupaba demasiado, pues aunque eran asesinas no se dedicaban a tomar vidas al azar. Harribel estaba asociada a un grupo de investigación que le pasaba los perfiles de aquellos criminales que era necesario hacer desaparecer de una vez por todas. De esa lista tenía que escoger uno, localizarlo, y asesinarlo.

Harribel tomó una carpeta de su escritorio y colocó las hojas frente a ella para que las observara con cuidado y escogiera a quien mejor le pareciera.

-Estos son los seis hombres que están en este momento en el distrito 90. Todos ellos son peligrosos, tienen guardaespaldas que no dudarán en matarte a la primera oportunidad que tengan. Escoge con cuidado. Llévate las hojas y mañana por la mañana hablaremos de lo que decidas.

Nell tomó las hojas y regresó a su habitación.

Los rostros de aquellos criminales no dejaban de rondar su mente. Unos eran mafiosos, otros empresarios, uno incluso era un doctor sin chiste, pero el que más le había llamado la atención era un mercenario.

Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez, según el registro. Era capitán de un barco y figuraba en el top 5 de los hombres más buscados del reino. Por la pinta agresiva y la sonrisa fiera que tenía en la foto se lo tomó como un reto. Algo le decía que le costaría más trabajo que si escogía a cualquiera de los otros, pero algo en su apariencia –ya fuera su cabello azul y ojos del mismo color, su gran atractivo o esa sonrisa que podría desarmarla en un santiamén-, la convenció de que era el adecuado para la prueba final de la liga de asesinas.

.

.

-Ya veo, escogiste al peor de todos –exclamó Harribel con una sonrisa cuando a la mañana siguiente Nell le habló de su elección.

-¿Lo conoces?

-No he tenido el placer, pero su reputación lo precede.

-¿A quién escogiste tú cuando hiciste la prueba final?

-Aizen Sousuke. Un bastardo digno de ser recordado, pero un bastardo a fin de cuentas.

-¿A qué se dedicaba?

-Tráfico de mujeres.

Nell abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Nunca había hablado de eso con Harribel ni se lo había oído a alguna de las otras chicas.

-Ahí fue donde encontré a Mila Rose. La rescaté antes de que la exportaran al Seireitei. No tienes idea de la bronca que se armó con la princesa. Pensé que iríamos a la guerra.

-Siempre supe que tenías favoritismo por ella, pero no tenía idea del porqué.

-No es favoritismo –la corrigió Harribel-. Uno de los propósitos que me fijé cuando entré a esta organización fue la de proteger a los débiles. No se trata únicamente de asesinar a alguien, se trata de extraer un mal en la sociedad por el bien común.

-¿Crees que Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez sea un mal en la sociedad?

Harribel se encogió de hombros.

-Me temo que no lo sé. Sus historias pueden llegar a ser exageradas, pero si me preguntas que si es una buena persona, no podría responderte. Eso dependerá de ti. Hay maldad y bondad en cada uno, pero nos inclinamos siempre hacia un lado u otro. Asegúrate de inclinarte hacia el lado correcto.

Nell asintió.

-Y sobre todo, permanece fiel a tus ideales. Si puedes evitar derramar sangre, evítalo. Violencia sólo trae violencia. Ser una asesina no es algo que debas tomarte a la ligera.

-De acuerdo.

-Tómate el día. Mañana presentarás la prueba final. Mila Rose y yo estaremos como tu respaldo en caso de que algo salga mal.

Harribel regresó a su habitación y se dedicó a hacer un par de llamadas para reunir información. Mientras tanto, Nell paseó por el cuartel para despejar su mente. No había nada que hacer hasta entonces, y quería estar lista para enfrentarse al mercenario porque sabía en el fondo que no sería sencillo.

.

.

Al día siguiente se reunió con Harribel al anochecer. Llevaba distintas armas que podían serle de utilidad. La ventaja era que nada se lo impedía, pero mientras menos tuviera que usarlas sería mejor porque eso probaría que podía vencer cualquier obstáculo con sus propias manos.

Mila Rose la abrazó fuertemente.

-Ten cuidado.

-¿Qué pasa? Volveré en un santiamén. ¿Cuál fue mi record, Harribel? ¿Tres segundos? –sonrió.

Harribel permaneció seria y de brazos cruzados. La peliverde entendió el mensaje: nada de bromas al respecto.

-Bien, entonces me voy.

-Suerte –dijo Mila.

Harribel asintió y la observó ponerse la capucha negra antes de partir. Tenía confianza en ella, pero debía admitir que era muy frágil en otros aspectos. Sus enseñanzas tenían un límite, ahora era su turno de descubrir la clase de persona que era Grimmjow y ponerlo en tela de juicio por ella misma.

Nell avanzó silenciosamente por las calles del distrito 90. Según la información que le había dado Harribel, Grimmjow debería estar en la taberna cerrando algunos tratos y abriendo nuevos como buen mercenario. En el camino se preguntó qué clase de seguridad tendría. Imaginó a dos gorilas apostados a su lado con armas de fuego en las manos y sonrisa altanera. Palpó las cuchillas en sus costados y revisó que la hoja del brazo funcionara correctamente. Sería una lástima perder la vida por un detalle como ese.

Visualizó el rostro de Grimmjow en su mente cuando entró a la taberna y lo buscó con la mirada. Era básicamente una pocilga de lo peor, donde sólo los criminales y prostitutas se reunían. Quedaba completamente alejada del resto de la ciudad y por lo tanto en los alrededores no había ni un alma. Nell avanzó entre las mesas y se sentó en la barra. Pidió un ron, pero no se atrevió a probarlo por miedo a que alguien la envenenara.

Barrió el local con la mirada y finalmente, en una mesa del fondo, vio al hombre que buscaba. Su cabello azul brillaba bajo la sucia luz del foco. Lo escuchó reírse a pesar del ruido que había en el local. Primero quería observarlo, ver cómo reaccionaba ante distintas situaciones para saber cómo proceder.

-Hola linda, ¿tomas algo?

-Piérdete –respondió Nell sin volverse.

-Oye –el hombre la jaló del brazo y Nell rápidamente se zafó de su agarre y le torció la mano hasta que gritó de dolor.

-Dije: piérdete.

Algunas personas que estaban alrededor la miraron cautelosos y volvieron a sus asuntos. Nell maldijo en voz baja, llamar la atención de esa forma no estaba en sus planes. Discretamente se fue recorriendo en la barra hasta que prácticamente estuvo a sólo dos metros del grupo. Al lado de Grimmjow había un hombre desaliñado con un sombrero verde a rayas y chaleco negro, parecía que ya tenía unas cuantas copas encima. Del otro lado un chico no mucho mayor que Nell de cabello anaranjado y ojos color avellana; era muy apuesto y se reía jovialmente de lo que el otro decía. El último miembro era un tipo de cabello negro con una cicatriz como de garras en el ojo y un tatuaje del número 69 en la mejilla. Eran bastante extraños por sí solos, y en conjunto lo eran aún más.

No lucían para nada como mercenarios, al menos no la imagen que Nell tenía en mente. Se imaginó personas grotescas y desaliñadas, tal vez con un parche el ojo y algunos miembros cercenados, pero no era el caso.

 _No te dejes guiar por las apariencias_ , Nelliel.

Un hombre que estaba detrás de la barra se acercó a Grimmjow y le dijo algo al oído. Grimmjow asintió una vez y dejó que se fuera. Intercambió unas palabras con su grupo y acto seguido se levantó. Pasó detrás de Nell y ésta se encogió en su asiento. Lo siguió con la mirada y vio que entró por una puerta que estaba al fondo de la taberna.

Se había separado del grupo, era su momento para atacar. Nell se levantó y se aseguró de que nadie la estaba viendo antes de seguirlo. Abrió la puerta y maldijo cuando ésta chirrió. Una regla esencial de cualquier asesino era ser silencioso. El largo pasillo estaba tenuemente iluminado por farolas de gas cada metro. Avanzó lentamente volteando hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que estaba sola. Al llegar a la esquina se detuvo y asomó únicamente una parte del rostro. Era un amplio salón que contrastaba enormemente con el resto de la taberna. Supuso que sería una especie de sala de reuniones, porque había una mesa y unos cuantos sillones alrededor. En uno de ellos, de espaldas a ella, estaba sentado Grimmjow. Tenía un vaso lleno de whisky con hielos enfrente, pero no parecía estar interesado en beber. Así distraído como estaba, Nell pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta para atacar. Le cortaría el cuello de un tajo y ni siquiera lo vería venir.

-Pensé que te tomaría más tiempo, Shunsui –exclamó Grimmjow sin volverse.

Nell se frenó en seco. ¿De verdad podía escuchar sus pasos? No, no era posible.

Sacó la daga de su cinturón y se abalanzó sobre él, pero Grimmjow fue más rápido y logró interceptarla a tiempo. Tomó a Nell del brazo y ambos se miraron por unos segundos antes de que la soltara. Nell sentía la piel erizada por el contacto. No creyó que fuera tan imponente en persona.

-Tal vez es porque no eres Shunsui. El bastardo siempre me hace esperar veinte minutos como mínimo.

Nell se movió lentamente al lado del sillón sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuánto te ofrecieron? Puedo duplicar cualquier cantidad.

Nell lo miró sin entender a qué se refería.

-¿No eres una caza recompensas?

Grimmjow la observó detenidamente de pies a cabeza y finalmente sonrió. Le gustaba lo que tenía enfrente. Una chica con cuerpo de diosa y más hermosa que Afrodita, a eso sumándole la pinta de asesina y esa mirada de ojos oliváceos que chispeaban como el mismo infierno.

-¿Quién eres, linda? Estoy seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

La charla no hacía más que prolongar la prueba y eso era precisamente lo que no quería. Si sus guardaespaldas llegaban se vería en aprietos. Debía terminar todo cuanto antes.

Grimmjow avanzó hacia ella y alcanzó a esquivar el tajo de la daga por sólo unos centímetros. Nell se sorprendió por su habilidad pero sin perder tiempo comenzó a lanzar una ráfaga de cortes que serían imposibles de evitar para cualquier persona normal. Pero Grimmjow no era normal, se agachó y se movió a un lado y otro sin perder el ritmo de Nell ni la sonrisa. Giró para tomarla por la espalda pero la peliverde realizó una maroma hacia adelante y logró patearlo en la mandíbula con el tacón de la bota. Grimmjow se sobó el golpe y sonrió.

-Eso no lo había visto –confesó.

Nell aprovechó la distancia para tomar una respiración y evaluar a su oponente. Rápidamente localizó las armas que estaban a la vista: dagas, revólver, espada. Por fortuna no había desenfundado ninguna. ¿Por qué?

Nell sacó la otra daga y las cruzó frente a su cuerpo antes de lanzarse una vez más contra el peliazul. Grimmjow retrocedió y vio en cámara lenta cómo se acercaban peligrosamente a su cuello. Se agachó pero una de ellas logró hacerle un corte en la frente. Se limpió la gota de sangre con el dorso de la mano y sacó la espada. Era momento de ponerse serio. Nell arrojó ambas dagas y se apresuró a sacar su espada justo a tiempo para bloquear su ataque. La fuerza de Grimmjow no se comparaba a la de Harribel, sólo pudo sostener el agarre unos segundos antes de romperlo y hacer llover más cortes hacia su cuerpo. Grimmjow bloqueó todos y cada uno de ellos. Giró la espada en la mano hábilmente y luego de hacer una finta le hizo un corte a Nell en la mejilla. Era una lástima tener que arruinar ese bello rostro, pero si su vida estaba en peligro no dudaría en hacerlo de nuevo.

Nell ni siquiera pareció notar el corte. Le había ido peor en los entrenamientos con Mila Rose, eso no era nada en comparación. Cuando cruzaron espadas una vez más accionó la hoja de su brazo y Grimmjow tuvo que retroceder para que no se encajara en su cráneo.

-Joder, estás llena de sorpresas –exclamó casi sin aliento.

Nell estaba cansada, pero no se iba a rendir. Estaba segura de que ya casi lo tenía. Sacó los chacos y los movió ágilmente por todo su cuerpo, golpeó a Grimmjow un par de veces pero cuando en vez de retroceder, el peliazul avanzó, no supo qué hacer y perdió el equilibrio. Grimmjow la abrazó por la espalda y le puso la cadena de los chacos en el cuello como si fuera una soga.

-Vamos a calmarnos, ¿qué dices?

-Suéltame –exclamó Nell.

-Ah, después de todo sí puedes hablar, por un momento creí que ni siquiera hablábamos el mismo idioma.

Nell no entendía por qué el mercenario estaba charlando como si se tratara de un día de campo. Había tenido muchas oportunidades de matarla pero no lo había hecho. Si quería acabar con ella rápidamente hubiera utilizado el revólver, pero no fue así. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le dio de lleno en la nariz. Grimmjow se agarró con una mano y Nell aprovechó para saltar a un lado y darle una fuerte patada en la entrepierna. Grimmjow cayó de rodillas y Nell tomó de nuevo la espada.

Puso la hoja en su cuello y respiró hasta calmarse. Grimmjow se enderezó y sonrió al verla de pie frente a él.

-¿Qué esperas?

Nell no respondió. Debía terminar con todo eso rápido pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Le sostuvo la mirada a Grimmjow y se paralizó. Esos ojos no podían guardar maldad alguna. Tal vez su apariencia y habilidad en combate lo ponían en la lista de hombres peligrosos, pero su mirada era todo lo opuesto. Grimmjow suspiró derrotado y se sentó en el piso sin romper el contacto visual.

-Al menos dime quién eres. Deseo conocer el nombre de mi verdugo antes de morir.

-¿Qué diferencia haría?

Grimmjow se maravilló con el sonido de su voz. Era muy suave, contrastaba demasiado con su apariencia y con la rapidez de su cuerpo. Si tuviera los ojos vendados visualizaría en su mente a una doncella que debía ser rescatada del dragón, no a una asesina.

-Haría toda la diferencia del mundo.

-Supongo que puedo concederte eso. Soy Nelliel Tu Odelschwank.

-Nelliel, ya veo –Grimmjow asintió y se puso de pie.

-No te muevas –exclamó Nell presionando la hoja contra su cuello.

Grimmjow sonrió y avanzó hacia ella como un depredador.

-No vas a matarme.

-No estés tan seguro.

-Tuviste un sinfín de oportunidades, pero las dejaste pasar todas.

-No era el momento.

-¿Me escuchaste bien? Dije que las dejaste pasar todas, lo que significa que decidiste dejarme con vida.

Nell lo fulminó con la mirada. Tenía demasiada confianza en sí mismo y estaba jugando con ella.

-No hemos terminado.

-Yo creo que sí.

Grimmjow le quitó la espada y la arrojó a un lado. La tomó de la cintura y la acorraló contra la pared. Nell lo golpeó fuertemente en la mandíbula, pero a él pareció no importarle. La tomó de ambos brazos y los colocó encima de su cabeza, cuando notó que pretendía patearlo apresó ambas piernas con las suyas. Nell se retorció pero no pudo zafarse, la fuerza de aquel hombre era superior, algo para lo que no estaba preparada.

-Ahora dime, ¿quién te envía?

-Nadie.

Grimmjow observó el broche de su capa y sonrió de lado.

-Las Arrancar. ¿Es esta una de sus famosas pruebas finales? Estoy halagado, es la primera vez que me toca.

-Primera y última –escupió Nell.

-Pero no entiendo por qué yo –prosiguió Grimmjow haciendo caso omiso a su comentario-. Tenía entendido que sólo escogían a la escoria de la sociedad. Yo soy un simple mercenario.

-La lista no miente. Si estás en ella debes morir.

-Qué intenso –Grimmjow sonrió. Vio sus labios entreabiertos y se le antojó probarlos, morderlos y saborearlos. Nelliel era una mujer ardiente, y poderosa. La combinación perfecta. Estaba seguro que no había otra igual en el mundo.

-Dime, Nelliel. ¿No te remuerde la conciencia saber que podrías matar a alguien inocente por equivocación?

Nell no lo había pensado.

-¿Qué tal si esa lista es producto de una mafia que actúa más allá de tu entendimiento? Ustedes las Arrancar obedecen esas órdenes sin cuestionarlas. Pero ¿te has puesto a pensar en esa probabilidad? ¿Podrías vivir contigo misma después de descubrir la verdad?

-Deja de intentar manipularme. Dices todas esas cosas para que no te mate.

Grimmjow soltó una carcajada.

-Claro, porque en tu posición eso sería completamente posible. No puedes ni moverte.

Nell se removió inquieta, comprobando lo que el mercenario le decía. Pensó en Harribel y en Mila Rose. Dijeron que irían a respaldarla en caso de que algo saliera mal. ¿Dónde estaban? Y lo más importante, ¿cuál era ese criterio? ¿Intervendrían únicamente si la veían agonizando?

Grimmjow estaba tan cerca que podía olfatear su aroma. Con una mano acarició la línea de su mandíbula y bajó lentamente hasta su cuello, su clavícula y el borde de su pecho. Nell se estremeció pero secretamente deseó que siguiera recorriendo su cuerpo. Nunca había estado con un hombre, se preguntó cómo se sentiría ser deseada de ese modo. Sentirlo dentro de ella y entregarse al placer por vez primera.

Grimmjow sonrió al adivinar lo que estaba pensando. Su cuerpo tenso y la mirada perdida en su mano eran indicio suficiente. Quería que siguiera tocándola. Siempre creyó que las Arrancar eran un montón de lesbianas frustradas, pero esa chica definitivamente no encajaba con el esquema. El resto de ellas no le importaban. Estaba dispuesto a darle lo que quisiera. Aflojó el agarre de sus extremidades y la tomó firmemente de la nuca para cerrar de una vez por todas la distancia entre sus labios. Estaba a sólo unos centímetros…

Nell se escabulló por el hueco que había entre ellos y lo tomó del brazo para retorcerlo en un ángulo anormal contra su espalda. Grimmjow gritó de dolor y se cayó sobre sus rodillas, imposibilitado.

-Harribel siempre me dice que no me fije en los patrones al momento de pelear, pero esta vez fue de mucha utilidad. Anunciaste tu movimiento demasiado pronto, y fuiste muy lento.

Grimmjow negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

 _Por supuesto. Debí verlo venir. Buena jugada, Nelliel Tu Odelschwank._

Ichigo, Urahara y Hisagi entraron en ese momento a la habitación. Cuando vieron la escena se apresuraron a desenfundar sus armas.

-¿Grimmjow? –preguntó Urahara.

-Estoy bien –respondió el peliazul.

-¿Quién eres? –gruñó Hisagi sin dejar de apuntarle con el revólver.

Nell lo soltó lentamente y retrocedió con las manos en alto. Ahora sí estaba jodida. Recordando las palabras de Harribel: los guardaespaldas no dudarían ni un segundo en matarla. No creía posible llegar hasta la puerta para escapar. Buscó a su alrededor alguna ventana, pero no había nada. La única entrada era la que había usado al principio.

-Una vieja amiga –dijo Grimmjow poniéndose de pie y sobándose el brazo.

-No sabía que te gustaba el sado, capitán –dijo Ichigo.

Grimmjow avanzó hasta él y le dio un sonoro zape.

-Cierra la boca.

Nell no sabía qué decir o hacer. Grimmjow había dicho que era una "vieja amiga". Podía simplemente ordenar que abrieran fuego contra ella por el simple hecho de haberle puesto un dedo encima, pero no sucedió. Intercambió una mirada rápida con él y recogió sus armas calmadamente y se dirigió a la puerta, pero Grimmjow la detuvo del brazo.

-De hecho, es una candidata para unirse a mi tripulación.

Todos abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos. No había mujeres en el Noir Kaizoku, esa sería la primera vez que sucediera. Grimmjow parecía muy decidido, pero Nell permaneció en silencio sin dejar de ver hacia la puerta.

Había fallado en su misión, y no sabía con qué cara podía regresar con Harribel. La rubia tenía confianza en ella, y la había decepcionado. No sólo no había dado una buena pelea, sino que flaqueó demasiadas veces haciendo caso omiso al sinfín de consejos que le había dado. Lo peor de todo era que había dejado vivo al objetivo, lo cual nunca en la historia de las Arrancar había sucedido. Se preguntó qué diría la líder si regresaba tal y como estaba. ¿Pudiera ser que decidieran castigarla o darle una segunda oportunidad? Creía que ya había quemado ese cartucho hace mucho tiempo, así que volver no era una opción.

Volteó a ver a Grimmjow, todas sus cavilaciones habían tenido lugar en sólo dos segundos. El peliazul la veía con una sonrisa de medio lado. Al parecer no había rencores por su parte. El resto del grupo también se le quedó viendo. Nell se sintió intimidada y tuvo que sentarse para pensar bien las cosas. Enterró la cabeza en sus manos y no notó cuando Grimmjow se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Tengo una idea bastante clara de lo que estás pensando.

-No sabes nada –respondió cortante la peliverde.

-Las Arrancar son la única familia que tienes, ¿no? Crees que las decepcionaste porque sigo vivo. No sabes lo que harán contigo por haber fallado en la prueba final.

-Adelante, búrlate si quieres –se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-No estoy burlándome. Estoy ofreciéndote ser parte de mi familia.

Nell lo miró a los ojos y Grimmjow la tomó de las manos.

-Tal vez no somos fieros guerreros como las Arrancar, pero creo que nos defendemos bastante bien.

-Son mercenarios –dijo Nell como si eso fuera excusa suficiente.

Grimmjow bufó.

-Creo que tienes una idea equivocada sobre lo que hacemos. Sólo son trabajos por encargo, y la paga no está mal.

-Pero matan gente a cambio de dinero.

-Sí, lo hemos hecho –respondió firmemente.

La sinceridad de Grimmjow la sorprendió bastante. Podía haber negado que lo hacían, pero en cambio le había dicho la verdad de frente. Nell pensó que tal vez pudiera usar todo eso a su beneficio. Una de las cosas que se le quedó de Harribel fue esa última frase sobre permanecer fiel a sus ideales. Si lograba hacer que Grimmjow y el resto de su tripulación se inclinaran hacia el lado correcto de la balanza, estaría acabando con un problema de la sociedad sin derramar una sola gota de sangre.

 _¿Quién dijo que la muerte y la violencia es la única solución?_

Nell se puso de pie y se limpió discretamente las lágrimas del rostro. Grimmjow salió para hablar brevemente con Shunsui Kyoraku y finalmente regresó a su lado. La tomó de la mano y los demás los siguieron hasta la salida. Al llegar a la puerta Nell vio que había dos figuras recargadas en el muro al otro lado de la calle. Reconoció a Harribel y a Mila Rose. Cruzaron miradas apenas un segundo. Cuando la rubia vio que Nell y Grimmjow iban tomados de la mano le ofreció un único asentimiento de cabeza antes de desaparecer en las sombras de la calle al lado de su segunda al mando.

Tal vez volverían a verse, tal vez no.

 **Continuará…**

 **Este capítulo fue muy, muy difícil, sobre todo la parte en la que pelean Grimmjow y Nelliel. No podía hacer poderoso a uno sin dejar de pensar que el otro se vería débil. Maldita fuerza de titanes se cargan estos dos xD No arruinen mi fic, chicos, mejor ámense intensamente.**

 **Como dato extra les cuento que acabo de publicar otro fic que se llama "Las Arrancar", por si quieren leer una precuela de este capítulo. Ya saben, de los inicios de Nell y cómo fue que llegó con Harribel. Pero si no, no hay problema. No es tan relevante para esta historia de** ** _La joya perdida._**

 **Espero sus reviews, hasta pronto (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola, chicos! Este capítulo me costó más trabajo que los anteriores TuT pero confío en que haya quedado bien. Es mi favorito hasta ahora.**

 **LA JOYA PERDIDA**

 _Había escapado; había sentido miedo, ¡miedo de mí!_

 _-Guy de Maupassant (El Horla)._

 **Capítulo cinco: Aquilea.**

El sol empezó a ocultarse tras las montañas unas horas después de que el barco partió del puerto. La ciudad pronto quedó atrás y con ella la extensa llanura de pasto conformada por parcelas de cultivo y fábricas apostadas en medio de aquel panorama. El cielo tomó un tinte rojizo anaranjado y las nubes se distendieron cuan largas eran.

Grimmjow le entregó el mando a Hisagi y se dirigió a la cabina del capitán para una reunión con el resto del grupo.

-¿Qué haremos con ellos? –preguntó Orihime.

-Sea cual sea su crimen no nos concierne. Si estaban en el laboratorio de Mayuri lo más probable es que sean inocentes de cualquier cargo, así como nosotros –respondió Ichigo.

Nell entró en ese momento por la puerta. Grimmjow la observó detenidamente y no perdió detalle de cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto. Sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de pasar sus dedos y sus labios para deleitarse una vez más con su olor y suavidad. Sus pechos lo llamaban, se imaginó sus largas piernas alrededor de su cintura y su boca gimiendo su nombre. Cerró los ojos para tratar de tranquilizarse. Si por él fuera la tomaría ahí mismo sin importarle que todos estuvieran presentes, pero se repitió una y otra vez que no podía. Primero tenía que arreglar ciertos asuntos.

-Nemu cree que los llevaremos a Karakura –opinó Rukia.

-No podemos desviarnos. Los dejaremos en el siguiente distrito y de ahí podrán ir a donde quieran. Pueden cuidarse ellos solos –exclamó Grimmjow.

-Ese no era el trato. Los llevaremos a Karakura, todos ellos corren peligro en este reino –replicó Nell.

-Ni siquiera sabemos si podemos confiar en esa chica –exclamó Grimmjow.

-No nos ha dado motivos para desconfiar de ella.

-Hasta donde recuerdo estaba trabajando al lado de un científico loco.

-Y hasta donde yo recuerdo nos ayudó a escapar.

-No sabes cómo piensa –respondió Grimmjow.

-¿Y tú sí? Las probabilidades están a tu favor tanto como al mío. Hagamos una votación.

-Sí, creo que eso es mejor. Ya viste cómo terminó todo la última vez que tomaste una decisión por tu cuenta.

Nell lo fulminó con la mirada pero no dijo nada. Todos se miraron alternadamente.

-Los que quieran llevarlos de regreso a Karakura –preguntó Nell cruzando los brazos.

Hubo una pausa incómoda, Orihime y Rukia levantaron la mano.

-Los que estén a favor de dejarlos ir por su cuenta –dijo Grimmjow.

Ichigo y Ulquiorra levantaron la mano.

-Parece que es un empate –dijo Orihime.

-Nada de eso, es mi barco y yo doy las órdenes aquí.

Nell rodó los ojos con fastidio, estaba conteniéndose para no golpearlo como debería de haber hecho desde que volvieron a encontrarse.

-Hay otra solución –dijo Ulquiorra-. Podemos proponerles que se unan a la tripulación. De esa forma estarían a salvo con nosotros y quedarían fuera del alcance de Mayuri.

-¡Ja! –Exclamó Grimmjow-. No sólo quieres elegir el rumbo de viaje, sino que también te metes con mi tripulación. Tú no decides quién se une y quién no.

-Los que estén a favor de destituir a Grimmjow como capitán –propuso Nell.

Se fulminaron el uno a la otra con la mirada y casi podrían jurar que salieron chispas. Ulquiorra y Rukia levantaron la mano. Ichigo rió nervioso.

-Nell, jeje, ¿qué estás diciendo? –se rascó la nuca.

-¿Cómo sabemos que Mayuri los va a buscar? –preguntó Orihime.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Dónde estuviste estos dos días, princesa? Nosotros estuvimos atrapados en los dominios de un maldito científico loco, tal vez quieras contarnos cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones. Ese hijo de perra no se detendrá, me juego la vida a que ya nos está buscando –gruñó Grimmjow cruzado de brazos.

-Por lo mismo debemos seguir nuestro camino –respondió Ulquiorra sin pasar por alto la forma en la que se había dirigido a Orihime.

-No estoy abierto a negociaciones.

-Grimmjow, Ulquiorra tiene razón. Yo voto por que se unan. Hasta podrían ser de ayuda –dijo Ichigo.

El resto del grupo estuvo a favor; era una mejor solución, por lo que Grimmjow se tuvo que resignar ya que la mayoría había votado.

Los seis salieron a la cubierta y se acercaron a Nemu y a los prisioneros.

-No podemos volver a Karakura, lo siento mucho –se disculpó Nell-. Pero queremos pedirles que se unan a la tripulación. Sería la única forma de garantizar su seguridad.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. ¿Qué dices?

Nemu pensó que no tenía nada que perder, así que asintió con una sonrisa. Grimmjow relajó su expresión matona, no tenía por qué desquitarse con esa chica, después de todo no tenía la culpa.

-¿Qué hay de ti? –le preguntó Ichigo a Kokuto.

Kokuto pensó que no podía regresar a su lugar de origen con su hermana. Si seguía viva, únicamente lograría ponerla en peligro con su presencia en caso de que Mayuri decidiera buscarlo ahí. Lo mejor sería permanecer alejado hasta que todo hubiera acabado.

-Creo que será divertido –exclamó al fin.

 _Genial, el loco masoquista viajará con nosotros_ , pensó Grimmjow rodando los ojos.

-Aunque me halaga su invitación, debo declinar –dijo Starrk.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Nell.

-No es que no quiera viajar con ustedes, creo que son buenos chicos…

Ulquiorra frunció el ceño cuando escuchó "buenos chicos". En serio, ¿qué tenía en mente ese vago?

-…pero creo que es un fastidio todo esto de la misión. No tengo ganas de involucrarme en una pelea de ese tipo –al finalizar soltó un bostezo.

A Ichigo le dieron ganas de golpearlo por la pasividad y extrema flojera que mostraba ante la vida, pero se abstuvo porque de alguna forma le agradaba ese sujeto.

-Yo opino lo mismo que Starrk, lo que realmente quiero es ir a un burdel –dijo Ikkaku.

-No creo poder serles de ayuda, sólo sería una carga para todos –dijo Tousen.

-Creo que sólo seremos tú y yo –dijo Kokuto poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Nemu.

La chica lo tomó de la mano con su brazo mecánico y apretó fuertemente hasta que la soltó. Kokuto gritó de dolor y retrocedió unos pasos.

-Tampoco tienes por qué ser agresiva, cariño.

El Noir Kaizoku aterrizó unos momentos después y los dejó a los tres en el puerto. Kokuto se entristeció porque ya no vería a sus amigos de prisión, pero les deseó toda la suerte del mundo. Era hora que siguiera su camino, y con la ayuda de Grimmjow y su grupo, estaba casi seguro que tendría su venganza contra Mayuri muy pronto. El barco se volvió a elevar y rápidamente los dejó atrás.

Los seis volvieron a reunirse en la cabina del capitán, era hora de discutir lo que harían a continuación.

-Debemos contarle a Yoruichi lo que pasó allá atrás –dijo Grimmjow.

-Le enviaré una carta –se ofreció Orihime y salió de la habitación.

-A pesar de que ninguno de ustedes confía en Nemu, tengo información importante para compartirles. Es sobre los Sternritter y su base –dijo Nell.

-¿Sabe dónde está? –preguntó asombrada Rukia.

Nell les contó rápidamente lo que había hablado con ella, sobre las armas que exportaba Mayuri a cambio del material.

-Creo que hay una alta posibilidad de que su base se encuentre en el Monte Vandereich –Ulquiorra hizo un círculo en el mapa alrededor de la localización-. Es un lugar alejado de todo, perfecto para funcionar como guarida secreta del grupo, sobre todo si la chica afirma que las armas son exportadas allá. Si es así tenemos mucho camino que recorrer.

-De acuerdo, traza la ruta que creas más conveniente –afirmó Ichigo.

Ulquiorra rápidamente marcó el camino y le entregó el mapa. Ichigo salió para avisarle a Hisagi que cambiara el rumbo hacia el Monte Vandereich. Después bajó al polvorín para inventariar las armas que tenían a su disposición, se encargó de clasificarlas y cargar algunas con municiones en caso de emergencia.

Escuchó pasos por la cubierta y después alguien se asomó por la escotilla.

Era Rukia.

-Hola –saludó un poco asombrado de encontrarla ahí.

-Hola.

-¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó amablemente.

Rukia negó con la cabeza y se acercó hasta él.

Ichigo se puso de pie sin saber muy bien qué decir o el motivo de su presencia.

-Creo que…creo que no te agradecí por lo que pasó allá –comenzó Rukia mirando fijamente hacia sus pies.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ya sabes, cuando enfrentaste a Mayuri para evitar que me llevara al laboratorio.

-Ah, eso –Ichigo se sonrojó al recordar cómo había terminado todo. Una descarga que lo mandó al suelo en cuestión de segundos. Su papel de héroe claramente no había salido como él esperaba-. No es nada, es sólo que…bueno, somos compañeros, no podía dejar que te hiciera daño.

Rukia sonrió al adivinar lo que estaba pensando. Si bien no había tenido éxito agradecía profundamente que hubiera tenido las agallas para tratar de salvarla.

-¿Quieres…quieres ayudarme con esto? –preguntó Ichigo señalando las cajas con armas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Estoy revisando que todo esté en orden y cargando algunas armas por si acaso.

-¿Por si acaso?

-Uno nunca sabe cuándo puede haber un ataque sorpresa. Es mejor estar preparado.

-No creí que los mercenarios fueran así de precavidos. Pensé que eran del tipo impulsivo e improvisador.

Ichigo sonrió y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Sí, creo que no soy tan impulsivo. Tal vez por eso mi escena en la prisión no funcionó.

-Para mí estuvo más que bien.

Ichigo asintió y se volvió hacia las armas. Rukia se agachó a su lado y de pronto gritó de dolor. Se dejó caer hacia atrás y agarró fuertemente su pierna.

-¿Estás bien? –Ichigo le puso una mano en el hombro con preocupación.

-Sí, ah…es…es mi pierna –hizo una mueca de dolor y apretó los dientes para no gritar.

Ichigo se arrodilló a su lado y la hizo recargarse hacia atrás para revisarla.

-¿Es por el alcanfor?

-No lo sé, empezó a dolerme hace rato pero era soportable.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-No quería preocuparlos.

Ichigo vio que había un círculo enrojecido en el lugar donde Mayuri le había administrado el alcanfor. No parecía grave, pero claramente le causaba mucho dolor a Rukia.

-Supongo que hay que dejar que la sustancia abandone tu sistema. Menos mal que fue una dosis pequeña. Ya oíste a Kokuto, no habríamos sobrevivido el resto.

Rukia asintió y trató de enderezarse, pero la mano en su hombro la hizo permanecer en esa posición. Puso ambos brazos a su espalda y se recargó. Ichigo se acercaba a ella en modo depredador. El dolor era ahora más tenue, las mariposas en su estómago hacían más peso de presencia y no la dejaban concentrarse en nada más que su toque. Estaba estática esperando su siguiente movimiento.

Ichigo la veía detenidamente como si estuviera hechizado. Se colocó entre sus piernas y subió la mano lentamente por su muslo, sintiendo su suavidad hasta el borde del vestido. Avanzó hacia ella con una rodilla y Rukia retrocedió en automático.

Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, a esos dos orbes color avellana que no perdían pisada de su reacción. Su respiración se agitó cuando lo sintió a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro. Quería saber lo que pensaba y de algún modo ponerle un alto al recordar su juramento a Yoruichi, pero cuando sus labios rozaron la comisura de su boca perdió la noción de lo que estaba haciendo y cerró los ojos para disfrutar el momento.

Ichigo sintió que se relajaba debajo de su cuerpo y se permitió avanzar más hasta que la morena estuvo prácticamente debajo de él. Su pequeña complexión lo excitaba. Tenía todo en su lugar y un olor a vainilla que le nublaba los sentidos. Agarró confianza cuando no vio ningún rechazo de su parte y atrapó sus labios con los suyos. Su mano estaba ahora debajo de su vestido y continuaba en ascenso. Tan sólo unos cuantos centímetros más…

Cuando Rukia sintió la mano en la parte interna de sus muslos arqueó la espada y retrocedió asustada. Ichigo la miró confundido.

-Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Hice un juramento a la princesa. No puedo romper mis votos.

Ichigo asintió recordando lo que le había dicho Urahara. Quería tomarla ahí mismo pero sabía que no era lo correcto. Debía respetar su decisión, pero eso no significaba que se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Sonrió de lado y se puso de pie.

-Descuida, lo entiendo –le tendió una mano y Rukia la tomó para levantarse-. ¿Segura que estás bien? –le preguntó haciendo referencia a su pierna.

El dolor se había esfumado, pero todavía sentía una leve punzada. Asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. Deberías descansar un poco, yo terminaré esto.

Rukia se dirigió a la escalera que daba a la escotilla y lo miró una última vez por el hombro. No sabía si estaba aliviada o decepcionada por lo que _no_ había pasado.

.

.

Orihime estaba en el camarote escribiendo la carta para Yoruichi en la que le relataba todo lo que había ocurrido en el laboratorio y la información nueva sobre el duque. Escuchó que la puerta se abrió y entró Ulquiorra. Se paró detrás de ella y observó lo que escribía por encima del hombro.

-¿Está lista?

Orihime asintió y dejó la carta y el bolígrafo en el escritorio.

Ulquiorra masajeó sus hombros al notar lo tensa que estaba. Le contó lo que había explicado Nell y sobre el cambio de dirección del barco. Orihime recargó la cabeza en su brazo y disfrutó la sensación, tenía unos terribles nudos en la parte baja de la nuca.

-Relájate –susurró Ulquiorra en su oído.

-Todavía no puedo creer que Nnoitra haya conspirado para matar a Gin, mucho menos que Mayuri le haya ayudado para mantener ese horrible laboratorio.

-La princesa se hará cargo. Estoy segura que le informará al rey y lo ayudará a planear una estrategia.

-No quiero que nadie salga herido.

-Así son las cosas en la política y en la guerra, no hay nada que podamos hacer –respondió Ulquiorra.

Siguió el camino con sus manos hasta la clavícula de la chica y se deleitó con la suavidad de su piel. Parecía que estuviera acariciando terciopelo, su cuello delgado se le antojaba tan exquisito. La tomó de la mano y la puso de pie. Orihime soltó una risita al notar lo que vendría a continuación.

Ulquiorra posó ambas manos en su cintura y apretó suavemente. La empujó hasta la pared del camarote y devoró sus labios.

-Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente –le dijo entre besos.

Orihime cerró los ojos y se abrazó al cuello de su esposo. Ulquiorra se deshizo del agarre y apresó sus manos contra la pared, descendiendo sus labios por su cuello hasta su escote. Puso una rodilla entre sus muslos y Orihime jadeó cuando rozó ligeramente su sexo. Sintió las caricias en su cintura y sus piernas temblar.

-Espera, alguien podría entrar –susurró.

-No lo harán. Están muy ocupados resolviendo sus vidas.

Orihime sonrió y se dejó llevar hasta la cama, donde Ulquiorra se deshizo de sus ropas con una desesperación impropia de él. Acarició cada parte de su cuerpo con detenimiento, enviando descargas eléctricas por su espina dorsal y haciendo que jadeara por la excitación creciente en su centro. Orihime enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo atrajo hacia ella. Ulquiorra cerró los ojos cuando entró en ella y jadeó en su oído por lo estrecha que estaba.

Empezó un vaivén de caderas que acompañó el ruido de la cabecera chocando contra la pared. Orihime se sonrojó pero no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, era tanto el placer que sus sentidos parecían dormidos. Su dureza abriéndose paso en su interior y golpeando ese punto clave con cada estocada. Se aferró a su espalda y enredó una mano en su cabello para atraer sus labios que besó con delicadeza.

Ulquiorra la tomó firmemente por la cintura y atrajo su cuerpo a su encuentro. Era asombroso estar dentro de ella, la fogosidad de Orihime contrastaba con su acostumbrada actitud. Solía ser tímida y reservada en público pero en la intimidad se entregaba en cuerpo y alma. Era sensual e inteligente, una combinación que lo volvía loco desde la primera vez que la conoció.

A pesar de que les gustaba hacerlo lento, todo lo sucedido hasta el momento hizo que se entregaran con ansias al acto, Ulquiorra la quería desesperadamente, había sentido miedo de que aquella noche en el laboratorio sería la última de los dos. Aceleró el ritmo y mordió los labios de la pelirroja para ahogar sus gemidos. Si bien sabía que estaban haciendo ruido suficiente con la cabecera no quería que nadie más escuchara a Orihime. Ese sonido lo reservaba para él. Él era el único que podía hacerla sentir de ese modo y deleitarse con su voz excitada.

Sintió próxima su liberación cuando Orihime se tensó debajo de él. La pelirroja arañó su espalda en un intento fallido por resistir y la presión hizo que Ulquiorra se viniera de pronto en ella. Se miraron unos segundos y finalmente se recostó a su lado.

Tal vez el sexo no había sido tan duradero y candente como otras veces, pero el sueño los golpeó de pronto y cayeron rendidos en cuestión de segundos.

.

.

Nell se dedicó a acomodar los papeles y mapas que estaban en la mesa. Estaba tan absorta que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Ulquiorra salió de la habitación. Levantó la vista y vio que Grimmjow estaba de pie viendo hacia la ventana. Suspiró para calmarse. Estar a solas con él no significaba nada. Estaban trabajando juntos para una misión y por lo tanto debía actuar como una profesional. No iba a dejar que su presencia la afectara, y claramente no iba a salir corriendo como una chiquilla asustada.

El silencio era incómodo, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romperlo. Grimmjow se dejó caer en el sillón y sacó el arma para limpiarla.

-Lamento lo que pasó con Nnoitra allá atrás –dijo Grimmjow de pronto.

-No lo lamentas. Sólo te detuviste porque me interpuse en tu camino –respondió Nell secamente.

-Como sea –rodó los ojos-. Al menos tenías razón sobre esa chica Nemu, después de todo sirvió para algo y nos dio información valiosa sobre los Sternritter.

-Cierra la boca.

-¿Qué? –Grimmjow la miró confundido.

-No digas que Nemu "sirvió para algo". Es una persona, no un objeto.

-Tiene un maldito brazo de metal, es más objeto que persona.

Nell bufó molesta y desvió la mirada.

-Eres igual que Mayuri.

-¡Ja! No sabes lo que dices.

-Tienes razón, fue una burda comparación. Eres peor.

-Oye –Grimmjow se puso de pie y avanzó hacia ella-, te diré lo mismo que le he dicho a todo aquel que pone un pie en mi barco: si no te gusta cómo manejo las cosas, eres libre de irte cuando quieras. Nadie te tiene aquí a fuerzas.

-No sé quién te dijo que estás a cargo. Podrá ser tu maldito barco pero esta misión nos corresponde a todos.

-Por favor, sabes bien que Yoruichi me dio a mí los mapas y archivos.

-Lo hizo sólo para que no lloraras. Eres un dolor en el trasero y esa era la única forma de hacerte callar.

-Repite eso –gruñó Grimmjow, la vena de su sien palpitaba furiosamente.

Nell sonrió y se puso de pie también.

-¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que te diga tus verdades? Veo que no has cambiado nada.

-No eres nadie para hablar, señorita me-pongo-nerviosa-al-lado-de-Grimmjow.

Nell rió y retrocedió en respuesta.

-¿Quién dice que me pones nerviosa?

-Yo lo digo. Tu voz temblando lo dice. Tu cuerpo lo dice.

Con cada palabra Grimmjow fue cerrando cada vez más y más la distancia hasta que la tuvo acorralada contra el escritorio. Vio que Nell tragó saliva fuertemente y eso bastó para confirmar sus sospechas. Sin embargo no hizo ningún comentario burlesco. Su expresión cambió y le sostuvo la mirada.

Nell no sabía qué pensar. La discusión-burla se había esfumado y ahora el ambiente era más tenso e incómodo. La cercanía de sus cuerpos le puso la piel de gallina. Vio que Grimmjow se acercaba lentamente hacia su rostro y su corazón se aceleró a mil por hora. No estaba lista pero tampoco quería rechazar el gesto. Cerró los ojos lentamente y esperó a que algo sucediera, lo que fuera.

-¿Aún me amas?

Abrió los ojos confundida por la pregunta. Grimmjow se había detenido a unos centímetros de sus labios. Nell inhaló profundamente y le puso una mano en el pecho para alejarlo. Salió de la habitación sin responder. No quería responder, no podía hacerlo.

.

.

Grimmjow suspiró sin moverse ni un ápice. Había actuado impulsivamente y se reprendió por ello, pero al mismo tiempo se admiró de su autocontrol. Nell lo volvía loco en todo sentido, había hecho falta mucha fuerza de voluntad para no callarla de una buena vez con un beso. Cada palabra dirigida hacia ella era la equivocada y lo sabía, debía haber empezado con aclarar lo sucedido un año atrás.

El barco se sacudió ligeramente pero Grimmjow no le dio importancia. Decidió que ya había tenido suficiente y caminó deprisa hacia la puerta para darle alcance y hablar con ella de una vez por todas.

La noche había caído tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta. El barco estaba completamente a oscuras, sólo iluminado por la luz de la luna en lo alto del cielo. Reinaba un silencio absoluto que interrumpió con cada paso que daba. El aire se sentía denso, como si estuviera dentro de una nube de humo.

Caminó hasta la cubierta y se sorprendió de encontrarla vacía. Las velas estaban abajo pero no había ninguna corriente de aire, sin embargo el barco continuaba avanzando como un fantasma en medio de la noche. Buscó con la mirada a alguien de la tripulación, a Kurosaki, Hisagi, Szayel, quien fuera, pero no había nadie.

Estaba completamente solo en el barco.

Tomó un quinqué y lo encendió para iluminar aunque fuera un poco. Vio que el timón viraba suavemente hacia un lado y hacia otro.

-¿Nelliel? –la llamó sin recibir respuesta.

Avanzó hacia la escotilla y se asomó al polvorín. Era difícil distinguir algo con la poca luz que desprendía el quinqué pero estaba bastante seguro de que se encontraba vacío también. Después se asomó por la borda y vio el valle que se extendía muchos metros debajo del barco. Desde esa altura no alcanzaba a distinguir lo que había, pero le pareció ver algunas rocas blancas desde el inicio hasta más allá de donde abarcaba su visión.

Lamentó que Ulquiorra no estuviera cerca, seguramente podía decirle exactamente en dónde se encontraban. Revisó cada camarote y no encontró a nadie, todo estaba ordenado como lo recordaba, pero a la vez parecía que hubieran pasado años desde que lo revisó por última vez. Regresó a la cabina por el arma y la enfundó en su cinturón. No estaba acostumbrado a andar desarmado por la vida. Ya había aprendido la lección.

Sacó una brújula de su bolsillo y vio que funcionaba bien, apuntaba al Norte y era justamente hacia donde se dirigía.

-¿Cuándo piensas hablar con Nelliel?

Grimmjow se giró de pronto, la voz lo tomó desprevenido.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-Es increíble que hayas dejado pasar tanto tiempo.

Grimmjow buscó con la mirada a la persona que le hablaba, pero no había nadie a la vista. La voz parecía venir de su cabeza y al mismo tiempo de todos lados, susurrando en su oído y como un eco en la noche.

-Poco más de un año, si mis cálculos son correctos.

Grimmjow sacó el arma y avanzó por la cubierta lentamente aguzando el oído.

-Lo que más me asombra es que ella te haya aguantado. Eres insoportable.

-¿Por qué no sales y me lo dices en mi cara? –preguntó Grimmjow molesto.

-No hay necesidad de hacer tal cosa.

El chirrido del timón puso a Grimmjow alerta. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse y sudar nerviosamente al no saber de dónde venía aquella voz. Una voz que era extrañamente familiar y escalofriante.

-Es un lindo barco. Muy antiguo para la época pero resistente a las batallas. ¿Crees que resista la nuestra? –continuó la voz.

-¿De qué hablas? Sal de donde estés.

Grimmjow se asomó por la borda cuando desistió su búsqueda por la cubierta. El barco seguía avanzando por el valle sin detenerse.

-¿Hacia dónde estás mirando? –exclamó a su espalda.

Grimmjow se giró violentamente y amartilló el revólver.

-¿Qué pasa, Grimmjow? ¿Tienes miedo? Me agrada eso. Tú nunca tienes miedo. O si lo tienes no lo demuestras.

-¿Quién eres?

Por la forma en que hablaba parecía que lo conocía de años. Supuso que sería Kurosaki, pero rápidamente desechó la idea. Ichigo no llevaría esa broma tan lejos.

-Si te digo mi nombre arruinaría la sorpresa.

-Si no lo haces te volaré en pedazos.

-¿Eso crees?

-Es suficiente.

-¿Cuál es esa frase que te gusta usar? ¿Algo así como "mi barco, mis reglas"? Pues bien: mi mundo, mis reglas. Yo diré cuando sea suficiente.

-¿Mundo? ¿Qué mundo?

La voz tomó forma y se materializó delante de Grimmjow. Era una copia exacta de él, la ropa, el cabello, las botas, absolutamente todo. El brillo en sus ojos era lo único diferente, un brillo fantasmagórico que le heló la sangre. Sonrió de lado y Grimmjow retrocedió unos pasos.

-¿Qué es esto? –escupió.

-Soy tú.

-¿Es una puta broma? Debo estar soñando.

-De hecho lo estás –continuó-. ¿Sabes qué es esto? –señaló a su alrededor-. Estamos en mis dominios.

-¿Quién eres?

-Eso depende. Algunas veces soy un hombre, un niño, una mujer, un animal.

Grimmjow sacudió la cabeza sin entender.

-Seguramente te diste cuenta pero no le tomaste importancia. Tú y tu tripulación escogieron un camino peligroso. _Aquilea_ no es algo que debas tomar a la ligera.

-¿Aquilea?

-Es un portal. El más letal, me atrevería a decir –prosiguió el otro Grimmjow como si hablara del clima-. Aquí no enfrentarás bestias extrañas, acertijos difíciles o arenas movedizas; aquí te enfrentarás a ti mismo y a tus miedos.

-De acuerdo, suena muy interesante, en serio, pero no tengo tiempo para esto –Grimmjow se dio la vuelta y se frenó en seco cuando su clon apareció de nuevo frente a él.

-¿Crees que puedes escapar fácilmente?

-Creo que no tengo por qué seguir hablando contigo.

-¿Conmigo o contigo?

Grimmjow sacudió la cabeza, no estaba de humor para jueguitos.

-Tienes una gran ventaja, Grimmjow. El barco sigue avanzando, lo que significa que pronto podrás salir de aquí. La pregunta es: ¿lograrás salir a tiempo o caerás como muchos otros?

-¿Dónde está el resto de mi tripulación?

-Creo que quisiste decir "dónde está Nelliel". A mí no me engañas, estoy en tu mente. O mejor dicho es la misma mente, soy una especie de desdoblamiento.

Grimmjow lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo acercó a su rostro.

-Estoy harto de ti. No te me acerques.

-La respuesta a tu pregunta es simple. Está en la misma situación que tú. En estos momentos está hablando consigo misma en este mismo barco. Claro que tú no puedes verla, ella está en su sueño y tú en el tuyo. Es algo así como un reto personal, cada quién debe superarlo por sí mismo.

-Dios, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que te calles de una vez por todas?

El otro Grimmjow sonrió.

-Debes vencerme.

-Pan comido –exclamó Grimmjow y lanzó un golpe.

El otro Grimmjow lo esquivó sin problemas y soltó una carcajada.

-¿En serio? Tendrás que ser más ágil que eso. Soy tú, por lo tanto poseo tu habilidad para esquivar.

Grimmjow gruñó y arremetió nuevamente contra él, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

-Vamos, vamos. Puedes hacerlo mejor. Muéstrale al mundo que el capitán del Noir Kaizoku no es ningún idiota.

Grimmjow desenfundó el revólver y disparó dos veces pero ambos tiros fueron a dar a la cubierta de estribor. El otro Grimmjow le hizo una llave y arrojó el arma por la borda.

-Sin armas de fuego, hagamos esto más divertido –desenvainó la espada y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar se lanzó a cortarlo.

Grimmjow se hizo a un lado y la espada dio de lleno en el piso de madera, causando que se astillara por la fuerza del golpe. Sacó su propia espada sin saber muy bien de dónde e interceptó el siguiente corte. El sonido de los metales chocando resonó en el barco. El otro Grimmjow sonrió ampliamente y se rió de su reacción. Había actuado de prisa, justo como esperaba que lo hiciera. Todos y cada uno de los siguientes golpes fueron lloviendo sobre él acompañados de una danza macabra. Cada paso que Grimmjow retrocedía su clon lo aprovechaba para cerrar la distancia que los separaba.

La amplia cubierta de pronto le pareció la jaula más pequeña. La fuerza comenzaba a menguar de sus brazos y lo mismo pasaba con su agilidad para esquivar. Él se estaba cansando, pero su clon parecía capaz de resistir veinte rondas más. Cruzaron espadas una vez más y el otro Grimmjow giró hábilmente y le dio un codazo en la nariz seguido de un golpe con el mango de la espada en el estómago.

Grimmjow se alejó unos pasos y lo fulminó con la mirada, limpiándose la sangre con el dorso de la mano. El otro Grimmjow hizo girar la espada en una mano y caminó en círculos alrededor de él. Grimmjow se deslizó y trató de tumbarlo, pero el clon saltó lejos de él y quedó de pie en la borda, muy cerca del amarre de las velas. Brincó cuando la espada hizo un tajo en dirección a sus pies y con una maroma experta aterrizó a unos metros de Grimmjow, su sonrisa felina jamás se esfumó en todo el rato.

-Ya estás entendiendo.

Arrojó la espada lejos y de pronto se materializaron dos lanzas en sus manos. Le arrojó una e hizo girar la propia en sus manos y alrededor de su cuerpo como un malabarista.

-Quiero ver de qué estás hecho además de sangre y huesos.

Grimmjow tiró la espada y se acomodó la lanza. No era su arma favorita, pero sabía manejarla como si se tratara de una extensión de su brazo.

-La mayoría de la gente es derrotada en los primeros minutos de sueño. Eres distinto, claro está, pero no te servirá de mucho.

-Hagamos un trato, cierra la maldita boca y terminemos con esto. Me harté de escucharte –respondió molesto.

-Suenas muy confiado. No creo que dures dos rondas más.

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas? –Grimmjow le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio una estocada que el otro esquivó por apenas unos centímetros.

Avanzó fieramente con el arma apuntando hacia adelante y dio varias estocadas en todas direcciones. Trató de golpearlo con el palo tanto como con la cuchilla. Cuando no lo esquivaba lograba interceptarlo con su lanza. La cuchilla pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cuello y saltó hacia un lado justo a tiempo.

-Me pregunto cómo lo estará haciendo Nelliel –preguntó el clon-. ¿Crees que a estas alturas ya esté mordiendo el polvo?

Grimmjow soltó una carcajada. Conociendo el pasado de Nell era muy difícil pensar que hubiera sido derrotada. Había sido entrenada por las Arrancar y Grimmjow se había encargado de reforzar esos conocimientos. Se podía decir que había llevado la mejor escuela.

-Quién sabe. Nelliel no es fácil de vencer.

-Probablemente tienes razón. Me gustaría saber si ella piensa lo mismo de ti.

Grimmjow frunció el ceño y se arrojó violentamente hacia su pecho. El choque hizo vibrar la lanza en sus manos. Hizo fuerza y finalmente ambos retrocedieron unos pasos. Caminaron uno frente al otro en círculos, evaluando sus reacciones y esperando que cualquiera de los dos hiciera el primer movimiento.

-Te odia, eso es obvio. No me sorprendería que ya te hubiera reemplazado por otro. Eres patético. No puedes pelear conmigo y claramente no puedes mantener a una mujer a tu lado.

-¿En serio? ¿No puedes vencerme y tu as bajo la manga es hacerme enfadar? Nuestro único parecido es físico, yo jamás usaría una estrategia tan pobre para vencer a mi oponente.

-Por lo que veo está funcionando. Si aprietas más la lanza la romperás en dos.

Grimmjow hizo una finta y avanzó por el lado izquierdo, logrando hacerle un corte en la mejilla apenas perceptible. Ese movimiento había funcionado muchas veces y esa no fue la excepción. El clon se limpió la gota de sangre y sonrió antes de responder con el mismo truco. Grimmjow logró esquivarlo y saltó hacia un lado, la lanza del otro se clavó en el suelo justo donde un segundo antes estaba el pie de Grimmjow.

-¿Se te acabó la originalidad? –se burló Grimmjow.

-Sólo porque acertaste un golpe no quiere decir que ganaste la pelea. Todavía tenemos mucho por recorrer, y mientras más tiempo pase tus oportunidades de salir victorioso se irán reduciendo críticamente.

-¿Cuándo fue que me volví tan hablador?

El clon arrojó la lanza hacia Grimmjow y pasó justo al lado de su cabeza hasta clavarse en la borda de babor.

-Hasta donde recuerdo mi puntería no era tan mala.

Un wakizashi se materializó en la mano derecha del clon, lo cambió de mano varias veces sintiendo su peso.

-No es lo que esperaba, pero servirá –exclamó.

Corrió hacia Grimmjow y cortó salvajemente el aire varias veces. Grimmjow clavó la lanza en el suelo y agarró impulso con las manos para patearlo con ambos pies en el estómago. El clon retrocedió unos pasos y apoyó una rodilla en la cubierta, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Grimmjow recogió nuevamente la espada y avanzó hacia él decididamente. El clon se puso de pie y le propinó una patada en la cara que lo mandó al suelo. Grimmjow escupió sangre y rodó por la cubierta para esquivar el wakizashi. Escuchaba cada tajo y se preguntaba si dolería cuando se enterrara en él o por el contrario no sentiría nada como era común en los sueños.

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí. Dolerá como el maldito infierno –sonrió el clon.

Cruzaron armas nuevamente y Grimmjow aprovechó para sacar la daga que tenía oculta en la pernera. Dio un tajo pero el clon lo esquivó sin problema.

-Ah, la daga de la pernera. Tu carta más usada, qué fastidio. Conozco cada truco.

Grimmjow cortó en dirección a su cuello y cuando el clon retrocedió aprovechó para poner la espada detrás de sus pies para que tropezara. El clon logró esquivar la nueva lluvia de tajos pero tiró el wakizashi en el acto y cayó de espaldas.

Grimmjow arrojó la espada a un lado y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el clon. Lo golpeó en el rostro tantas veces que perdió la cuenta. La sangre empapaba sus manos. El otro Grimmjow le dio una patada en la cabeza y lo tiró a un lado, invirtiendo los papeles. Lo tomó de la solapa de la chaqueta y estampó su cráneo contra el suelo. Grimmjow hizo una mueca de dolor y regresó algunos golpes, pero la fuerza con la que lo tenía sometido era superior.

El clon puso las manos alrededor de su cuello para asfixiarlo. Grimmjow estiró la mano hacia la espada y trató de alcanzarla. La presión en su cuello le impedía respirar y por lo tanto su vista se nubló, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones ni a su cerebro.

-Nelliel jamás te perdonará lo que hiciste –dijo el clon.

Eso fue suficiente para que Grimmjow reaccionara. Con un último esfuerzo alcanzó la espada y se la enterró en el pecho. El clon aflojó el agarre de su cuello y tosió sangre que cayó sobre su rostro. Grimmjow se lo quitó de encima y se sentó apoyado en su rodilla para recuperar el aliento.

Lo observó detenidamente. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver su propio cuerpo tirado frente a él, sus ojos mirándolo fijamente y la sonrisa aún presente en su rostro.

-Tal vez, pero en todo caso necesito escucharlo de ella –respondió.

.

.

Grimmjow despertó empapado en sudor. Se dio cuenta que estaba tirado en el piso de su cabina, el revólver seguía desarmado y encima del sillón. Efectivamente había sido un sueño. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con el cuerpo de Nell tirado en el pasillo. La cargó y la dejó sobre su cama. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad. Le quitó un mechón de la cara y la contempló unos segundos antes de salir. No había nada que pudiera hacer por ella. Debía resistir hasta que lograran salir del portal.

Vio al resto de la tripulación tirados en la cubierta. Recorrió cada parte del barco y comprobó que todos estaban apresados en un sueño. Se asomó por la borda y tomó el catalejo. Una extraña sonrisa de amargura se formó en sus labios al ver que no eran rocas blancas lo que cubrían el valle de abajo, eran esqueletos. Seguramente los viajeros que iban a pie pasaban por el portal y se quedaban ahí para siempre al no poder moverse ni vencer a su clon. Grimmjow se alegró de que su motivación para derrotar sus miedos y a sí mismo fuera Nelliel. Se preguntó hasta qué punto su conversación había formado parte de la realidad. ¿En serio le había preguntado si todavía lo amaba? Al recordar su reacción deseó con todas sus fuerzas que todo hubiera sido parte del mismo sueño, de la misma pesadilla.

Cuando Nell despertó sintió algo acolchonado debajo de ella y se enderezó. Volteó a su alrededor y vio que estaba en el camarote de Grimmjow. Se asomó discretamente por la puerta y vio que Grimmjow se mantenía firmemente detrás del timón. Eran los únicos despiertos en el barco. Recordaba haber salido de la cabina antes de caer en el sueño, por lo que era obvio que el peliazul la había transportado hacia su propia cama.

No quería hablar con él y si salía era inevitable que eso sucediera, así que volvió a acostarse y trató de conciliar el sueño, esta vez uno que no tratara de asesinarla. No recordaba gran parte de su pelea, pero una pregunta se había instalado en su mente y le había servido de motivación para derrotar a su clon.

 _¿Aún me amas?_

Grimmjow contempló el amanecer a su derecha mientras permanecía detrás del timón. Disfrutó el silencio y el calor del sol iluminando su rostro por unos minutos hasta que sintió de nuevo aquella vibración. El barco siguió avanzando, volteó hacia atrás y logró distinguir una tela azul semitransparente que abarcaba desde el suelo hasta más allá de las nubes. Absolutamente nadie podía esquivar ese portal.

 **Continuará…**

 **Lamento si la pelea no fue narrada del mismo modo a como sucedió en mi mente, creo que tengo que trabajar más en eso xD. Y bueno, no quise escribir la pelea de cada uno de los personajes porque sería muy repetitivo. Supongo que se dan una idea del potencial de cada uno, sobre todo de Nell ya que la vimos pelear en el capítulo 4.**

 **Y bueno, sólo como aclaración del nombre del portal "Aquilea": en Bleach, la insignia del escuadrón de lucha (escuadrón 11) es la flor Aquilea o Milenrama. Me gustó eso y quise usarlo como nombre del portal, ya que, como vieron, los personajes tienen que pelear consigo mismos para poder despertar.**

 **Gracias por leer ;) dejen su review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Otro pequeño salto al pasado. He aquí el capítulo en el que narro el motivo de la discordia de nuestros protagonistas. Ojalá la espera haya valido la pena. Hasta pronto.**

 **LA JOYA PERDIDA**

 _Soy estricto y despiadado, pero te amo, no tienes escapatoria._

 _-Walt Whitman (Hojas de hierba)._

 **Capítulo seis: Crisantemo.**

Grimmjow le dio una fuerte patada a la puerta y ésta se abrió con un crujido, la madera del marco se astilló y dejó la perilla colgando como péndulo. La oficina del almacén donde Kaien Shiba se había metido estaba casi desierta, a excepción de los estantes que contenían ejemplares de libros y otros objetos empolvados. Su vista se detuvo en la compuerta de metal que brillaba tenuemente al fondo y sonrió de lado antes de acomodarse la Winchester a la espalda. De lado derecho una ventana estaba abierta y la fría llovizna se colaba hacia el interior. Las cortinas percudidas danzaban como fantasmas en la noche. Se acercó al borde y alcanzó a distinguir una figura encapuchada corriendo a toda prisa lejos del almacén.

Nelliel entró al cuarto detrás de él y soltó un suspiro cuando vio la misma imagen por la ventana.

-Allá va. Te dije que debíamos acorralarlo y no perseguirlo.

-Relájate. No irá demasiado lejos, no con este clima. Además, lo que necesitamos está justo aquí –Grimmjow se acercó a la compuerta y analizó la estructura mientras Nell se paseaba por la habitación.

-¿Cómo sabes que no se lo llevó? –preguntó Nell pasando un dedo por la superficie empolvada de un estante y sacudiéndolo en su ropa después.

-Mierda, no lo puedo abrir –Grimmjow tenía un fierro en las manos y trataba de hacer palanca para abrir la compuerta.

Nelliel llegó a su lado y pasó los dedos por el borde. El metal estaba un poco oxidado por las sales en el aire, pero no parecía demasiado viejo. Reparó en que no tenía una cerradura ni nada por el estilo.

-Tal vez hay un botón secreto.

-No seas ridícula, esta cosa se abre a presión –replicó Grimmjow sin dejar de hacer fuerza.

Nelliel lo tomó del brazo para que retrocediera y le dejara espacio para maniobrar. En el grabado se distinguía un crisantemo, la enredadera de alrededor se bifurcaba en todas direcciones y abarcaba toda la superficie.

-Es ésta –exclamó señalando un ramillete que salía justo debajo de la base del crisantemo. Era la única línea que no estaba conectada con ninguna otra. Movió el delgado tubito ligeramente hacia la izquierda y un soplo de vapor emergió de las orillas cuando la compuerta cedió.

Grimmjow se acercó y revisó el interior.

Vacío.

-Hijo de perra –exclamó.

Nelliel hizo una mueca y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Andando, tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que deje la isla.

.

.

Kaien sostenía el envase fuertemente contra su pecho mientras sus piernas lo alejaban más y más del almacén. La lluvia lo empapó en cuestión de segundos, causando que la ropa se le pegara a la piel y dificultara más cada movimiento. Se refugió bajo la marquesina de una tienda de ropa y revisó la Colt que llevaba en el cinturón. Sólo tenía dos tiros, no le serviría de mucho con los mercenarios. Maldijo en voz baja y reanudó su marcha en dirección al puerto.

El distrito 5 era una pequeña isla que pertenecía al reino de Karakura. Su producción no era muy abundante en cuanto a los alimentos o productos de otra índole, los metales eran escasos y las piedras preciosas lo eran aún más. Lo único que los mantuvo a flote fue la mina de uranio que habían descubierto hacía unos años, cuyo contenido exportaban directamente al laboratorio de Urahara Kisuke en la capital.

Urahara disfrutaba haciendo experimentos con nuevas armas, por lo que los elementos extraños le eran de mucha ayuda para la combustión de las mismas. Sin embargo, después de extraer todo lo de la mina, lo único que restaba era ese frasco que Kaien traía consigo: aproximadamente tres litros de uranio líquido que no pensaba entregarle a nadie.

Durante la última rebelión del reino, en la cual estuvieron involucrados poco más de la mitad de los distritos, el resultado en muertos y heridos fue impresionante. Kaien, como sabía que el propósito de Urahara para acaparar todo el uranio era crear nuevas armas, y eso llevaba inevitablemente hacia el caos de la guerra y la muerte, decidió robar el último frasco que quedaba. Lo mantuvo oculto en su almacén por unos meses, consciente de que llegaría el día en que alguien lo localizaría y vendría a reclamarlo. Sólo que no pensó que serían mercenarios. Su destino era seguro, una vez que le quitaran el uranio ya no serviría de nada mantenerlo a él con vida. A pesar de todo no se arrepentía, se convenció de que seguiría fiel a sus ideales pacifistas aunque eso significara su perdición.

La tormenta arreciaba con cada paso que daba. Finalmente llegó a puerto y vio un pequeño bote amarrado al muelle. Había un par de remos adentro y deseó que eso fuera suficiente para salir de ahí y embarcarse en mar abierto. Puso el frasco dentro y se arrodilló para desatar el bote.

Subió y tomó los remos para alejarse lo más pronto posible de la orilla, pero las olas tenían tal fuerza que no lo dejaban avanzar demasiado. La lluvia torrencial imposibilitaba su visión más allá de unos cuantos metros, y a eso sumándole la negrura de la noche y los mercenarios tras él, adentrarse en el mar era una misión suicida.

.

.

Ichigo les lanzó la escalerilla por la borda y no bien pusieron ambos pies en la cubierta ordenó al contramaestre que empezaran a avanzar. Grimmjow se acercó al timón y tomó el mando de nuevo. Tenía que encontrar a Kaien, y pronto.

Volaron por encima de la ciudad lentamente. Las grandes linternas de aceite alumbraban ciertas zonas, pero completamente muertas, sin movimiento alguno. Nelliel pensó que lo más probable era que Kaien se hubiera dirigido al puerto, no tenía caso permanecer en la isla si eso implicaba que tarde o temprano lo encontrarían.

Grimmjow concordó con ella y viró en ese rumbo. Ichigo tomó el catalejo y apuntó a las aguas que se mecían violentamente debajo del barco. La lluvia y la neblina no le permitían ver muy bien, pero cuando la luz de la linterna apuntó al pequeño bote que se alejaba de la orilla y se tambaleaba entre las olas, supo que era la persona que estaban buscando.

-Quiero que hundan a ese cabrón –gruñó Grimmjow a manera de orden.

-Tiene el uranio, no podemos hacer eso –replicó Ichigo.

-¿Estás cuestionando mis órdenes, Kurosaki?

-Ichigo tiene razón, tenemos que recuperarlo primero –Nell caminó por la cubierta y se acercó a Hisagi-. Diles que lancen la red. Vamos a atraparlo.

Grimmjow bufó molesto pero no dijo nada en contra.

Yylfordt, Szayel, Shawlong y Edrad ataron la red a la popa y la dejaron caer largo y tendido. El Noir Kaizoku descendió peligrosamente, quedando a sólo un metro de la cabeza de Kaien. La red se curveó y lo apresó como si fuera un pez. El barco ascendió nuevamente levantando tanto el bote como lo que había dentro y Kaien tuvo que abrazar el frasco para que no rodara cuesta abajo hacia el mar.

Ichigo y Nell descendieron por la red para quitarle el frasco a Kaien. Lo ayudaron a subir a la cubierta y cayó de rodillas frente a Grimmjow. Hisagi se encontraba detrás del timón nuevamente. Nell traía el frasco bajo el brazo. La tripulación cortó la red y el pequeño bote cayó al mar, donde una poderosa ola se encargó de destrozarlo contra una gran roca cerca del arrecife.

Las velas resistían el viento y el mástil crujió peligrosamente. El agua helada cortaba como navajas en la cara. Los rayos iluminaron el rostro de Grimmjow, sonrió de lado y observó a Kaien un momento antes de darle una fuerte patada que lo mandó al suelo.

-¿En serio creíste que podías escapar de mí? –se burló.

Kaien lo fulminó con la mirada y en un movimiento desenfundó la Colt, apuntándole directamente al pecho. Ichigo se llevó una mano a la espada, dispuesto a interferir. Grimmjow le indicó con un gesto que no había necesidad de tal cosa.

-Hazlo –lo retó.

-Le estaría haciendo un favor al mundo.

-Hazlo –repitió Grimmjow ensanchando la sonrisa.

La mano de Kaien tembló ligeramente, afianzó el agarre alrededor de la pistola y jaló el gatillo.

El chasquido le indicó que la pólvora estaba mojada, por lo tanto la bala jamás saldría por el cañón. Grimmjow le quitó el arma y le pegó en la nariz con la misma, para después arrojarla a un lado hasta los pies de Nell.

-Dame una buena razón para no matarte aquí mismo –lo observó limpiarse la sangre del rostro con el dorso de la mano.

-Ya tenemos el uranio, Grimmjow –advirtió Nell recogiendo la Colt y guardándola en su cinturón.

-¿Y?

-No tienes que matarlo. Lo soltaremos en el siguiente distrito. Enciérrenlo –ordenó.

Grimmjow apretó la mandíbula y avanzó hacia donde estaba. Nadie se movió ni un ápice.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –gruñó.

-No vas a matar a ese hombre.

-Es _mi_ barco, yo decido quién vive y quién muere.

-Las cosas no funcionan así.

Grimmjow estaba furioso, no sólo estaba quedando como un inepto frente a todos, sino que estaba siendo sumiso con ella. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona ya se encontraría recogiendo sus tripas de la popa. Desvió la mirada y suspiró, derrotado.

Nell le pasó una mano por la mejilla, acariciándolo. Pegó sus frentes y lo vio directamente a los ojos, azul contra oliva.

-Es lo correcto –susurró.

Grimmjow cerró la poca distancia y apresó sus labios con los suyos. Nell le devolvió el beso y después se separó.

-Enciérrenlo –exclamó Grimmjow.

.

.

Kaien fue llevado a la prisión del Noir Kaizoku. Una antorcha iluminaba pobremente el lugar, vacío pero al menos limpio. Se sentó contra la reja de al lado y cruzó las piernas, maldiciendo su mala suerte. Si aquella mujer no hubiera interferido por él probablemente ya sería carne para los tiburones. Se preguntó por qué lo había salvado. Claramente estaba con el enemigo, pero su racionalidad comparada con la del capitán era remarcable.

El barco avanzó por el aire rumbo al distrito 17, que era el más próximo. Nelliel había guardado el frasco de uranio en la caja fuerte de Grimmjow, al menos estaría seguro hasta que pudieran entregarlo en la capital como habían acordado con Urahara. Se quitó las prendas mojadas y las extendió en el barandal frente a la chimenea para que se secaran. Esperaba que pronto dejara de llover.

La puerta se abrió y entró Grimmjow. Se quitó la chaqueta y las botas y se dejó caer en la cama. Nell estaba trenzando su cabello sentada al lado de él.

-Quítate la ropa mojada –ordenó.

Grimmjow giró en la cama y la agarró por la cintura, enterrando la cabeza en su espalda baja.

-Deja de darme órdenes por un segundo.

Nell no pudo evitar sonreír. Era cierto que últimamente se había vuelto muy mandona, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba en su carácter, tal vez por eso solía chocar mucho con la actitud de Grimmjow. Si no estuvieran juntos seguramente ya se habrían matado el uno al otro. Acarició su frente y enredó los dedos en su cabello. Poco a poco Grimmjow fue relajando su expresión. Era raro que lo hiciera, considerando que estaba a la defensiva todo el tiempo.

-¿Guardaste el uranio?

Nell asintió.

Grimmjow rodó nuevamente en la cama y finalmente se despojó de sus ropas. Envolvió a Nell entre sus brazos y cuando la tuvo debajo de él se detuvo a contemplarla. Le deshizo la trenza que se había tejido en el cabello, le gustaba más que lo llevara suelto. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente. Grimmjow apresó uno entre su mano y la peliverde gimió en respuesta. Bajó hasta sus labios y los devoró con avidez mientras masajeaba su pecho. Besó su cuello siguiendo un camino invisible hasta su clavícula. Nell se abrazó a su espalda y giró la cabeza hacia un lado para darle mejor acceso.

Grimmjow sentía la excitación en ascenso. La piel de Nell se erizaba por el contacto y el frío de la noche. Saboreó cada centímetro y acarició sus piernas cuando se posicionó entre ellas. Nell le dirigió una mirada excitada, podía ver el deseo creciendo en su interior, anhelando su toque. Grimmjow bajó hasta su ombligo, después enterró la cabeza entre sus muslos y besó la parte interna con suma delicadeza. Nell arqueó la espalda cuando lo sintió peligrosamente cerca de su centro. Estaba tomándose su tiempo para hacerla desesperarse.

Finalmente pegó su boca y le dio el placer que buscaba. Pasó sus piernas por encima de sus hombros y saboreó cada pliegue hasta hacerla gemir. Nell enredó las manos en su cabello para mantenerlo presionado y que no se le ocurriera interrumpir lo que estaba haciendo. Grimmjow gruñó y trató de separarse cuando la peliverde cerró las piernas y le aplastó la cabeza por la ola de placer que la inundó. Nell podía ser muy salvaje cuando quería, y eso no hacía más que endurecerlo más y más hasta que sintió que ya no podría contenerse más tiempo.

De pronto, Nell lo tomó de los hombros y lo hizo quedar debajo de ella. Grimmjow sonrió de lado ante el cambio de roles. Le fascinaba que ella tomara la iniciativa, lo excitaba de un modo inimaginable. Nell acarició su abdomen y su pecho con las manos. Grimmjow la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo nuevamente hacia sus labios, consciente de lo que vendría a continuación. Nell tomó firmemente su miembro y lo acarició un par de veces antes de guiarlo a su entrada. Se apoyó en los hombros de Grimmjow y gimió cuando lo sintió entrar.

Grimmjow cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse y no tomarla salvajemente como otras veces, pero ya fuera por lo estrecha que estaba o por haberse contenido tantos días por la misión, se aferró a sus caderas y empezó a embestir sin darle tiempo a acomodarse. Nell subía y bajaba a su ritmo, contuvo la respiración y se estremeció. Grimmjow estaba siendo más rudo que de costumbre, salía casi por completo para volver a entrar con renovada fuerza, lo escuchó respirar pesadamente contra su oído y sonrió. Nunca podría tener suficiente de él. Se pertenecían el uno al otro y mataría a cualquiera que osara interponerse en su relación.

Grimmjow se sentó en la cama y la abrazó con ternura, reduciendo la velocidad para poder disfrutar mejor del momento y de cada centímetro de su piel. Con una mano apartó su cabello hacia un lado y besó su cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja, la piel de su clavícula. Con sus manos recorrió su cintura y sus pechos, saltando cada que entraba y salía de ella. Bajó lentamente hacia su clítoris y lo frotó en círculos con el pulgar hasta que la hizo gritar de placer y echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

-G-Grimmjow…

Nell apretó las piernas alrededor de su cintura para profundizar el contacto. No tenía un descanso de sus embestidas, ni bien había alcanzado su punto culminante cuando ya estaba saliendo y entrando para golpearlo nuevamente. Cerró los ojos y se entregó a los sentidos. Sus cuerpos empapados y sudorosos, las sábanas pegándose a la piel, la respiración en su oído, el sonido de sus caderas al chocar, la humedad y la dureza de su miembro en su interior, llenando cada centímetro como si no pudiera tener suficiente.

Grimmjow apresó un pezón con los dientes y mordió suavemente. Devoró sus labios como si fuera un hombre hambriento y sólo la falta de aliento los hizo separarse. Se aferró a su cintura y la cogió duramente. Sentía próximo el clímax, las paredes se contrajeron dolorosamente a su alrededor y supo que ella también estaba cerca del orgasmo. Deseoso de la liberación, pero al mismo tiempo queriendo que el momento durara más, redujo la velocidad hasta una embestida cada ciertos segundos. Duro y profundo.

Nell arqueó la espalda y arañó su espalda, deseando que eso fuera lazo suficiente para mantener los pies en la tierra. Grimmjow estaba siendo despiadado, la embestía con fuerza cada vez que la sentía más y más estrecha. Nell movió las caderas en su encuentro en un intento de estimularse ella sola. Grimmjow mordió su labio inferior sin dejarla pronunciar palabra alguna. La peliverde gritó cuando el éxtasis la embargó por completo y sus paredes se cerraron violentamente a su alrededor. Un par de estocadas más y sintió cómo se vino dentro de ella.

Cuando por fin abandonó su interior se acostaron lado al lado tratando de acompasar sus respiraciones. Grimmjow la atrajo contra su pecho y le dio un beso en la frente antes de taparse con las sábanas empapadas de sudor y agua de lluvia.

.

.

Al amanecer Grimmjow despertó y vio que Nell seguía dormida. Se vistió y salió sin hacer ruido. Se acercó a Ichigo y tomó el catalejo.

-Pronto llegaremos al distrito 17 –anunció el teniente.

Grimmjow comprobó que más adelante se veían algunas montañas. Tal vez hicieran una hora de camino al paso que iban. Se recargó en la borda a contemplar el horizonte. El barco había descendido hasta el nivel del mar. Las aguas estaban calmadas y su reflejo lo tuvo atento todo el rato hasta que Ichigo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué haremos con Shiba?

-No lo sé. Nelliel quiere que lo soltemos –respondió Grimmjow.

-¿Qué quieres tú?

-Sería mejor llevarlo a la capital y entregárselo a Urahara. Que Yoruichi decida qué hacer con él.

Ichigo lo miró confundido.

-Piénsalo un poco, Kurosaki. El bastardo robó un frasco de uranio. No digo que nosotros seamos miel sobre hojuelas, pero hay límites. ¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que eso sería en las manos equivocadas? Tenemos suerte de que no haya construido un arma diez veces más peligrosa que cualquier otra.

-Urahara también construye armas –contrarrestó.

-Sí, pero son armas al servicio de la princesa.

-Tienes razón –concordó Ichigo con una mano en su barbilla-. Según lo que escuché Urahara quiere fabricar un neutralizador de hielo, el uranio es el combustible para el reactor nuclear.

Grimmjow asintió en silencio. Shiba merecía un castigo, no era viable que simplemente lo soltaran y le permitieran vagar libre por el mundo sin asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. Si él quedaba impune sería cuestión de tiempo para que el resto de las personas empezaran a actuar del mismo modo y exigieran un trato similar.

Por otro lado Nelliel se opondría firmemente a su decisión. Ella compartía las mismas ideas pacifistas que Shiba. Si entregarlo a la princesa implicaba que pasaría el resto de su vida en prisión en el mejor de los casos, ella votaría por liberarlo.

-Vamos al distrito 17, nos abastecemos de alimento y agua y ahí decidimos qué hacer.

Ichigo asintió y se dirigió al timón. Navegaron sin prisa por la extensión de agua que los separaba de tierra firme. Cuando llegaron al distrito el Noir Kaizoku se detuvo a unos metros del puerto. Nell salió de la cabina y Grimmjow se acercó para hablar con ella.

-No tenemos que llevarlo con Yoruichi –exclamó Nell al escuchar las razones de Grimmjow-. No ha hecho nada malo.

-Robó un frasco de uranio.

-Y lo recuperamos. Nadie salió herido. ¿Qué mal puede hacer? Sólo es un pacifista.

-Ahora es sólo eso, ¿qué pasará cuando su pacifismo se convierta en revuelta y esa revuelta en anarquismo y ese anarquismo en un golpe de estado?

-Eso no pasará.

-Lo siento, pero no puedes asegurarlo.

Nell suspiró derrotada y regresó a la cabina. La tripulación tomó los botes y remó hasta el puerto para reabastecerse de alimentos y rellenar los barriles de agua. Desde el último viaje estuvieron racionando la comida porque no llegaron a tierra firme en dos semanas. Grimmjow, Ichigo y Nelliel permanecieron en el barco hasta el mediodía cuando la tripulación terminó de cargar todo en el polvorín.

Grimmjow gritó las órdenes y el Noir Kaizoku reanudó su viaje rumbo a la capital. Era un viaje de muchas horas, pero no llevaban ninguna prisa. Nell no salió de la cabina en todo el camino. No estaba de humor para hablar con Grimmjow ni con nadie. Luego de unas horas bajó hasta la prisión para hablar con el prisionero, aun cuando eso no estaba permitido.

Cuando Kaien escuchó pasos se puso de pie y esperó. Vio a Nell en las escaleras y la observó caminar hasta posicionarse frente a él. Le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos esperando que dijera algo.

-¿Tienes hambre?

Kaien negó con la cabeza. Nell le pasó una jarra de metal con agua por la reja.

-Al menos bebe algo, será un largo camino.

-Creí que llegaríamos al distrito 17.

-Lo pasamos hace unas horas. Llegamos por comida y agua pero ahora nos dirigimos a la capital.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué harán conmigo?

-Te llevaremos con la princesa Yoruichi.

Kaien soltó una breve risa.

-Ya veo. Después de todo esa es mi condena.

Nell se sentó en el piso y esperó a que Kaien hiciera lo mismo.

-No quería que esto terminara así. Si por mí fuera te habría liberado en el distrito 17.

-Pero no hay nada que puedas hacer, ¿no?

Nell asintió.

-Todos ustedes son iguales.

-¿Hablas de los mercenarios?

-Hablo de cualquiera que apoye la guerra.

-¿Qué guerra? –preguntó Nell confundida.

-Kisuke Urahara se dedica a crear armas. Esas armas sólo traen dolor y muerte.

-Son para proteger a la princesa en caso de que haya rebeliones –replicó Nell.

-¿Rebeliones? ¿Te has preguntado acaso por qué surgen estas rebeliones?

Nell negó con la cabeza.

-Es por un mal gobierno. Y no hablo de la princesa, sino de todo lo que conlleva su reinado. Estoy al tanto de que hay un concejo detrás de ella. Yoruichi Shihouin sólo es una marioneta. La verdadera mafia está oculta en las sombras mientras el hambre y la decadencia acaba con más de la mitad de la población.

-¿Y por eso robaste el uranio? ¿Para ponerle fin a estas "rebeliones"? No ha habido una en años, lo que hiciste estuvo mal.

-No lo hice por mí. En esta época industrial el hombre es visto cada vez más como un instrumento y menos como una vida valiosa. El Crisantemo era una organización pacifista que a veces llega a ser muy radical con el fin de conseguir sus objetivos. El robo del uranio fue uno de ellos, pero contrario a lo que piensas, a lo que todos piensan, no buscamos una especie de venganza. Creemos firmemente que mientras menos armas haya en el mundo será mejor para todos. Entonces empezaremos a arrancar el problema de raíz.

-¿Qué diferencia hace un frasco de uranio?

-No es el frasco de uranio, es el mensaje que mandamos.

Nell se quedó pensativa. Nunca lo había visto de ese modo pero lo que Kaien decía era cierto. Urahara hacía armas a diestra y siniestra y esas armas eran utilizadas contra el mismo pueblo. En vez de tratar de averiguar la inconformidad de la gente y las causas de las revueltas escogían responder con violencia.

Escucharon pasos en la cubierta que se dirigían a la prisión y Nell se puso de pie rápidamente. Al pasar frente a la celda Kaien la detuvo del brazo.

-Me equivoqué contigo. Eres diferente. Haz que esa diferencia lo valga.

Nell se soltó y se apresuró a salir antes de ser descubierta.

.

.

Grimmjow entró a la cabina casi al anochecer. Estaba cansado del viaje y lo único que quería hacer era dormir aunque fuera unas horas antes de llegar. Nell trató de hablar con él respecto a Kaien, pero nuevamente fue interrumpida porque el peliazul no estaba abierto a negociaciones.

-Lo llevaremos con Yoruichi y ella se encargará de él.

-Pero ¿qué pasa si decide matarlo?

-Es Yoruichi, no creo que decida tal cosa.

-Kaien es…

-Nelliel, ya basta. Dije que lo llevaremos a la capital. Fin de la discusión.

Se giró en la cama de espaldas a ella y Nell salió frustrada de la habitación.

Subió hasta la cofa y se sentó a contemplar el mar a su alrededor, o lo poco que era visible debido a la oscuridad de la noche. Después de su breve plática con Kaien tenía mucho en qué pensar. Se asombró de ser tan ingenua respecto a esos temas y decidió que el pelinegro merecía una segunda oportunidad. No sabía lo que haría Yoruichi cuando lo tuviera en sus manos, pero no iba a arriesgarse. Las intenciones de Kaien eran buenas, y eso era motivo suficiente para que Nell hiciera algo al respecto. No estaba dispuesta a condenar a un alma inocente por un estúpido frasco de uranio.

Vio que Ichigo estaba hablando con Yylfordt en la toldilla y que Hisagi conversaba con Edrad junto al timón. Grimmjow seguramente estaría dormido en ese momento. Era el momento perfecto para actuar.

Bajó de la cofa y se encaminó a la prisión. Las llaves estaban en la entrada y para su suerte no había nadie haciendo guardia. Claro que en el barco todos confiaban en los demás, por lo cual no era necesario que hubiera ese tipo de vigilancia.

-¿Kaien?

El aludido despertó y se puso de pie. Nell no supo muy bien qué decir.

-Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste. No puedo regresarte el uranio, pero puedo ayudarte a escapar.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Te meterás en problemas si se enteran –susurró.

-No habrá problema conmigo, Grimmjow jamás me haría daño, pero no sabemos qué es lo que te harán en la capital. Tienes razón, tal vez Yoruichi te perdone la vida pero lo que hiciste fue enfrentar a las personas que se mueven detrás de ella. Tu destino es incierto.

Kaien asintió en silencio.

-Estamos cerca de la isla del distrito 20. Tendrás que nadar hasta allá, no puedo dejarte más cerca.

-No hay problema –respondió Kaien.

Nell abrió la reja con las manos temblorosas y Kaien le sonrió para infundirle valor. Salieron en silencio hasta la cubierta.

Había empezado a llover. Avanzaron lentamente hasta la borda, cuidando en cada esquina que no hubiera nadie al acecho. Nell le ofreció una daga y Kaien la guardó en su pernera.

-No es mucho, pero de algo te servirá.

-No me gustan las armas, pero admito que tienes razón esta vez.

Nell desató una de las sogas de la mesana y se la dio a Kaien para que descendiera del barco sin problemas mientras ella cuidaba que no viniera nadie.

El viento sopló fuertemente y la lluvia arreció. Nell casi no podía ver a su alrededor.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –exclamó una voz.

Nell se alejó de la borda unos pasos y se encontró con Hisagi, que suspiró de alivio.

-Ah, Nell, eres tú.

La peliverde sonrió nerviosamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías entrar para no resfriarte, la tormenta tardará un rato en irse.

-Estoy bien, sólo quería refrescarme un poco.

Hisagi dudó al verla. Estaba muy tensa. Vio que algo se movía detrás de ella y distinguió la soga de la mesana desatada.

-Maldición –se acercó a amarrarla nuevamente y al asomarse por la borda vio que Kaien iba en descenso firmemente sujeto-. ¡El prisionero se escapa! –gritó a viva voz.

Nell no supo que hacer y trató de callarlo pero fue en vano. Algunos miembros de la tripulación se acercaron y trataron de jalar la soga. Nell forcejeó con Szayel para que la soltara y de pronto un trueno retumbó en el cielo. El mástil se balanceó por la fuerza dela tormenta y los obenques se desataron al mismo tiempo, causando que uno de ellos se enredara en el brazo de Nell y cayera por la borda.

Kaien se soltó de la soga y Nell alcanzó a agarrarlo, pero su peso era demasiado para ella y el hombro se le dislocó, causando que gritara de dolor.

El estruendo que estaban haciendo hizo que Grimmjow saliera de la cabina a toda prisa para ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando le informaron lo que había pasado le ordenó a Ichigo que se mantuviera firmemente junto al timón para tratar de mantener el rumbo y no desviarse hacia algún arrecife.

Grimmjow se asomó por la borda y vio que Nell estaba atorada con la soga milagrosamente, pero no podía zafarse y por lo tanto no podía subir para ponerse a salvo. Además de que estaba sujetando a Kaien con el hombro torcido en un ángulo anormal.

-¡Súbanla! –ordenó.

Los hombres jalaron con todas sus fuerzas pero la soga se había atorado y no cedía.

-¡Más fuerte! –gritó Grimmjow desesperado.

Él mismo ayudó a jalar la soga pero fue en vano. Si el cuerpo de Kaien no dejaba de hacer presión hacia abajo Nell corría el riesgo de caerse junto con él y matarse contra las rocas.

Grimmjow no sabía qué hacer. Observó a Nelliel y una impotencia lo embargó de pronto. Estaba seguro que ella había liberado a Kaien en un intento por salvarle la vida, pero ese intento le había salido mal y ahora ella corría peligro.

-¡Nelliel, suéltalo! –gritó.

La cabeza de Nell daba vueltas y vueltas, el dolor y la desesperación la habían cegado y no atinaba a razonar.

-¡Ayúdame a subirlo! –suplicó.

-¡Suéltalo ya! –repitió Grimmjow.

Nell negó con la cabeza y volteó hacia arriba. Grimmjow sacó el revólver sin pensarlo y le apuntó a Kaien. No iba a permitir que Nell cayera por su culpa.

-¡Grimmjow, no! –gritó Nell.

Su voz fue ahogada por otro trueno. El disparo entró limpiamente en el pecho de Kaien y se soltó de Nell convirtiéndose en peso muerto que cayó en cámara lenta hasta el mar. Grimmjow se sujetó a la soga del mástil y descendió lentamente hasta abrazarla por la cintura y ayudarla a desatarse de la soga. Lo último que vio fue el cuerpo de Kaien perdiéndose entre el mar y las rocas.

Cuando pusieron ambos pies en la cubierta, Grimmjow la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho y la sintió temblar de pies a cabeza. No sabía si era por el frío, por haberse librado de la muerte hacía apenas unos segundos o por ambos. La cargó y la llevó hasta la cabina. Nell estaba en shock y no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra. Le quitó la ropa mojada y la secó antes de envolverla en una cobija.

-¿Estás bien?

Nell no respondió.

-Dios, tuve tanto miedo –susurró Grimmjow.

Besó su cabeza y acarició su espalda para hacerla entrar en calor.

Nell no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. Todo lo sucedido superaba su entendimiento. Grimmjow no había dudado en dispararle a Kaien y esa sangre estaba en sus manos, pero la muerte permanecería con ella hasta el fin de sus días. Debió haber previsto algo como aquello. Estaba segura que de alguna u otra forma lograría ayudarlo a escapar. No sólo porque creía en su inocencia, sino porque había empezado a compartir sus ideales.

De pronto se sintió terriblemente mal. No con ella, sino con Grimmjow. Él nunca entendería lo que el Crisantemo estaba tratando de lograr. Había matado a un hombre a sangre fría y seguramente no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Nell trató de buscar una justificación pero no encontró ninguna. Todo había pasado muy rápido y no se sentía lista para encarar a Grimmjow.

Siempre supo que su actitud era problemática, pero hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de cuán diferentes eran sus visiones. Ella siempre había tratado de buscar la mejor solución mientras el peliazul se dejaba guiar por la violencia. Lo mejor sería alejarse de él un par de días para dejar enfriar el asunto y que pudieran sentarse a hablar de lo ocurrido.

Pero un par de días se convirtieron en un año.

 **Continuará…**

 **Espero que la caída de Nell no haya sido muy confusa. En resumen: Nell se enredó en la cuerda, Kaien estuvo a punto de caer de no haber sido por Nell, la cual se dislocó el hombro en el proceso, Grimmjow le disparó a Kaien para salvarla pero ella creyó que fue por tratar de escapar. Básicamente su pelea fue por no saber el motivo del disparo.**

 **Gracias por leer, no olviden dejar su bello review UwU**


	7. Chapter 7

**De vuelta a la historia, amores míos.**

 **LA JOYA PERDIDA**

 **Capítulo siete: Un problema mayor.**

 _Sospeché la existencia de un motivo de fuerza mayor que tal vez estuviera a mi alcance averiguar, pero que por el momento ignoraba._

 _-Fiódor Dostoyevski (El jugador)._

Mayuri contempló las celdas vacías con una expresión indescifrable. Cuando se enteró de lo que le había pasado al duque su mente maquinó a toda velocidad y sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la prisión. Sólo podía tratarse de un trabajo interno, las malditas llaves todavía estaban pegadas a las cerraduras.

Nemu.

Ella era la culpable.

-¿Quiere que movilice a los guardias para empezar a buscar, amo Mayuri? –le preguntó Yammy.

Mayuri revisó las cajas con medicamentos, al parecer Nemu no se había llevado nada. ¿Cuál era su propósito entonces? ¿De pronto había decidido que quería estar con ese extraño grupo aunque eso significara traicionar la confianza que había puesto en ella? Y no sólo había escapado y liberado al grupo de Nelliel, sino que también se había llevado sus cuatro experimentos. Suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Amo Mayuri? –repitió Yammy al ver que no hubo respuesta.

Mayuri pareció reparar en él por primera vez.

-No –respondió quedamente-. Tengo un plan.

.

.

Unos minutos más tarde muchos de la tripulación empezaron a despertar, entre ellos el grupo de Yoruichi, pero lamentablemente otros jamás lo hicieron. Grimmjow tomó a Ulquiorra de la solapa de su chaqueta y lo estampó contra la pared.

-¿Estás contento con el rumbo que escogiste? –gruñó.

Ulquiorra permaneció en silencio. No era su culpa que hubieran atravesado ese portal, pero no podía dejar de sentirse mal porque en el fondo creía que debería haber previsto algo así. El territorio de Seireitei estaba lleno de ese tipo de trampas, por llamarlas de algún modo, pero era realmente difícil saber cuándo se toparían con una.

Kokuto le puso una mano en el brazo a Grimmjow para tranquilizarlo. No era el momento para iniciar una discusión, tenían cosas más importantes que hacer y sabía que el peliazul sólo estaba buscando con quién desquitar su enojo e impotencia porque no había podido salvar a una parte de su tripulación. Era una de las reglas de Aquilea. La pelea era personal, y la derrota también.

Descendieron hasta el valle y enterraron a sus muertos. Luego de unas palabras de despedida y momentos rememorados, el Noir Kaizoku reanudó su viaje rumbo al Monte Vandereich. El personal era ahora escaso, sería un problema para todas las actividades y tareas que se llevaban a cabo en el barco. Grimmjow pensó que ya hallarían la forma de arreglárselas.

Dejó a Hisagi tras el timón y entró a su cabina. Le pareció extraño que Nelliel todavía no hubiera despertado. Habían dejado atrás el portal pero aun así no estuvo presente en la ceremonia. Se sentó en la cama y tocó su frente para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden.

La peliverde se desperezó y Grimmjow se apresuró a alejarse unos pasos. Cuando lo vio de pie frunció el ceño y se incorporó.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Grimmjow bruscamente.

-Sí.

-Tardaste mucho en despertar. ¿Acaso tu clon te llevaba ventaja? –se burló.

Nell se dirigió hacia la puerta sin responder ni agradecerle por haberla llevado hasta la cama. Grimmjow sonrió de lado y se dejó caer donde unos segundos antes reposaba el cuerpo de la peliverde. Abrazó la almohada como un adolescente y enterró la cara en ella para olfatear su aroma. Definitivamente nunca podría tener suficiente.

Ulquiorra revisó otra vez los mapas y comprobó que seguían en el rumbo preestablecido. Orihime lo abrazó por la espalda para darle a entender que no había sido su culpa y que estaba ahí para él cuando la necesitara. Ulquiorra le dio un beso en la mano y trató de convencerse de que había sido un hecho desafortunado que no había podido evitar ni aunque quisiera. El extenso valle no parecía tener un fin próximo, así que toda la tripulación se tomó un bien merecido descanso.

Ichigo se quedó detrás del timón para relevar a Hisagi. Observó, no sin cierta alegría, que Rukia lo veía de cuando en cuando desde la cubierta. Estaba platicando con Nell, pero lamentable o afortunadamente la morena no sabía disimular muy bien. Lo tomó como una buena señal, la guerra no estaba perdida. Rukia estaba interesada en él y de algún modo conseguiría que diera el siguiente paso en su dirección. No sentía que estuviera traicionando a Yoruichi por tomarle prestada a una de sus subordinadas. Siempre y cuando no peligrara su vida o algo similar, no habría problema alguno.

-Es triste ver a tantos guerreros caídos –exclamó Nell con la vista fija en el cielo.

Rukia asintió.

-Lo peor de todo es que no pudimos hacer nada.

-Sabía que este viaje sería peligroso, pero no creí que costaría tantas vidas en tan poco tiempo.

-Aquilea fue un reto personal. A partir de ahora tenemos que estar unidos –dijo Rukia.

Volteó a ver a Ichigo y se giró rápidamente cuando cruzaron miradas. Nell se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió de lado.

-Y hablando de estar unidos, ¿qué pasa con la fresita? Luces nerviosa.

-¿D-De qué hablas? Por supuesto que no –Rukia se sonrojó levemente y carraspeó para que su voz no saliera quebrada.

-¿Han hablado ustedes dos?

-No. Bueno, sí. Me refiero a que…intercambiamos unas palabras, sólo le agradecí por lo que hizo en el laboratorio.

-Déjame decirte que fue admirable. Nunca había visto a Ichigo hacer eso.

-¿En serio? –Rukia trató de no sonar interesada.

-Sí, yo también quedé sorprendida.

-Dijo que lo hizo de camaradas.

Nell soltó una carcajada que resonó a su alrededor. Algunos miembros de la tripulación la voltearon a ver extrañados.

-Se ha vuelto un pésimo mentiroso.

Rukia también sonrió y relajó los hombros.

-Pareces conocerlo muy bien.

-Es como el hermano que nunca tuve –respondió Nell recordando viejos tiempos.

-Y ¿qué pasa con el capitán?

La expresión de Nell se ensombreció. Se encogió de hombros y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Si te soy sincera, yo tampoco lo sé.

-¿Ustedes estaban juntos?

-Sí.

-Lo que hizo por ti en el laboratorio...diablos, eso sí fue impresionante. Cuando esa chica Nemu llegó a rescatarnos él no perdió tiempo y se dirigió al palacio de inmediato. Estaba enojado. No. Estaba furioso; parecía que iba a arrasar con todo a su paso. Daba miedo.

Nell se entristeció de escuchar eso. Lo que más quería en el mundo era arreglar las cosas con Grimmjow para mostrarle que había un camino distinto al de la violencia. Cuando lo conoció, su actitud temeraria fue lo que más le atrajo. Le encantaba que se metiera en peleas porque ella en un principio era igual, pero aprendió a la mala que esa no era la solución. Lo sucedido un año atrás con Kaien le había abierto los ojos ante lo jodido de la situación. Se repitió una y otra vez que Grimmjow había asesinado a alguien por ella, y no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Si ella era la razón de la actitud del peliazul, trataría de alejarse de él lo más que fuera posible para evitar que cometiera otro acto atroz.

-Lo detuve de asesinar al duque, pero no pude evitar que le diera una paliza –exclamó Nell.

Rukia recordó haber visto restos de sangre en las manos de Grimmjow. La revelación no fue impactante, al ver su actitud cuando se enteró que la habían llevado a los aposentos de Nnoitra era bastante obvio que algo así iba a suceder.

-Creo que ambas sabemos por qué lo hizo.

-No pasó nada con el duque. Era obvio que quería llegar más lejos, pero no se lo permití.

-Digamos que Grimmjow saldó la deuda de todos. Lo que Nnoitra le hizo a los duques previos, a Kokuto, Starrk y los otros, a Nemu, Ichigo…incluso a mí.

Nell suspiró. Viéndolo de ese modo no parecía tan malo lo que había hecho. Estaba de acuerdo en que Nnoitra merecía ese castigo y mucho más, pero no les correspondía a ellos hacer justicia. Tenían que concentrarse en llegar a la base de los Sternritter y destruirlos para recuperar la joya de Yoruichi.

Escucharon una discusión en la proa y ambas se acercaron para ver lo que ocurría. Yylfordt y Szayel estaban alegando por un estúpido nudo.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Nell.

-Lo que pasa es que mi hermanito cree tener la razón en todo, le digo que el nudo no se hace de ese modo pero insiste en que sí.

-Por favor, leí muchos libros sobre cómo hacer nudos –respondió Szayel-. El que no sabe cómo hacerlos eres tú. Mi experiencia en el barco lo demuestra.

-¿Tu experiencia? Nos unimos a Grimmjow al mismo tiempo, y debo decir que tiene más apego hacia mí que hacia ti –terció Yylfordt.

-No sabes lo que dices, es obvio que el capitán apenas te tolera.

Yylfordt frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, molesto. Nell se interpuso entre los dos y rehízo el nudo sin problema alguno. Szayel la observó en silencio y al final sonrió altaneramente.

-Veo que las sogas no te causan tanto problema como antes, Nelliel.

-¿Disculpa? –la peliverde se giró atónita.

-Pero claro, de no haber sido por tu estupidez de liberar al prisionero no hubieras caído por la borda, en primer lugar.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme? –gruñó Nell.

Szayel la fulminó con la mirada.

-Demasiadas cosas.

-Pues adelante –le dio un empujón y avanzó hacia él-. Habla.

.

.

Grimmjow salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la proa, pero se quedó oculto cuando vio que Nell y Rukia se acercaban a Szayel y su hermano. Esos idiotas siempre estaban peleando, no era necesario intervenir pero le llamó la atención que Nell sí lo hiciera. Desde que la conoció supo que era letal, pero también era la clase de persona que evitaría derramar sangre si estaba en sus manos. La prueba viviente era Grimmjow.

Sonrió cuando la vio entrometerse entre los hermanos para rehacer el nudo que amarraba las velas. Además de ser una excelente guerrera también dominaba esa clase de cosas técnicas del barco y sabía exactamente qué hacer en situaciones como las que vivieron en el laboratorio y en el palacio de Nnoitra. Sin duda era única en su clase.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _El mesero dejó la botella encima de la mesa de Grimmjow y se retiró no sin dirigirle una mirada reprobatoria. Era la tercera botella de la noche, no es que le importara en lo absoluto, pero se metería en problemas con el dueño si aquel cliente no tenía dinero para pagar._

 _Grimmjow rellenó su copa y recargó la cabeza en su mano para contemplar el líquido ámbar que se mezclaba con los hielos. Apuró el contenido de un trago y se apresuró a servirse otra._

 _-Por fin te encuentro –exclamó Ichigo sentándose frente a él._

 _-¿Qué demonios quieres, Kurosaki?_

 _Ichigo abrió la boca asombrado._

 _-¿Acaso estás ebrio? Tenemos que partir de inmediato, Urahara dijo que nos ayudaría a seguir la pista de Nell._

 _-¿Cuál es el punto? –gruñó el peliazul._

 _-No puede haberse ido así como así, debe haber una explicación._

 _-Métete en tus asuntos._

 _Grimmjow evaluó el vaso y la botella y decidió que era mejor beber el contenido directamente de ésta._

 _-¿Qué dices? Nell es parte de la tripulación, me importa tanto como a ti, tenemos que ir por ella._

 _-No pienso perseguirla como un idiota. Si decidió irse es su maldito problema, no el mío._

 _Ichigo se pasó una mano por el cabello, frustrado. El capitán estaba hablando únicamente bajo los efectos del alcohol, no podía ser cierto que no le importara Nell._

 _-Has bebido suficiente –exclamó quitándole la botella de las manos._

 _Grimmjow le dio un empujón._

 _-Largo de aquí, déjame solo._

 _-Nada de eso, junta tus cosas y ya vámonos._

 _Ichigo sacó unas monedas de su bolsillo y las dejó sobre la mesa antes de pasar el brazo de Grimmjow por encima de sus hombros para levantarlo. Grimmjow se dejó levantar pero antes de dar unos cuantos pasos se zafó de su agarre todavía tambaleando y volvió a agarrar la botella._

 _-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, yo soy el capitán –su voz sonó pastosa y las palabras salieron arrastradas._

 _-Eres un idiota, eso es lo que eres –respondió Ichigo jalándolo hacia la calle._

 _Grimmjow agarró vuelo con la mano libre y lanzó un golpe torpe. Ichigo lo esquivó sin problemas y frunció el ceño._

 _-¿Qué rayos haces?_

 _Grimmjow repitió el movimiento y de no haber sido por Ichigo habría dado en el suelo como un costal._

 _-Ya basta, hay que irnos._

 _-No iré a ningún lado –respondió recargándose en la mesa._

 _Ichigo se resignó y salió de la taberna. Tenía que ir por Hisagi para que lo ayudara a llevárselo, era una tarea imposible para él solo._

 _Grimmjow se dirigió a la parte trasera de la taberna donde estaba el burdel y se sentó en una mesa justo enfrente del escenario para observar a las chicas bailando y tocándose unas a otras para llamar la atención de los hombres. Una mujer castaña y voluptuosa le sonrió y se acercó sensualmente a él. Tomó la botella de sus manos y dio un trago sin dejar de verlo a los ojos._

 _-¿Cómo estás, preciosa?_

 _-Mejor que tú, al parecer –respondió la chica con una risita._

 _-Buena respuesta –Grimmjow asintió como si hubiera sido el comentario del año-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

 _-Candy._

 _Grimmjow soltó una carcajada. Por supuesto que ese no era su nombre real, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo._

 _La chica lo observó con detenimiento y sonrió de lado. Era un hombre maduro y apuesto. Por sus ropas supuso que sería alguien importante o al menos económicamente estable, no se comparaba con los otros sujetos sucios y andrajosos que visitaban el burdel cada noche y que apestaban a mediocridad. Tenía brazos fuertes y una sonrisa que desarmaría a cualquiera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se mordió el labio cuando imaginó cómo sería en la cama. Si tenía suerte esa noche lo averiguaría._

 _-¿Qué me dices, guapo, quieres un baile privado?_

 _Grimmjow sonrió. Por supuesto que quería uno. Quería cualquier cosa que lo hiciera olvidarse de Nelliel. Si eso significaba enredarse con una ramera y emborracharse hasta no recordar nada, entonces estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Candy se sentó en sus piernas y acarició su pecho. Se inclinó lo suficiente para que Grimmjow tuviera una vista panorámica de sus atributos y lo tomó de la nuca para que enterrara su cara en ellos._

 _Grimmjow la abrazó por la cintura y besó su escote. Desprendía un extraño olor a almizcle y cigarro. Candy gimió cuando sintió que metía una mano debajo de su vestido y empezaba a ascender por la parte interna de sus muslos. Volteó hacia el escenario y llamó a su amiga con un dedo para que se acercara. Detuvo a Grimmjow antes de que siguiera su camino y puso ambas manos en su rostro para hablarle._

 _-Ella es Sherry, ¿te importa si se nos une?_

 _Grimmjow sonrió y negó con la cabeza._

 _-Mientras más, mejor._

 _Sherry tomó su mano y la puso descaradamente sobre sus pechos. Cuando vio que la contemplaba embelesado le guiñó un ojo a Candy para que pasaran a lo siguiente. Candy besó el lóbulo de la oreja de Grimmjow y lo escuchó jadear._

 _-¿Quieres que vayamos a un lugar más privado?_

 _Grimmjow asintió y se dejó llevar por ambas chicas hasta uno de los cuartos del burdel. La cama en medio era lo suficientemente grande para los tres, pero dormir no estaba en sus planes por el momento. Candy lo hizo sentarse en la cama mientras Sherry ponía el tocadiscos y se quitaba lentamente el vestido hasta quedar en lencería._

 _Grimmjow sentía la sangre correr hacia su entrepierna. Las dos eran muy ardientes, justo lo que necesitaba para olvidar a cierta peliverde. Sherry contoneaba su cuerpo y se acariciaba con las manos sin dejar de bailar al ritmo de la música. Se deshizo lentamente de las últimas prendas y se acercó a él con aire felino. Grimmjow acarició cada centímetro de piel y se maravilló con su suavidad. Sherry puso ambas manos alrededor de su cuello y se colocó entre sus piernas para que Grimmjow tuviera acceso completo a sus pechos. Se inclinó para besarlo pero Grimmjow la jaló hacia abajo hasta que estuvo de rodillas. No estaba interesado en besarla, sólo quería placer y su boca serviría por el momento._

 _Sherry hizo una mueca porque en serio quería besarlo, pero si el cliente le ordenaba implícitamente que le hiciera una mamada, tenía que hacerlo. Le desabrochó el pantalón mientras Candy se desvestía para seguir bailando y entretenerlo. Grimmjow cerró los ojos para tratar de concentrarse en el placer; sentía la boca de Sherry alrededor de su miembro y sus manos acariciando su abdomen en orden ascendente, pero su mente estaba en blanco._

¿Qué te pasa, Grimmjow? Estas mujeres están dispuestas a todo y tú no pones de tu parte _, pensó._

 _Sherry lo miró extrañada cuando vio que su erección se estaba esfumando; debería estar pasando lo opuesto._

 _-¿Estás bien?_

 _-Sólo sigue –gruñó Grimmjow en respuesta._

 _Sentía que poco a poco sus sentidos volvían a él. La ebriedad estaba dando paso a la conciencia. Candy se arrodilló a su lado y Grimmjow se recostó hasta quedar totalmente de espaldas. Ambas estaban atendiéndolo como si fuera un rey, pero había un problema: ninguna de ellas era Nelliel._

 _Grimmjow tensó la mandíbula ante el recuerdo. Era patético lo que estaba haciendo. Era patético que ni bien habían pasado dos días desde su partida y él ya estaba buscando otras fuentes de placer. Se enderezó en la cama y las empujó para volver a abrocharse el pantalón. Era inútil seguir intentando. Esa noche estaba muerta para él. Se dirigió a la puerta sin siquiera voltear a verlas._

 _-Oye, no te puedes ir así. Tienes que pagar –se quejó Candy._

 _-¿Pagar qué? ¿Su pésimo servicio?_

 _-No es mi culpa que no se te pare, cariño –respondió Sherry cruzada de brazos._

 _Grimmjow bufó molesto y les arrojó unas monedas a los pies antes de salir dando un portazo._

Estúpidas rameras _, pensó._

 _Salió del burdel todavía un poco tambaleante y se detuvo en el callejón de al lado. El olor a basura mezclado con el alcohol y el cigarrillo no era muy placentero. Se recargó en el contenedor y vomitó dentro ruidosamente. Sentía que estaba sacando hasta el alma. Escuchó pasos detrás y se limpió con el dorso de la mano._

 _Ichigo y Hisagi lo veían con lástima. Se quedaron a unos metros de él y esperaron a ver cómo reaccionaba. Grimmjow desvió la mirada y se las arregló para llegar hasta ellos._

 _-Vamos a buscarla –fue lo único que dijo._

 _Ichigo sonrió y asintió. Eso era lo que quería escuchar. En el fondo sabía que el capitán no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Nelliel era la mujer de su vida, no estaba dispuesto a verla partir mientras él se quedaba de brazos cruzados._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

Grimmjow volvió al presente y sacudió la cabeza para olvidar ese momento. Se avergonzó de sí mismo sólo por recordarlo. Se puso alerta cuando vio que Nell empujaba a Szayel, su molestia era palpable desde la distancia y se apresuró a intervenir antes de que las cosas llegaran a más. Szayel no le preocupaba en lo absoluto, pero no estaba muy seguro de hasta qué punto Nell se contendría de golpearlo.

-¿Hay algún problema? –preguntó cuando llegó hasta ellos.

Szayel compuso una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

-Ninguno, capitán. Nelliel llegó a salvar el día.

Grimmjow no pasó por alto el sarcasmo en su voz pero no dijo nada al respecto. Vio que Nell miraba furiosamente la espalda de Szayel mientras lo veía alejarse por la cubierta. Empuñó las manos y Rukia retrocedió unos pasos al notar su aura peligrosa.

-Ven conmigo –le dijo Grimmjow a Nell jalándola del brazo.

-Suéltame –exclamó Nell forcejeando.

-Te lo he dicho muchas veces: deja de darme órdenes.

Rukia se escabulló discretamente, esa no era una discusión en la que quisiera estar presente.

.

.

-Me alegra que hayas podido venir.

-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó Haschwalth yendo directamente al punto. No le gustaba interactuar con los clientes más allá de lo necesario.

Mayuri lo había llamado diciéndole que era urgente que fuera a verlo, no le dio detalles, pero su amistad, o mejor dicho su negocio beneficioso para ambas partes, fue lo que lo influyó para presentarse tal y como le había pedido.

-Te tengo un trabajo –prosiguió Mayuri sonriendo.

Haschwalth suspiró pesadamente y apuró el líquido ámbar de su copa.

-Estoy un poco ocupado en estos momentos.

-Te lo recompensaré.

Haschwalth soltó una breve risa.

-Estoy seguro que sí, Mayuri, pero la respuesta es la misma.

-No aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Jugram frunció el ceño apenas un poco, no era una persona muy expresiva, con poco decía mucho, y claramente le estaba diciendo que esa amenaza implícita no le agradaba para nada.

Mayuri no retiró sus palabras, lo que dijo fue intencional y se aseguraría de que Jugram lo entendiera. Se hizo un minuto de silencio. Haschwalth sabía que Mayuri no era una persona con la que uno deseara alguna riña, tampoco estar en su camino, y mucho menos jugar del lado opuesto del tablero. Se dijo que lo menos que podía hacer en ese momento era escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

-¿En qué consiste este trabajo?

Mayuri le relató lo ocurrido con Nemu, la alianza que había hecho con Nelliel y el escape de la prisión junto con Kokuto y los otros. Haschwalth se sorprendió de escuchar que su fiel subordinada, o mejor dicho esclava, lo había traicionado. El poder de las palabras de la que la había convencido de hacerlo era impresionante. Nemu tenía una fe ciega en Mayuri, su discurso debió tocar una fibra especialmente sensible.

-Supongo que ya te enteraste de lo que pasó con Nnoitra.

Haschwalth reprimió una sonrisa y simplemente asintió.

-Pues bien, necesito que me traigas de vuelta a mis prisioneros. Al resto puedes matarlos.

-¿Quiénes son "el resto"? Sabes que necesito un número exacto para fijar la cifra.

La expresión de Mayuri se ensombreció.

-No escatimes en gastos. Haz lo que tengas que hacer y después ven a cobrarme.

-Necesito una especie de garantía –dijo Haschwalth recargándose en el sillón.

-Un mes de adelanto de exportación de armas.

Haschwalth abrió los ojos sorprendido, eso era una enorme cantidad de dinero.

-¿Tanto te importan esos conejillos de indias? ¿No tienes una prisión entera a tu disposición para experimentar?

Mayuri rodó los ojos, claramente Haschwalth no entendía la gravedad del asunto, sólo sabía matar y cobrar.

-Es más que eso, pero sí. Los quiero de vuelta.

-¿El resto no importa? –Mayuri asintió-. Bien, tenemos un trato.

-Tal vez sea importante mencionar que el grupo en cuestión anda tras ustedes.

Haschwalth sonrió. Eso sólo hacía las cosas más interesantes.

-Nemu sabe dónde está la base, seguramente les dirá todo. Si yo fuera tú tomaría precauciones. Son un grupo impredecible.

-Deja que yo me ocupe de eso.

Mayuri le proporcionó la información de Grimmjow y los otros para que se dieran una idea de contra quiénes se enfrentarían. Al finalizar, Haschwalth se puso de pie y le dijo que volvería cuando estuviera hecho. Antes de irse se giró para verlo por encima del hombro.

-¿Qué hay de la chica? Nemu.

Mayuri lo pensó un momento. Haschwalth esperó pacientemente.

-La quiero viva –dijo al fin.

 _Bastante predecible._

-Bien.

-Una cosa más –terció Mayuri-. Como muestra de mi gratitud y por la esperanza de que sigamos siendo socios, tengo un obsequio para ti.

-Estoy halagado –exclamó Haschwalth sin expresión alguna.

Mayuri se puso de pie y le entregó una caja negra con un frasco dentro. Haschwalth observó ensimismado el líquido verde amarillento que se removía.

-Dale un buen uso. Conoces los efectos.

Y con esas últimas palabras, su reunión terminó.

.

.

Al llegar al camarote Grimmjow cerró la puerta y golpeó con la mano abierta justo al lado de la cabeza de la peliverde. Nell se quedó muy estática; Grimmjow no se andaba por las ramas.

-¿Qué pasó con Szayel?

Nell bufó molesta y giró la cara hacia la ventanilla.

-Ese imbécil cree que puede venir y hablarme como le dé la gana.

-Él es parte de mi tripulación, tú no.

 _Eso fue un golpe bajo_ , pensó Nell.

-Como sea, si se mete conmigo me aseguraré de cortarle ese pedazo de carne que tiene entre las piernas.

Grimmjow soltó una carcajada. En serio no podía con esa mujer, era demasiado para él, era demasiado para cualquier persona en su sano juicio. Una amenaza de ese tipo era seria, aún más cuando Grimmjow sabía perfectamente que en el pasado Szayel y Nell nunca lograron entenderse ni llevarse bien. El pelirrosa debía andarse con cuidado. Una ex Arrancar y mercenaria de su calibre no era alguien que uno quisiera como enemigo. Pensó en Nnoitra y en lo mal que le había ido con sólo _pensar_ en ponerle un dedo encima.

-Eres una loca agresiva.

Nell lo empujó con ambas manos para que le diera su espacio. Estar tan cerca de él la hacía cuestionarse sus propósitos en el barco. Caminó por el cuarto con los brazos cruzados; Grimmjow no dejó de seguirla con la mirada.

-¿Y bien? –dijo al fin.

-Bien, ¿qué?

-¿Querías decirme algo o sólo me trajiste para proteger a tu princesa pelirrosa?

Grimmjow sonrió de lado. ¿Estaba celosa de Szayel? Eso sí era algo nuevo. Perturbador, pero nuevo.

-Creo que tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente.

-No recuerdo haber…

-Hace un año, linda –la interrumpió Grimmjow-. Según recuerdo dijimos que nos daríamos un par de días para pensar las cosas, pero lo último que vi fue que tomaste un tren para salir de la capital sin decirme nada.

-Tenía muchas cosas en mente –se excusó Nell.

-Yo no. Mi conciencia estaba limpia, aún lo está.

Nell avanzó hacia él y quedaron nuevamente frente a frente.

-¿Cómo puedes mentir tan descaradamente?

-¿De qué querías hablar aquella vez?

-¿Ya lo olvidaste?

-Recuerdo que te fuiste sin darme explicaciones.

-Yo recuerdo que asesinaste a un hombre. Le disparaste a Kaien Shiba a quemarropa.

-Te salvé la vida.

-¿Así es como tú lo ves?

-Estabas colgando de la soga y su peso te jalaba hacia abajo porque tu estupidez no te permitió soltarlo. Si no recuerdas la sensación puedes preguntarle a tu brazo derecho.

-¿Qué tiene que ver…? ¡Auch!

Grimmjow le giró el brazo hacia atrás y Nell gritó de dolor. Era cierto que no lo podía mover como antes después de aquella noche, a pesar de que la habían atendido de inmediato, pero ese no era el asunto que estaban discutiendo.

-La soga se atoró y no te pudimos subir. Ah, otro dato extra: esa princesa pelirrosa ayudó a jalar la cuerda para salvar tu terco trasero porque decidiste actuar a mis espaldas y liberar al prisionero.

-Lo iban a matar en la capital.

-Ni tú misma te crees esa mentira. Hablas como si no conocieras a Yoruichi.

-Bien, de acuerdo. No sabíamos lo que harían con él.

-Lo peor que le hubiera pasado era estar un par de años tras las rejas.

-Eso no lo sabes.

-Tú tampoco sabías si lo iban a matar o no.

-Actué por instinto.

-¿Quién demonios te pidió ser instintiva? –exclamó Grimmjow exasperado-. Sólo tenías que esperar hasta que llegáramos a la capital. ¿Era mucho pedir?

-De igual manera Kaien está muerto. ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

-Ya lo dije todo. Era su vida o la tuya, es increíble que no conozcas la respuesta o que hayas dudado de mi capacidad para tomar esa decisión.

-Esa no es excusa para…

-No es una excusa, Nelliel. Es la verdad. Le disparé a Shiba porque era la única forma de salvarte. Y lo haría de nuevo si fuera necesario.

El peso de sus palabras cayó sobre Nell como un balde de agua fría. Durante el año que estuvo ausente siempre creyó que la muerte de Kaien había sido porque Grimmjow era despiadado, pero nunca se planteó que podía haber un motivo oculto detrás de sus acciones. La nueva información la hacía sentir estúpida, se había apresurado a sacar conclusiones erróneas por no tener la paciencia para aclarar las cosas. Había juzgado mal a Grimmjow y no sabía por dónde empezar a arreglarlo. El peliazul la veía fijamente esperando a que dijera algo. Pero ¿qué? ¿Gracias por salvarme? ¿Lamento haber creído que eras un bastardo asesino sin corazón?

Nell agachó la mirada y suspiró.

-No tenía idea –fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Esperaba una retahíla de improperios que nunca llegó. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Grimmjow no le decía nada? Hubiera preferido que discutieran o que le gritara que había sido injusta con él, su silencio y pasividad no hacían más que empeorar la manera en la que se sentía.

-Ya no importa –dijo Grimmjow desviando la mirada.

Su voz sonó dolida, pues aunque Nell no dijo nada al respecto sabía muy bien qué era lo que había pensado de él en todo ese tiempo. No quería recordar nada, sólo deseaba que pudieran superar todo aquello de una forma u otra. Si después de todo Nell decidía irse de su lado, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Se alegró de que al menos pudo expresarle su versión de las cosas, pero era inútil seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, si seguía presionando en esa dirección sólo acabaría por empeorarlo todo.

-Aún lo hago –exclamó Nell.

Sus palabras lo hicieron frenarse en seco antes de salir. Se volvió hacia ella con expresión confundida.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Nell lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y se acercó a él.

-Aún te amo. Nunca dejé de hacerlo. Lo siento tanto, lo que pasó hace un año…

Grimmjow puso ambas manos en sus mejillas y cerró la distancia entre sus labios para callarla. Extrañaba demasiado esa boca, tan cálida y llena de órdenes que secretamente le gustaba seguir. Nell lo abrazó y juntó sus cuerpos hasta el punto en que pensó que se fundirían en uno solo. Era reconfortante poder abrazarlo después de tanto tiempo, olfatear su aroma de cerca y estar entre sus brazos.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire se miraron intensamente por un minuto, no había necesidad de decir nada más, esas miradas y acciones eran comunicación suficiente. De pronto el año que separó sus vidas parecía muy lejano, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar. Parecía que acababan de despertar de un sueño muy largo y era hora de retomar las cosas en el punto en el que las dejaron.

-No tienes ni puta idea de lo mucho que te extrañé –susurró Grimmjow.

Nell sonrió de lado. No esperaba un comentario romántico de su parte. Así era Grimmjow, decía las cosas sin suavizarlas, tal y como las estaba pensando.

-¿Volverás conmigo?

-Sólo si me dejas volver a ser parte de tu tripulación –respondió Nell.

-Tonta, nunca debiste haberte ido.

-No te pediré que entiendas lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-No quiero saberlo. No quiero que volvamos a hablar del tema. Completaremos la misión y entonces te daré unas buenas nalgadas por lo que hiciste.

Nell soltó una carcajada.

-¿Crees que estoy bromeando? –Grimmjow se acercó a sus labios nuevamente y la tomó por la cintura-. Tal vez debería nalguearte desde ahorita.

-Puedes intentarlo –respondió Nell tomándolo de la chaqueta.

.

.

Ulquiorra se acercó a la borda y tomó el catalejo. Más adelante se veían algunas dunas y supo que ya estaban llegando a la siguiente localización marcada en el mapa. _Gobi_ sería un reto por sí sólo, el clima no era favorable y la sequía que representaba como todo ecosistema desértico trataría de acabar con ellos a como diera lugar, pero si al igual que el valle contenía algún portal similar a Aquilea, entonces estarían acabados. Si lograban pasar sin ningún tipo de inconvenientes sería maravilloso, no obstante debían estar preparados para todo.

.

.

Haschwalth entró a la sala de reuniones. Sus pasos en el suelo de piedra eran lo único que se escuchaba. Su capa ondeó detrás de él todo el camino hasta su asiento a la cabeza de la mesa. Dejó la carpeta encima y se recargó con los codos, sus manos entrelazadas quedaron a la altura de su barbilla.

Paseó la mirada por cada uno de los miembros a su alrededor y finalmente dijo:

-Tenemos otro trabajo.

Bazz-B sonrió de lado y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

-Excelente, ¿de qué se trata?

-No sé por qué estás feliz, imbécil, estamos hasta el cuello con lo que ya tenemos –gruñó Bambietta.

-Cierra la boca, maldita loca. Si no quieres hacerlo saca tu flacucho trasero de aquí.

-¿Has estado mirando mi trasero de nuevo? –se puso de pie y fulminó a Bazz-B con la mirada.

Haschwalth suspiró molesto. Estaba harto de que al mínimo cruce de palabras esos dos empezaran una discusión sin sentido.

-Silencio los dos –pidió con voz queda.

Ambos volvieron a sentarse sin replicar.

-Tuve una junta con Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Él es el cliente esta vez.

-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó Cang Du.

-Hace unos días un grupo de seis personas se infiltraron en el palacio de Nnoitra y se hicieron pasar por miembros de la embajada de Barragan para reunir información sobre nosotros. Estaban investigando el caso de Gin Ichimaru y Rangiku.

-Pero eso fue hace más de dos años –respondió Candice.

-La muerte de los duques sólo es la cobertura. En realidad son un grupo de mercenarios. Según las investigaciones que hice, Yoruichi los contrató para recuperar el Hougyoku. Al parecer viajan en un barco llamado Noir Kaizoku, su capitán es el legendario Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez.

-¡Ja! No saben con quiénes se metieron –dijo Bazz-B con una sonrisa altanera.

-Lograron apresarlos y llevarlos al laboratorio por órdenes de Nnoitra, pero cuando escaparon se llevaron a cuatro prisioneros. O mejor dicho Nemu los ayudó a escapar y se fue con ellos.

Todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos.

-¿Nemu?

-No es posible.

-Sabía que esa zorra no era de fiar –dijo Bazz rodando los ojos.

-Mayuri quiere que llevemos a los prisioneros de vuelta, intactos. Son experimentos valiosos. A Nemu también la quiere viva, supongo que para tomar venganza por mano propia. Francamente no me importa lo que haga con ella. Si la tortura o le cercena otra extremidad es su decisión.

-Ese loco me pone los nervios de punta –dijo Bambietta.

-Está dispuesto a darnos un adelanto de las armas de este mes. El resto lo arreglaremos cuando hayamos completado el encargo.

-¿Entonces recuperamos a Nemu y los prisioneros que están en el barco y matamos a Jaggerjaquez y sus amigos? –preguntó Cang Du para confirmar.

-No tenemos que matarlos precisamente –respondió Haschwalth-. ¿Recuerdan a Kisuke Urahara? Estoy pensando en un intercambio. La princesa por sus antiguos camaradas.

 **Continuará…**

 **El desierto de Gobi sí existe, ese no es invento mío xD Se encuentra al norte de China y al sur de Mongolia y aunque no es el más letal, sí es una perra con los viajeros :´) Ya veremos cómo le va a la tripulación de Grimmjow en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Y sobre la información que consiguió Haschwalth…no, no es un maldito adivino. Todo forma parte de mi plan** ** _[Aizen-sama intensifies]._**

 **Dejen su review, los amo UwU**


End file.
